REDENCIÓN
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: No pudo apartar de su mente que el termino pequeña, encajaba en esos momentos a la perfección con Riza. Reconocio lo asustada que estaba, pero que se aferraba a sus metas esperando que una mano amiga le brindara su cariño. Roy&Riza. Cap.13
1. Chapter 1

_No contiene spoiler, o al menos no abiertamente, aúnque si es un posterior a la pelicula, y mas adelante un recuerdo partiendo del cap. 51. _

* * *

**REDENCION**

**CAPITULO I:**

Sabía que aun no era muy tarde. Le pedía a sus piernas, ya adoloridas que resistieran solo un tiempo mas. Verdaderamente esa batalla, entre seres venidos de quien sabe que extraña dimensión, contra ellos; los militares resulto ser toda una proeza.

Se encontraron combatiendo, bajo las ordenes de un Coronel enclenque, que a diferencia de su antiguo superior, se había conformado con dar algunas ordenes, y dejar a todos los soldados que combatieran bajo la autoridad de Armstrong; mientras el se limita a observar como se desarrollaban las cosas desde la lejanía de su puesto.

La cuidad días atrás había sido sacudida por un fuerte temblor, solo equiparable con el que minutos antes de la aparición de esos seres, se sintió, destruyendo varias casas y edificios del Cuartel militar. Por fortuna no se habían reportado ninguna baja, hasta ese momento, y eso represento un alivió pues a la hora de formar filas y salir a enfrentar la amenaza que inundaba la ciudad y cuyo principal objetivo parecía ser el cuartel, significo una ventaja sobre el enemigo. Rápidamente se vieron superado por numero y fuerzas, aún así los soldados se mantenían firmes y resueltos a aguantar hasta el final. Pero los deseos de los hombres pueden menguar fácilmente cuando la desgracia y muerte se ciñe frente a ellos.

-----------------------------------------------------

Roy Mustang, nunca creyó volver a pisar esa tierra ; que tanta desgracias le provoco. Cuando salió en esa fría noche, hace ya dos años, se alegro superficialmente de que todo eso terminara. Esbozo una sonrisa mientras dirigía la vista hacia el pequeño departamento que tanta felicidad le había traído en tan poco tiempo; y así en la soledad de la noche, acompañado tan solo del soplo del viento y su corazón acongojado, abandono la cuidad, después de haber recibido su destitución.

Aun en las condiciones precarias con que desarrollaba su trabajo, al norte de Amestri; una región en la cual gran parte del año reinaba, el intenso frío acompañada con nevadas. Llegaron noticias de los movimientos telúricos que azotaban en esos momentos central. Roy acababa de llegar a primeras horas de la mañana, al pequeño edificio que fungía como base militar del Norte, cuando las líneas comenzaron a sonar, una tras otra, todas comunicaban lo mismo, y los hombres en responderlas informaban siempre la misma mala noticia. _"Ciudad Central estaba siendo invadida por una especie de androides. Los soldados resistían valientemente. Pero carecían de estos... "._ Roy revisaba unos papeles sin prestar mucha importancia a esos anuncios.. .pero lo último le hizo despegar el rostro del papel, para que después su pensamiento se perdiera en la inmensidad de sus recuerdos.

_La infantería combatía valientemente, a pesar de la visible desventaja. Pronto saldrían a combate, los tiradores y militares elite, a cargo del General Eisenhower_. Esas últimas palabras golpearon la cabeza de Roy como una pedrada. _**Tiradores elite**_... a esa clase pertenecían sus antiguos subordinados y ese tal general, todos conocían su historia... era un novato en la milicia, nunca había estado en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo... su rango...fue el resultado de sus influencias...y si él... Roy Mustang no hacia algo pronto... el resultado sería que todos sus ex-compañeros serían masacrados... todos sus esfuerzos, experiencias y potencial, muy posiblemente no los sabría explotar Eisenhower.

**-"Mustang...Roy Mustang" –**La voz de su superior lo saco de su ensimismamiento. –**"Estarías dispuesto a usar de nuevo tu alquimia, de retornar al lugar que te denigro y te confino a este mísero lugar. Valoro tu esfuerzo y conozco tus habilidades, se que serías de mucha utilidad en central en estos momentos...pero no quiero hacer nada sin antes conocer tus deseos"**

Su superior era un hombre maduro, próximo a entrar a los 60 años, pero que sin en cambio se conservaba fuerte, con la entereza y bravura, de un joven. Muchos mitos rondaban en torno suyo... se decía que durante sus años de mozo, fue condecorado con todo tipo de medallas y honores habidos en la milicia, y aunque en mas de una ocasión se le ofreció el cargo de fuhrer, el siempre terminaba declinando esa oferta. Y años mas tarde se conformo con que fuera designado a esa zona rural, aceptando liderar ese cuartel ...aunque su influencia aún era fuerte en central rara vez intervenía en asuntos de guerra. Su semblante rudo y rígido, solo era eso...un semblante...pues llevaba una buena relación con todos sus hombres, una especial amistad había nacido entre el General y Roy Mustang.

**-"Lo haría por los que alguna vez fueron mis hombres"**

**-"Solo por eso. Creí que tenías razones mas fuertes para eso"**

**-"No quiero decir... que regresaría por mis amigos, para hacer lo que no pude hace dos años" **–hablo esta vez confiando en sus palabras y recobrando esa llama intrépida y aventurera que hace dos años se había apagado.

**-"Prepárate entonces Roy, en media hora estarás rumbo a central, es una orden" **– Sonrió el hombre. El ver al alquimista tan decidido... recuperado y en cierto modo alegre de retomar por primera vez en muchos años el rumbo de su vida, le hizo recordar aquellos años en los que él al igual que Roy, estaban dispuestos a dejarlo todo, por sus amigos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuatro horas mas tarde, Roy descendida del bunker, saco de la bolsa de su pantalón un par de guantes de ignición, los únicos que había llevado con el a Amestri y los coloco lentamente sobre sus manos. Durante todo el trayecto el pensamiento de Roy, se encontraba mas a menudo en el recuerdo de ella, en que haría cuando la viera, que le diría, como reaccionaría, como se vería. Se pregunto si aún lo recordaba como él a ella... o si acaso ya lo había olvidado y hecho su vida al lado de otro hombre. En el momento en que la imagen de Riza en brazos de otro hombre se hizo visible en su mente, escucho la voz del conductor.

**-"Mayor hemos llegado. Lo sentimos pero no podemos seguir adelante los caminos han sido bloqueados. Me temo que tendrá que..."**

Y antes de terminar la frase, Roy había dado un ágil salto y caminaba en dirección a central sin decirle mas al atónito hombre. La distancia que lo separaba del cuartel era corta; algunos metros mas y estaría de nuevo al frente de una guerra... La ciudad visiblemente cambiada, los alrededores del cuartel habían sido destruidos casi en su totalidad. Pero de entre los escombros y humo que se levantaban sobre el, pudo distinguir el lugar en donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla, y unos metros mas lejos a sus hombres.

La situación lentamente se salía de las manos de los militares...ahora eran pocas las esperanzas que tenían de ganar... sabiendo esto seguían peleando valientemente, cuidándose las espaldas unos a los otros, como seguramente lo haría su Coronel... si aún siguiera con ellos... pues para toda la brigada de Mustang, eso seguía siendo, su Coronel, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de las circunstancias y cargos. Tal vez de los cinco el mas inexperto en el uso de armas de fuego era Fuery, pero eso se compensaba con la ayuda de Havoc y su habilidad de informar fácilmente de cualquier cosa extraña. Breda y Falman trataban una y otra vez de reagrupar las tropas, en tanto que el mayor Armstrong y Riza Hawkeye sobre ellos recaía la labor de cubrir ambos flancos e impedir el paso de sus enemigos.

Pronto los cinco militares junto con Armstrong, comprendieron que la retirada estaba próxima...pero ante sus ojos surgió el único hombre que les podría asegurar la victoria... Roy Mustang... el simple sonar de su voz; seguro en cada una de sus decisiones fue suficiente para que todos los hombres atendieran a su llamado... mas de uno supo porque aquel hombre eran tan temido como valioso para la milicia.

Su reencuentro fue inesperado y a la vez inexplicable... basto una simple mirada para remover todas aquellas emociones que habían permanecido guardadas pero latentes en el interior de cada uno. Para Riza significo el comprobar que el hombre que toda su vida había amado en secreto estaba a salvo. Para Roy fue muestra clara de que su amor por ella nada, ni nadie podría extinguirlo... Pero en ese momento hicieron a un lado todo sentimiento, para centrarse en su primordial objetivo, salir victoriosos de aquella guerra. Y así fue... una hora mas tarde las cosas regresaban a una aparente calma.

Habían peleado juntos hombro a hombro, y a pesar del tiempo ella aún sentía la necesidad de protegerlo y seguirlo a donde fuera. Se le negó ese derecho cuando Roy desapareció en el aire, dejándola sola y abatida en tierra...pero no lo dejaría ir otra vez con la misma facilidad de hace dos años. Lo había visto descender después de un rato, lo siguió sin perderlo de vista, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando termino de hablar con el General y hecho a andar de regreso; Riza lo siguió manteniendo cierta distancia. A mitad del camino, en una desolada calle, ella lo llamo por su nombre.

**-"Roy... aguarda te vas tan pronto" –**su voz no era la de siempre, no era la que Roy recordaba... antes firme ahora era débil y al borde de las lagrimas.

**-"Lo lamento Riza... este lugar ya no me pertenece... no hay porque quedarme mas tiempo" **

**-"Y Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, que hay de ellos te esperaban, no te alegras de verlos"**

**-"..."**

**-"Y yo... Roy que hay de mí. Tan poco signifique en tu vida que ahora te marchas de nuevo dejando las cosas así, sin importar lo que me pase o sienta..." **

**-"No es eso Riza..." –**Sus palabras fueron sofocadas por los labios de la joven mujer que se había acercado a él, besándolo como tiempo atrás solía hacer.

**-"Por favor Roy no te vallas... no me dejes otra vez...aún podemos hacer tantas cosas juntos" **–suplico mientras apoyaba su rostro en el pecho del hombre y las lagrimas corrían con libertad hasta morir en las ropas del militar.

**-"Lo siento tanto mi querida Riza...pero lo nuestro no puede ser" –**pronunció entrecortadamente, al tiempo que separaba asombrada a Riza, y con una última mirada a sus húmedos ojosambar se alejo.

Y de esta forma Riza lo vio partir otra vez...de nuevo se alejaba de ella, dejándola sola y abatida... todos esos meses de larga y angustiante esperada...sobreviviendo tan solo con la ilusión de volverlo a ver... habían sido el motor que la impulsaba a seguir ahí...en central...en el cuartel... escalando lenta pero segura cada duro peldaño de la milicia, para que de esta forma facilitarle las cosas a su Coronel, pero todas esas esperanzas... tan solo se trataron de simples quimeras, que se desvanecieron tan pronto como el se alejaba de ella por segunda ocasión... Y su corazón antes inquebrantable, pero fracturado por el trancurrir del tiempo...ahora se desmoronaba lentamente en un agudo y constante sufrimiento.

Ahora la calle se volvía estrecha para ella y a la vez kilométrica, lo siguió un tiempo mas con ojos húmedos, incapaz de gritarle un "no te llevas" o un "te amo". Y él jamás dio vuelta atrás... mi una mirada... ni una vacilación, ningún tipo de sentimiento creyó Riza experimento Roy en esa hora de partida. Que acaso Amestri del Norte y la crueldad de su clima, habían sido capaz de cambiar a Roy, en tan solo dos años, sepultar al hombre: alegre, ambicioso, con ganas de sobresalir ante cualquier situación y varonil; para dejar solo a un hombre derrotado y sin esperanzas.

Eso hubiera atemorizado a Riza, pero en sus ojos durante su primer encuentro... no descubrió nada de eso... lo había escudriñado minuciosamente, tan pronto lo vio acercarse a ella...y lo que descubrió fue lo mismo que ella esperaba y ambicionaba aún guardara Roy hacia ella... pasión...amor...cariño. Todas esas emociones que recién habían descubierto, cuando el partió dejándola sola. Pero con su repentina partida, lo único que le quedaba a Riza era una inmensa confusión.

Apoyo ambas manos a la pared, junto con su hombro, pero esta no fue lo suficientemente firme para soportar su dolor. Sus piernas ya cansadas por la batalla y el movimiento de ese día, comenzaron a vacilar, se deslizo sobre si misma lentamente hasta quedar arrodillada, con su rostro sumido en su pecho y llorando amargamente, a ratos se llevaba su mano a la altura de sus labios para impedirle a sus sollozos salir...pero todo resultaba en vano. Nisiquiera escucho el sonido de unos pasos que se habían acercado a ella por la espalda. Solo se percato cuando el hombre le hablo.

**-"Teniente, la estaba buscando...desapareció de pronto...nos preocupamos por usted. Preguntamos y un soldado me digo que la vio andar en esta dirección. ¿Pero que fue lo que paso?" –**Pregunto al darse cuenta del estado de su compañera.

**-"Se fue Havoc. Ninguno de nosotros le importamos... ni siquiera le importo que ..." **

**-"Shii" **–fue todo lo que pronuncio Havoc. Sabía de quien hablaba y a que se refería con ese "ninguno", también sabía lo que le iba a decir. Pero se lo impidió.

Se había puesto al lado suyo y agachado a su altura, para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

**–"Todo saldrá bien"** –Realmente el ver a Riza Hawkeye en ese estado, le partía el corazón. La conocía desde hace varios años y nunca la había visto derramar una sola lagrima. Ella acepto de buen grado la solidaridad de su compañero y dejo que sus brazos la protegieran. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, Jean esperaba paciente a que su llanto cesara, mientras la mecía delicadamente de un lado a otro. No sabía que mas decirle, ni como acallar sus lagrimas...pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, ya había tomado una resolución y la ejecutaría cuanto antes. Solo le restaba esperar hasta su día libre y las cosas podrían solucionarse.

**-"Vamos te llevo a casa" –**se ofreció, después de un rato cuando Riza había dejado de llorar.

Le tendió su mano ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Para fortuna de ambos, en especial de Riza, muy pocos hombres se paseaban en esos momentos por ahí, y en realidad nadie les presto importancia. Cuando llegaron a ésta Black Hayate salió al encuentro de su ama, entusiasmado y juguetón, como cada que Riza tornaba a su casa; pero ella apenas si le dirigió una escuálida sonrisa y unas palmadas en su cabeza. Ella se instalo en la sala y Havoc se dirigió a la cocina, le preparo una taza de aumenta té y se la tendió cuando se reunió con ella. Cuando tuvo la certeza de que Riza se encontraba mejor, se puso de pie y se despidió de ella y de Hayate.

**-"Teniente Havoc... podría pedirle un último favor" –**se dirigió a él antes de que abriera la puerta.

**-"Descuide Hawkeye... ni una palabra de esto a nadie" –**con tan solo escuchar que lo llamaba por su rango, comprendió la petición de ésta, sin siquiera escucharla.

**-"Te lo agradezco... y agradezco lo que hoy hiciste por mí, me alegra saber que aún pudo confiar en alguien"**

**-"Siempre a sido así Teniente, yo siempre he estado con ustedes para apoyarlos en cuanto sea, no lo olvide, por favor" –**se dirigieron un rápida sonrisa y Havoc salió.

---------------------------------------

Los planes de Havoc, se tuvieron que posponer, durante dos semanas ningún militar en central había tenido un día de descanso, y es que eran requeridos para realizar labores de rescate, cada uno participaba en alguna obra para la pronta recuperación de central. Aún con todo el trabajo de mas que tenían Havoc no había olvidado que tan pronto descansará tendría que abandonar central por algunos días, para Riza significo una buena terapia, para olvidar sus penas. Salía temprano por la mañana junto con Hayate, que de pronto se había vuelto perro de rastreo y rescate, atendía sus labores en el cuartel y por las tardes salía a patrullar la ciudad y ayudar en lo que le designaran ese día.

Le gustaba verla tan recuperada, los primeros días se impresiono al ver que actuaba como normalmente, no mostraba signos de debilidad, ni pesar; pero pronto se dio cuenta que solo era una imagen, y que bajo toda esa alegría, y esfuerzos, se escondían sus verdaderos sentimientos y sabía que no pasaba un día sin que pensara en él, en esa tarde y en lo que seguramente habían vivido hace dos años.

A partir de ese día había nacido entre ambos militares una creciente amistad. Seria como siempre, como todos los militares la conocían, solo se daba la libertad de sonreír menudamente cuando se encontraba en compañía de Havoc, o en ocasiones con los 4 hombres que una vez conformaron la brigada del Coronel Mustang. De no ser por que todos sabían que Riza Hawkeye sería la última persona en romper un estándar tan importante como "_Cero relaciones sentimentales, entre dos miembros de la milicia" _, mas de uno habría rumorado que existía entre ambos Tenientes una relación amorosa. Y ahora toda duda quedaba resuelta con la nueva noticia que corría rápidamente por todos los pasillos de central: Jean Havoc, finalmente había iniciado una relación, formal y seria; con una chica; una joven bonita, que había sufrido en las últimas semanas, una joven a la altura del Teniente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguna de las instalaciones del Cuartel General de pronto se habían convertido en centro de acopio y módulos de información, para cualquiera que quisiera dar con el paradero de alguno de sus desaparecidos familiares. Y desde que estos habían empezado a funcionar cada día a la misma hora una joven castaña, ojos verdes , un rostro perfilado perfectamente, delgada y con un andar gracioso, se acercaba con el militar encargado y preguntaba lo mismo "noticias de su pequeño hermano Semnut". A pesar de que su ropa diferenciaba todos los días, unos faldas largas, cortas, pantalones, vestidos, etc, siempre eran del mismo color negros, guardando el luto de sus recién fallecidos padres.

Havoc la había visto de reojo el primer día. Se acerco dudosa vestía un vestido hasta las rodillas negro con mangas cortas, con un discreto escote en "v", zapatillas altas, sus castaños rizos recogidos en una cola alta, dejando que su fleco fuera el único que ocultara su rostro lloroso. "_Demasiado hermosa, y frágil entre tanta destrucción" _fue lo primero que paso por la mente del militar.

**-"Busco a mi hermano, se llama Senmut Brashov... siete años, tez blanca, ojos marrones..."** –respondió a todas las preguntas que le hicieron, cuando recibió una negativa, se marcho del lugar.

Para sorpresa de Jean, ella no se comportaba como todas las demás personas, lloraban, gritaban, y se desmayaban tan pronto escuchaban un no o esta muerto. Ella por el contrario parecía firme y a la vez agotada.

Cuando su turno termino y después de acompañar a Hawkeye a su casa, se encamino hacia la suya, al pasar por el parque, la encontró ahí a pesar de la hora, y de que solo un faro alumbraba el lugar. La joven mujer se encontraba sentada en un columpio meciéndose suavemente, al tiempo que el frío de la noche le arremolinaba el cabello y alzaba su vestido.

**-"Buenas Noches"** –fingió una sonrisa, para ocultar el asombro de verla.

**-"Buenas Noches..."** –respondió sin alzar la vista.

**-"Jean, me llamo Jean Havoc y usted" –**pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado

**-"Hatshepsut, es usted militar cierto, lo vi en la tarde, que es lo que hace" –**se enjugo las lagrimas antes de girar su rostro y extenderle la mano.

**-"Si así es, soy Teniente, y por ahora ayudo en la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Y tu Hasetshupt que hacías allá" **

**-"Es Hatshepsut, es difícil lo se, puedes decirme Hat. Buscaba a mi hermano, veras mis padres murieron en el temblor sepultados bajo su oficina, Senmut estaba en la escuela pero no se nada de él y me temo lo peor" – **

Y sin importarle que acabara de conocer al militar se hecho a llorar en sus brazos; resignado y sorprendido, ofreció por segunda ocasión en esa semana su hombro como apoyo. Se retiro su chaqueta y ofreció gentilmente a la joven mujer; cuando se calmo ofreció a acompañarla hasta su departamento ubicado cerca de su casa para sorpresa de ambos. Después todo se había resumido en una sola cosa, visitas continuas, salidas y una creciente amistad que despues de esa semana paso a ser una relación seria.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Dejenme aclarar algo antes de seguir con esto; veran cambie mi nick, porque de pronto regreso mi amor hacia Egipto, pero resulta que ya tenia escrita esta parte de Havoc, y no se me ocurrio otro nombre largo y complicado, así que deje el mismo de Hatshepsut. 

Enserio me encanta ese nombre, tiene una historia genial; la primera faraona que goberno Egipto, y Senmut, no es presisamente el nombre de su hermano si no mas bien el de su arquitecto y amante. Ademas de que su libro e historia significan mucho para mí, una especie de vínculo por el cual estoy ahora aquí escribiendo esto. Tal vez un día conozcan toda la hist, por ahora no las aburro mas.

Ahh!si tambien si se preguntan que hace Havoc con tanto protagonico,de pronto no supe quien consolaria a Riza, hasta que me di cuenta que Havoc era el mas cercano a ella, pero para que esto no pareciera triangulo amoroso y despues romperle sus esperanzas a Jean, me invente esa hist rápida, ojala les guste. Si es así y quieren puedo hacer algo mas con él. Por cierto como les gustaria, Senmut con vida o muerto. Se me complica esto pero ustedes decidan.

Como que el título no me termina de convencer, así que creo sera provisional, si tienen un buen título con gusto lo acepto. Y por último espero recibir sus reviews, continuo en este negocio o mejor desertamos, voten..

**HATSHEPSUTH**

**(por cierto ¿que nick les gustaba mas?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**REDENCIÓN**

**CAPITULO II**

El tan esperado descanso por fin llego para algunos de los militares, entre ellos se encontraba Havoc y Hawkeye; ella tenía algunos planes, nada grande solo descansar, asear su casa y estar con su mascota, tirada por horas en la reconfortante cama, que tanto anhelaba después de jornadas duras, tanto físicas como emocionales... tanta muerte y devastación, era algo difícil de asimilar para cualquier persona, en especial para una mujer... inclusive para Riza, y esa era una de las partes que mas detestaba de su trabajo, estar rodeaba mas a menudo de cretinos y cadáveres que de personas.

Havoc se había despedido de ella la noche anterior, cuando cada uno tomo caminos separados, ella a su casa y él a casa de su nueva novia.

El tren que lo llevaría a Amestrí del norte, salía a una hora considerable, mientras daban las 10:00 am, aguardaba en el andén con Hat y su pequeño hermano. Para fortuna y alegría de ambos, el pequeño niño había sido rescatado por la brigada que dirigía Jean, había resultado casi ileso, solo algunas fracturas de menor grado y raspones.

La escuela se había colapsado casi en su totalidad, pero la maestra de Senmut y otros niños, había actuado a tiempo llevando a todos sus estudiantes a un lugar seguro. Tan pronto los descubrieron un equipo de médicos se desplazo hasta el lugar, para socorrer a los heridos, Havoc había reconocido al niño que vestía pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter verde, su hermana le había hablado tanto de él que le resulto fácil saber que era ese pequeño. Abandono sus labores dejando un encargado y el mismo llevo al niño al hospital, para después avisar a su hermana y ganar con esto el apreció y gratitud de ambos.

Cuando escucharon el sonido del tren acercarse, se pusieron de pie y acercaron hasta la línea de seguridad. Se despidió de ambos de manera cariñosa, y sin decirle a nadie sus propósitos se instalo en un vagón.

----------------------------------------------------

No importaba cuantas veces recorriera aquella ciudad, hacía apenas seis meses que había estado ahí y el panorama desolador no había cambiado. La crueldad de la región y de su clima, le hacían pensar a Havoc en un verdadero calvario y exilió, al cual no solo habían envíado a su coronel, sino también a los demás habitantes: hombres, mujeres y niños, de una u otra manera aprendieron a sobrevivir, aunque sea de forma austera.

Aún era temprano y supuso que Mustang se encontraba en la base militar, así que con una buena recompensa convenció a un joven para llevar un recado hasta allá, mientras el esperaba a las afuera de la cabaña de Roy. 15 min mas tarde distinguió de entre la blancura del lugar la silueta del hombre, desde esa distancia apreció un notable cambio en su rostro, solo esperaba que sus ojos no lo engañaran.

**-"Teniente Havoc debí haberlo sabido, que lo trae por aquí"**

**-"Que acaso esperaba que se tratara de otra persona"**

**-"No nadie en realidad. Pero será mejor que hablemos adentro; creo que esta nevada va a durar un rato y parece ser mas fuerte que las demás"** –Le hablaba mientras introducía la llave y lo hacía pasar.

Se quedo mirando con asombro y preguntándose siempre lo mismo: Como era que Roy Mustang acostumbrado a los lujos y comodidades de pronto se encontrara viviendo de esa manera tan rural, por decir lo menos.

**-"Aún sigues pensando que vivo en un muladar"** –hablo para sacar a su amigo de su asombro, su voz sonaba mas cálida y amigable que de costumbre.

**-"Si aún lo creo"** –le respondió con cierta burla, como solía hacerlo en central **–"Pero dime algo, te noto mas alegre que de costumbre, acaso ha pasado algo bueno en su vida Taisa"**

**-"Si puede ser. Y como van las cosas por central; como se encuentran, Breda, Fuery, Falman... y ella"** –esto último lo pronuncio en apenas un susurro, que aún así escucho Jean.

**-"Todos estamos ocupados en las labores, para reconstruir central, así que no hemos tenido tiempo de descansar, hasta hoy... ni de pensar en nada o nadie... como veo usted lo ha estado haciendo"**

Roy sabía hacia donde quería llegar su compañero con tantas indirectas; y aunque sabía que era de su entera confianza; prefería darle largas al asunto y tocarlo lo menos posible. Como bien lo había manifestado Havoc, en Roy se distinguía un notable cambio, había dejado atrás su seriedad y autoflagelación, para abrirse nuevamente a la vida y a las cosas gratas de ésta.El motivo, era simple desde su reencuentro con Riza.

Descubrió que nadie que no fuera él ocupaba su corazón, y esto le basto para recobrar lo que creía perdido; ciertamente le había dolido verla llorando aferrándose en vano a el, y aunque en ese momento quiso estrecharla entre sus brazos; reconfortarla y susurrarle lo que ella tanto deseaba escuchar, le basto con recordar lo que le dijeran hace dos años para abandonar toda idea de rehacer su vida al lado de la mujer que amaba, y regresar a lo que en ese momento era su vida.

**-"Havoc se a lo que has venido y adonde quieres llegar con esta plática; pero si me disculpas prefería no tocar el tema" **

**-"Es una verdadera lastima, pero no vine hasta aquí por nada, he venido por una respuesta y no me iré sin ella. Y mas vale que hables si no la próxima vez traeré conmigo a la teniente, seguro que no querrás que vea las condiciones en que vives" –**

Roy dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, para después ceder a la petición de Jean **–Y bien que es lo que quieres saber. Por que estoy aquí, porque acepte venir a vivir a este remoto lugar sin pelear. O que sucedió entre nosotros hace dos años y porque me fui sin decirle nada; o porque repetí la misma estupidez hace dos semanas"**

**-"Solo quiero la verdad. Trabaje bastantes años bajo tu servició así que te conozco se cuando estas mintiendo" –**Trato de sonar como una ligera advertencia, ante cualquier trampa de Roy.

**-"La razón es simple... estúpida y simple. Hace dos años después de la muerte de Bradley todos o casi todos supieron quien había sido el culpable, todo me inculpaba y lo supe desde un principio... supe que después de eso sería destituido de mis funciones ... y en ese momento nada me importo, solo quería venganza por la muerte de Maes..."**

**-"Pero si hubieras sabido que esto pasaría... es decir que te mandarían a este lugar lejos de nosotros... lejos de Hawkeye, aún así hubieras seguido adelante" –**se adelanto Havoc

**-"Hubiera actuado con mas prudencia, solo eso. Veras Havoc, aunque nunca se hizo publico, todos estaban concientes del peligro que significaba yo para ellos, en realidad creo que solo me dejaron con vida por lastima, por mis logros pasados, pero sabían que si me dejaban con mi equipo podría causarles problemas, así que una buen día recibí un sobre. No se necesitaba ser muy listo para saber que era... para saber que dentro estaba mi destitución y mi maravilloso nuevo cargo, sin mencionar unas cuantas amenazas claro" –**dejo escapar un ligera risa de burla.

**-"Eso me queda claro. Lo que aún no entiendo es porque nunca accediste a que Hawkeye viniera de visita con nosotros, siempre encontrabas un pretexto, la evadías con una facilidad que me cuesta creer que sea lo que en realidad deseabas. Dime algo Roy nunca sentiste algo por Hawkeye, es decir otra cosa aparte de compromiso laboral; acaso nunca la llegaste a mirar como mujer" –**se hubiera pensado que Havoc solo buscaba molestarlo, pero su semblante era serio al igual que su pregunta.

**-"No puedo mentirte; pero eso fue hace dos años y todo termino. Yo pude sobrevivir a pesar de todo, así que estoy seguro que Riza también puede salir adelante, siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte" **–hablaba con el recuerdo de ella en mente.

**-"No digas estupideces, tu mejor que nadie sabe que eso no es cierto. En todo este tiempo no haz sido capaz de olvidarla, y no te engañes Roy, sobreviviste porque te aferraste a su recuerdo; como seguro ella lo hizo" **

**-"Havoc dos años es mucho tiempo, seguramente ella ya me olvido... seguro sale con alguien, vamos tu la conoces no es una mujer que se hunda en su depresión..." –**buscaba por todos los medios no pensar en ella.

"**Te equivocas, ni en dos años o posiblemente nunca se puede llegar a olvidar a una persona, y menos un amor tan grande como el que le profesabas a Hawkeye"**

Aunque le resultaba imposible, Jean tenía la razón. No pasaba un día sin que Roy no pensara en la mujer que había abandonado en Central, a la que había jurado proteger y la única manera de lograrlo había sido esa...alejarse de ella, y olvidarla; pero eso simplemente era imposible. Como bien se lo había remarcado, su recuerdo era el único motor que encontraba para salir adelante cada día, cuando su esperanza parecía flanquear y la muerte no le parecía tan mala, bastaba con cerrar los ojos un breve instante para reencontrarse con ella... con su sonrisa, sus besos y su pasado, que al contrarío de todo lo demás estos nunca envejecían; cierto era que cada vez los veía mas distantes... pero siempre los recordaba como lo mejor en su vida. Y aunque sus palabras eran duras, en el fondo conocía el sufrimiento por el cual seguramente había y estaba atravesando Riza. Aún así se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

**-"Sabes que en una semana muchos serán ascendidos de puesto. Y que a Riza le ofrecieron una muy buena plaza; que cabe la posibilidad de que ella la acepte" **–sus recursos al igual que su paciencia estaban llegando a su fin

**-"Me alegro por ella"**

**-"Maldita sea Mustang, que demonios te sucede.. verdaderamente haz cambiado, dejaste de ser aquel hombre visionario y ambicioso que todos conocíamos y apoyábamos... dejaste que esos desgraciados militares se salieran con la suya, te humillaron y tu no haces nada. Ni siquiera te atreves a lugar por ella, por lo que es tuyo. ¿Por qué te quedas tan tranquilo?" –**se había puesto de pie y estaba decidido a lanzarse a golpes, con tal de hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero eso no fue necesario ya que una voz le dio la respuesta

**-"Porque es un cobarde" –** Ambos giraron la cara hacia la voz. En la entrada se encontraba el superior de Roy que entraba a su casa, sin mas ni mas. Se acerco a la mesa y dejo un sobre frente a Roy. **–"Mustang esta carta viene directo de central, parecen ser buenas noticias... que esperas ábrelo"**

Sin remilgar, lo abrió y leyó en silencio; leyendo con detenimiento cada palabra sin poder creer aún el contenido de esta. Cuando la termino los dos hombres frente a él, lo esperan impacientes.

**-"He sido reasignado nuevamente a mi cargo, en Central" **

**-"Me parece bien, un hombre como tu no encaja en un ambiente tan rural como este... no hay demasiada acción y rara vez se ve una mujer hermosa por estos rumbos. Así que Coronel Mustang usted debe de mandar cuanto antes su respuesta; diciéndoles que acepta" –**antes de que Roy hiciera cualquier comentario, el general prosiguió ignorándolo **–"Si no quieres que me quede con ese concepto de cobarde, hazlo... demuéstrales a todos que aunque te manden al fin del mundo aún así eres superior a ellos. Ve patéales el trasero, y después reconquista a esa teniente, dile la verdad, dile que esos perros te amenazaron con meterla en problemas si no te alejabas de ella. Y antes de que digas algo... Roy Mustang desde hoy no trabajas mas para mí." –**sin agregar otra palabra salió de la misma manera inesperada en que había entrado.

Havoc solo le dedico una grata sonrisa, para después agregar.

**-"No tienes muchas opciones, ehh! Roy. Te estaremos esperando en Central Coronel, y entonces me contaras, de que trata esa amenaza** " – se puso de pie, coloco su abrigo, pero la voz atrás de él, lo hizo permanecer de pie.

**-"La amenaza de esa carta, era que si me negaba a salir de la cuidad pacíficamente, la teniente Hawkeye iba a sufrir las consecuencias. Se enteraron que ella también estuvo involucrada en lo de Bradley, y con esto inventaron una supuesta relación amorosa entre ella y yo... como bien sabrás su puesto y logros mas que ayudarla la comprometían. Y si hubiesen iniciado una averiguación en su contra, la pagaría caro. Sabes a lo que me refiero... que hubieras hecho en mi lugar teniente Havoc"**

**-"Lo mismo que tú, me supongo. Pero con que una relación amorosa, ja no estaban tan lejos de la verdad, o me equivoco Roy" –**se giró solo para burlarse amistosamente de él.

**-"Eso no es de su incumbencia... me parece que un Teniente no debe inmiscuirse en la vida de su Coronel... y menos en la de un reconocido alquimista como yo, así que mas respeto Teniente Havoc"** –aunque su voz sonaba sería, su rostro no lo estaba, tan solo había sido la manera de decirle a su amigo que estaba de regreso.

En contadas ocasiones había contemplado la posibilidad de regresar a Central, sus deseos de estar en la cabeza de la milicia quedaron apartados por algún tiempo, mas nunca pretendió abandonar aquel ideal, que a tantas personas le había prometido. Y esos dos años, ahora ya no los veía como una desgracia, si no mas bien como una prueba mas y la pauta que le daría accesolibre para su triunfal regreso a la base principal de toda la milicia.

Su despliegue sería arrasador y todos aquellos que eran sus enemigos la pagarían caro... porque para el alquimista de la llama, lo único que importaba era conquistar la gloría, el poder, supremacía y su ambición de restablecer el orden y un nuevo régimen en el país no habían cambiado. Sin contar que después de eso, no volvería a amedrentarse con simples amenazas, y que su destino no lo forjaría nadie que no fuera él, así que de pronto la idea de reconquistar a Riza, de regresar a su lado y tenerla una vez mas en sus brazos ya no le parecía tan lejana.

**-"Bastardo"**

Fue lo último que pronuncio Havoc, antes de salir de la casa. Las cosas parecían saber salido mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Había ido por respuestas para ayudar a su compañera, pero regresaría a Central con una noticia mucho mejor. Roy Mustang en una semana estaría ocupando su lugar en Central, y teniendo a ambos cerca sin dudas lograr su reconciliación, y unión como pareja le serían cosa fácil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**-"Teniente Hawkeye, buen día"**

**-"Buen día Havoc, como te fue en tu fin de semana... supe que saliste de la cuidad y abandonaste a tu novia. Es la primera vez que pueden pasar todo el día juntos y tu simplemente desapareces" **–hablaba animada Riza mientras caminaba al lado de Havoc, que la había alcanzado en una esquina del pasillo.

**-"Te noto mas alegre que de costumbre, paso algo bueno" _–_**le pregunto al verla de mejor humor, y con un notables ganas de charlar.

**-"Si algo así" **

**-"Y que es puedo saberlo... acaso tiene que ver con una sorpresa grata" **

**-"Pues no se a que te refieras con eso. Pero acabo de aceptar la oferta de la que te había hablado; justo voy saliendo de la oficina del General Beckenbauer, y en una hora debo integrarme a su brigada" **

Havoc percibió que detrás de aquella alegría se escondía un secreto. Era como si intencionalmente Hawkeye hubiera estado trabajando todo ese tiempo, para llegar a ese punto; sin duda sabía que Riza era una mujer inteligente y extremadamente astuta que siempre actuaba con prudencia y velando por sus intereses... y en el pasado por los de Roy ; pero ahora no entendía el interés y entusiasmo que mostraba por estar bajo las ordenes de un nuevo hombre; sobre todo dado que ese militar era nuevo en Central. Y extrañamente aquella confesión había molestado en parte de Havoc.

Ingresaron juntos a su oficina y después de que ella anunció su noticia, comenzó a empacar sus cosas. Todos experimentaron el mismo sentimiento de Havoc; pero tan solo la felicitaron y ayudaron con sus cosas. Una hora mas tarde era oficial que Riza Hawkeye dejaba atrás a su antigua brigada para incorporarse a una nueva bajo las ordenes de un General extranjero.

En realidad su nuevo puesto no distaba mucho de su anterior cargo, de hecho era el mismo. Al ser considerada la mejor tiradora dentro de la milicia y la predilecta en Central, el General Beckenbauer le había hecho la oferta de unirse a él y encargarse principalmente de su seguridad y de asuntos internos sin mayor relevancia; todo esto acompañado de ciertos privilegios que adquiría directamente al estar al lado de unos de los hombres mas importantes dentro del ámbito. Además de que corría el rumor que él había posado sus ojos en ella.

Aquella propuesta le pareció tentadora a Riza, y una manera eficaz de lograr sus propósitos, así que sin titubear lo acepto. Se había retirado de las labores de reconstrucción, que ya no eran tantas y se había concentrado a permanecer cerca de su superior. Al finalizar la semana se había acoplado para sorpresa de Nedved a la perfección a su puesto, ahora solo le faltaba afrontar una última prueba y el podría depositar plenamente su confianza y fines en ella.

**-"Teniente Hawkeye, aguarde un minuto antes de que se marche quisiera entregarle su próxima misión" –**

**-"De que se trata General" **–pidió mientras se acercaba a él, y tomaba de sus manos un papel. **–"Quiere que valla el lunes a primera hora a la estación de trenes para recoger a una persona, si me lo permite es un asunto sin demasiada relevancia" –** exclamó al leer el comunicado, donde se mostraba toda la información excepto el nombre de la persona

**-"Se equivoca en todo. La persona que llega a Central es ese tal Mustang, regresa a Central a ocupar su antiguo puesto, nosotros fuimos elegidos para preparar la comitiva y recibirlo... no lo conozco aún en persona y lo poco que se son rumores. Pero tal vez usted que trabajo para el pueda decirme algunas cosas" –**sonrió de manera maliciosa

**-"No hay mucho que decir... los rumores hablan por si mismos. Es un hombre como todos los demás... solo se preocupa por sus intereses y tiene una manera poco ortodoxa de trabajar" –**expreso sin darle importancia al tema

**-"Aguarde no se impaciente, tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar, yo también iré a recogerlo quiero conocerlo, usted y yo lo esperaremos el lunes al terminar nuestro turno" **

**-"Entendido, si me disculpa me retiro y hasta entonces" **–salió sin decirle algo mas.

Justo el día que acepto su oferta, se había enterado que una carta había sido enviada a Amestri , dirigida a Roy, ella tenía pleno conocimiento de esto y sabía que en una semana el regresaría a central, pero trato de hacer a un lado todo sentimiento ajeno a lo laboral y no prestarle importancia al asunto. Después de todo como el mismo se lo había expresado: lo de ellos nunca podría ser realidad, y para que aferrarse a un imposible como ahora lo veía. La resolución a la que había llegado después de tantos dolores de cabeza, había sido sencilla, enterrar todo sentimiento y relación que la uniera a Roy Mustang y comenzar desde cero. Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo desde hace cinco días.

* * *

**HATSHEPSUTH**


	3. Chapter 3

**REDENCION**

**CAPITULO III**

El lunes se había visto, notablemente distraída de todo cuanto hacía, afortunadamente para ella permaneció todo el día a solas, Nedved había salido y regreso hasta las 6:00 pm , cruzo algunas palabras con Riza, y después ambos partieron en dirección a la estación. El tren en el que llegaría Roy estaría ahí a las 7:30, así que decidieron esperar sentados cerca del anden, esperando en silencio ambos.

Roy contaba impaciente los días para volver a Central, a su verdadero hogar, unas horas antes se había despedido de todos sus compañeros, y sostuvo una larga y amena platica con su superior, para mas tarde estrecharse la mano en la entrada del vagón. Después de algunas horas de trayecto, comenzaba a divisar el cambio de clima y terreno, y Central se veía cada vez mas próximo. No esperaba que alguien aguardara su llegada, así que la cuestión no le preocupo en lo mas mínimo. Hace tres días le había pedido a Havoc, que hiciera todos los preparativos y contratara a alguien para limpiar su antigua casa.

Bajo del tren exponiendo las fuerzas que habían retornado a él, inspecciono rápidamente el lugar y para su agrado nada había cambiado, alguien se le acerco y le entrego su equipaje, se giro hacía el para agradecerle y cuando retorno su vista al frente... no pudo esconder una grata y sorprendida sonrisa. De pie frente a él se encontraba Riza Hawkeye, el principal motivo por el cual había regresado.

Si su cuerpo hubiera obedecido de forma mas rápida las señales de su cerebro y corazón se habría lazando a ella, estrechándola en un caluroso abrazo y bañando en besos su rostro. Pero antes de que lo intentara una hombre mas alto que ella se puso atrás, acabando de inmediato con su sonrisa y dándole paso a un gesto de extrañeza.

**-"Usted debe de ser el Coronel Roy Mustang" **–hablo mientras se adelantaba e interponía entre él y Riza

**-"Coronel Roy Mustang y alquimista estatal. Y usted es" –**A Riza le alegro saber que su dejo de superioridad había regresado

**-"Soy el General Nedved G. Beckenbauer, la teniente y yo hemos venido para darle la bienvenida en nombre de todos. Lo conduciremos a su casa y mañana podrá presentarse a laborar"** –y sin agregar algo mas, le dio la espalda y camino hacía la salida, Riza lo imito. A Roy aquella situación le molesto, pero prefirió callar.

Lo escruto meticulosamente en esos escasos minutos, y para su total desagrado tuvo que aceptar que el hombre era poseedor de un buen porte. Nedved Beckenbauer, descendía de un linaje excepcional, casi real y tan antiguo que aún hoy día costaba creer que una raza tan pura allá perdurado a través de los años. Su apellido aunque poco conocido en Central, no pasaba desapercibido para la mayoría de la gente importante del país; pues se mantenía fresca en su memoria y bolsillos las generosas contribuciones que realizaban año tras año, para diferentes causas entre ellas la mas relevante era la milicia, y armas militares.

Todo esto era lo de menos; a Roy no le importaba ni intimidaba todos sus títulos de nobleza, ni posición económica, que muy posiblemente ésta había influido para que el este en ese puesto. Lo que comenzaba a inquietarle era su presencia.

Beckenbauer era un hombre que podía ser descrito por muchas mujeres con una sola palabra: _candente._ Alto, poseedor de un cuerpo bien esculpido... formado a base no de continuo entrenamiento, al contrarío se había formado durante sus años mozos, en su entrenamiento para militar y sus campañas a diferentes partes de su país, y mas reciente en Central; sus ojos verdes; aunque gélidos y penetrantes... como los de Roy... no lograban cautivar a simple vista, ni causar ese efecto demoledor que poseía Mustang; haciendo perfecto juego con una piel morena y un rostro sencillamente imponente y atractivo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente antes de integrarse a sus labores, lo condujeron a la una oficina en donde para su gran desagrado se encontraba el mismo hombre de ayer, con Hawkeye a su espalda, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que le decían sus superiores, veía de reojo a ambos y mientras se preguntaba que hacía ella en aquel sitio. Las únicas palabras a las cuales atendió fueron las que le informaron que su brigada se mantenía intacta; salvo por la primer teniente Hawkeye, que ahora servia bajo las ordenes de otra persona. Y esto lo sintió como el primer golpe en su carrera... inesperado y demoledor.

Al escuchar aquella revelación, instintivamente Roy giro la cara hacía ella, en tanto que Riza solo se limito a bajarla.

Tan pronto abandono aquella sala, se dirigió a su oficina; la cólera que lo embargaba desde ayer cuando los vio juntos; paso desapercibida para sus compañeros, que lo recibieron con verdadera alegría, mismo que se habían dado la libertad de preparar una discreta fiesta de bienvenida. No queriendo apagar su felicidad se mostró alegre de verlos y se integro a su celebración. Algunas horas antes de terminar su turno, Roy dio por terminada la fiesta y asigno a cada uno una labor, no pudiendo ocultar mas sus ansias se dirigió a Falman.

**-"Falman, como misión extra necesito toda la información acerca de ese estúpido General Beckenbauer; es decir quien lo conoce, de donde rayos apareció y quien se cree para pavonearse por los pasillos como si fuera gran cosa" **

**-"Tengo la impresión de que alguien siente celos..." **

**-"Déjese de estupideces Havoc y concéntrese en trabajar, y ya que parece que es usted el de los celos ayude a Falman. Quiero todo; me entendieron todo" **

Y es que sin comprenderlo o sin aceptarlo, la presencia y cercanía de ese hombre con Riza, su teniente y su mujer, lo exasperaba y crispaba los nervios.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos en presencia de aquel militar y Roy Mustang podía jurar que dentro de poco Nedved debutaría, en el puesto numero uno de su lista de enemigos, y con justas razones; pues si la cercanía entre ese hombre y Riza continuaba, ya podía empezar planear miles de torturas para él.

Para el pleno desagrado de Mustang, Nedved resulto ser su superior indirectamente en caso de que no asistiera su actual superior, tendría que acatar sus ordenes. Aunque por otra parte nada podría ser tan malo, y es que para una mente tan astuta como la de Mustang, cualquier oportunidad, por mínima y estrecha que sea, era un triunfo asegurado. Ahora que lo razonaba, que Nedved fuera su superior, equivaldría a acercar, asechar y tener de cercaA Riza, y de manera fácil, indirectamente el hombre comenzaba a facilitarle las cosas.

Esperaba a que su turno terminara, para ir a reunirse con Riza, no había tenido tiempo de verla; y ella parecía evitarlo en la medida posible, ayer no había dicho nada y hoy el breve instante que estuvieron en el mismo lugar, sintió como si lo ignorara. Pero seguro tan solo se trataba de la impresión de verlo nuevamente. La oportunidad no tardo en llegar, al igual que la dura realidad

Giró de pronto al escuchar que alguien la llamaba en voz baja; a pesar de que el pasillo se encontraba desolado y se dirigía a la salida.

**-"Riza, contenta de verme" –**murmuro Roy con una espléndida sonrisa; que seguro le resultaría imposible evadir.

**-"Coronel Mustang, puedo servirle en algo" –**fue su cortante respuesta

**-"Coronel... te sucede algo, se que estas molesta por lo que paso, pero sinceramente lo lamento" **

**-"Molesta y disculparlo; nada de eso Coronel; si bien recuerdo fue usted el que le puso fin a todo hace dos años. Así que le agradeceré que se dirija a mí como teniente, cuando lo necesite... y en horas de trabajo" **

Incapaz de agregar algo mas, la vio darse la vuelta y dejarlo ahí plantado en pleno pasillo. Su indiferencia y frialdad en su mirada, le cayeron como un balde de agua helada; y fue hasta ese momento que había cometido un gran error, si pensó que Riza iba a correr a sus brazos, indefensa y en busca de consuelo, tan pronto lo viera de regreso, había sido sido solo eso...una idea...finalmente la había dejado ir hace un mes y nunca mas se repetiría.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Regreso a su casa abatido, a su grandiosa y aparentemente eterna soledad; miró el teléfono y se vio tentando a marcar a su casa, a exigirle una explicación coherente y razonable, por la cual lo allá desechado como si de basura se tratase. Súbitamente un ferviente odio y enojo hacía ella nació en su interior, pensando mandar todo al carajo... pero así como de espontáneo surgió esa irá con la misma intensidad y rapidez se desvaneció, dejando solo un hueco de soledad en su interior.

Los sentimientos de Riza no distaban mucho de los que en ese momento experimentaba Roy; pero al contrarió de él ella afrontaba la situación de otra manera. Una de las muchas cualidades que Roy en mas de una ocasión le había elogiado, era su determinación al momento de emprender una tarea; y que nunca salvo que no valiera la pena abandonaba; y la misión que se había auto impuesto, sabía que debía llevarla hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Aún sí esta significaba ser mas dura y frívola que nunca.

Así que haciendo caso omiso a sus sentimientos y corazón tanto como le eran posibles, se acostó en su cama, no sin antes recordarse a así misma el porque de su comportamiento.

---------------------------------------------------

Por suerte para ella Roy Mustang, no era de las personas que acostumbraban llegar temprano al cuartel, así no tendría que encararlo en los pasillos, y para cuando el llegara tendría su trabajo dispuesto en su escritorio, Riza había previsto todas las veces que podría encontrárselo, así que trazo toda una rutina para evadirlo en la medida posible.

Ya había transcurrido un mes, desde que implantara ese método, y todo marchaba tal y como lo había previsto... solo con un pequeño error; las contadas ocasiones que se había visto con Roy, eran encuentros mas gélidos que la antártica.

Conocía todos sus gestos, tenía grabada en su memoria todos y cada una de sus miradas; pero aquella era nueva, única reservada solo para ella... pues ni siquiera veía con esos ojos Nedved . Hace tiempo ella era la poseedora de otra de sus exclusivas miradas... no solía usarla nunca... con nadie...con ninguna mujer que no fuera ella; y ahora aquellos ojos que antes la miraban a diario con amor; ahora se vislumbraba un creciente y profundo rencor mezclado si era posible con incomprensión.

Aquellas veces en que se encontraban, aunque fuera por escasos segundos ella tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible para no pensar en lo que tanto le atemorizaba... y eso era que llegara a olvidarla. Después de todo Roy Mustang no era de los que esperaban por alguien, y eso mas que alentarla lograba hundirla cada vez mas en ese profundo y desolado abismo.

----------------------------------------------------------

**-"General podría preguntarle un par de cosas" **

Hablo uno de esos días, después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, que agoto todos los demás recursos, y una vez reunidas las fuerza y ensayar sus preguntas se decidió a hacerlo aquella mañana.

**-"Adelante Teniente Hawkeye" **

**-"Es posible que una persona que fue por escasos días General, y que por problemas de política fue destituido de su cargo, pueda volver a reclamar ese rango" –**Hablo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos del hombros, sin parpadear, por lo menos no hasta obtener una respuesta convincente.

**-"Cabría la posibilidad, pero solo si la persona fue ascendida por un fuhrer y siempre y cuando el no lo allá revocado de dicho cargo. Pero se necesitan muchos tramites, ya sabe es lento, tedioso y la mayoría de las veces fallan a favor del interesado" **

**-"Y que tipo de trámites son los que se exigen para esos casos" **

**-"La vía difícil exige al menos la firma de 5 Generales o personas que estén dentro del circulo, sin mencionar una buena y convincente carta. Aunque todo estos tramites se pueden suprimir si cuentan con una buena influencia" –**Rió estridentemente al reconocer que solo eran pocos los que contaban con el mismo benefició que gozaba él.

**-"Puede que eso funcione, pero lo mejor es saber que ha llegado tan alto, solo por su esfuerzo y no por hacer obras de caridad" –**Respondió como contraofensiva al comentario de mal gusto del hombre.

**-"Teniente Hawkeye, no estará pensando hacer una revolución para que usted pueda ascender de pues o si. Personalmente considero que las mujeres deben de mantenerse detrás de nosotros, los hombres" –**Se notaba que el hombre tenía una idea primitiva del rol de la mujeres en la milicia.

**-"Si, puede que lo haga. Ah! Y una cosa mas, usted no es el único que posee influencias, hay quienes están mas en la cima de lo queaparentan, y por encima de su dinero" **

Y sin agregar algún otro comentario salió con algunos expedientes. Necesitaba hacer esa llamada cuanto antes, ahora que Nedved le había revelado una valiosa información tenía que ejecutar su plan cuanto antes. En realidad no creyó que resultase tan fácil, tenía en mente tramites complicados; pero para su gran felicidad todo era sencillo. Y como se lo había recalcado Nedved: _Alguien influyente puede ser de gran utilidad. _Y ella conocía a la persona adecuada.

Solo restaba hacer esa llamada telefónica. Desde el teléfono de su oficina era inconcebible con Nedved escuchando, seguro terminaría por frustrar su intento. Una cabina telefónica, personalmente la joven rubia, trataba de evitar esos sitios, después de haber experimentado la muerte de uno de sus amigos. Pero hacerla en alguno del cuartel sería enterar a todos. Aunque siempre quedaba siempre un único teléfono, accesible y de su plena confianza, solo restaba esperar que él no estuviera en su oficina.

Al juzgar por el ruido de voces femeninas en el patio, seguro Roy Mustang daba nuevamente muestras de su galantería y técnicas de seducción.

Llamó a la puerta antes de entrar, y como lo había supuesto la oficina se encontraba sola. Tomo la bocina, después del segundo timbre una voz de mujer le contesto.

**-"Quisiera hablar con el General Grumman por favor" –**pidió una vez que la mujer se cayó

**-"El General esta en una junta, y pidió nadie lo interrumpa" **

**-"Es urgente, dígale que Elizabeth lo necesita" –**Antes de que la secretaria lo negara de nuevo, ella se le adelanto –**"Si no lo hace, yo personalmente iré a derribar la puerta" **

A regañadientes la mujer deposito la bocina y la dejo esperando algunos minutos.

**-"Había pedido que nadie me interrumpiese; pero cuando escuche tu nombre no pude negarme. Como haz estado Riza" –**La voz madura pero firme y potente del hombre seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

**-"General, le agradezco su atención" **

**-"Por favor Riza, déjate de formalidades. No te comunicas conmigo en meses y cuando lo haces me tratas como un desconocido" **

**-"Lo lamento abuelo. A mí también me da gusto escucharte. Pero necesito pedirte un favor" **

**-"Hacía ti o hacía alguien. Conociéndote, seguro fui tu último recurso, pero esta bien. Te pareces si nos vemos a las 3:00 pm, en el lugar que tanto te gusta" **

**-"Te lo agradezco abuelo, nos vemos hasta entonces"**

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**

Les agradezco a todas como siempre. Y solo tengo una pequeña duda como se llama el abuela de Riza: Grumman o Gran; el segundo lo vi en el manga, donde Roy plática con otro militar y se da cuenta que el General le tiende una mano indirectamente. Pero no recuerdo como lo llama cuando le ofrece la mano de su nieta. Si saben haganme la aclaración si.

**HATSHEPSUTH**


	4. Chapter 4

**REDENCIÓN**

**CAPITULO IV**

A las 2:50 Riza esperaba paciente en una mesa de un pequeño restaurante. Desde la entrada reconoció su inconfundible porte; el se acerco hasta la mesa, la abrazo correspondiendo el gesto paternal, antes de que tomaran asiento el beso su mejilla. Sus encuentros eran escasos y contados, habían acordado no levantar sospechas acerca de los lazos que los unían; ambos lo habían pactado el día en que Riza ingreso a la milicia; aún así ella sabía que contaba con su apoyo incondicional.

Cuando se reunían generalmente era en aquel lugar, o durante las vacaciones en la casa de campo, propiedad de los Hawkeyes.

**-"Y bien querida de que querías hablarme" –**comenzó con la conversación, a la hora del postre y después de haber plática de otras cosas.

**-"Abuelo, Nedved me contó que** **para reinstalar a un militar a su anterior cargo, hay que cubrir ciertas reglar" –**

**-"A un militar... los tramites son diferentes van de acuerdo al rango, podrías ser mas explicita"**

**-"Un General...lo fue por unos días ahora sigue como Coronel"** –Ocultaría en la medida posible su identidad, aunque sabía que no era por mucho tiempo, su abuelo la conocía mejor que nada.

**-"Un Coronel, que va para General... y si no me equivoco también es alquimista estatal, héroe de guerra, se llama Roy Mustang... y le rompió el corazón a mi tesoro" –**Hablo sin darle mas rodeos al asunto

**-"No te equivocas abuelo. Eso lo decidimos los dos, era lo mejor, recuerda nada de relaciones entre militares" –**fingió una sonrisa para convencerlo

**-"Eso es solo una ley hecha de papel Riza. No cuenta a la hora de enamorarse o atender los asuntos del corazón, y ya no lo puedes negar; nunca me lo contaste pero yo siempre lo supe"**

**-"Abuelo eso ya no importa y no estoy aquí para tratar ese tema. Necesito de tu ayuda para hacer que lo reinstalen como General, me ayudaras" –**pidió suplicante

**-"Lo lamento Riza pero no puedo hacerlo, conoces el papeleo y no puedo pasar por encima de esa ley; necesitaras arreglártelas tu sola eras lista mi niña y se que lo lograras" –**Al notar como su rostro de suplica se transformo a uno de desilusión, agrego sonriente **–"Como General y representante del parlamento no puedo; pero como tu abuelo y favor especial a mi nieta predilecta puedo ser de utilidad" **

Alzó el rostro para agradecerle su ayuda, pero el hombre se encontraba escribiendo en una servilleta algunos nombres. Se lo entrego guiñándole un ojo, y dejando al aire algunas ideas, e instrucciones de donde podía localizarlos y que recurso utilizar para convencerlos.

Ese día se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa. A solas Riza comenzó a buscar en los archivos que poseía los datos de los nombres que aparecían en la servilleta.

_-General Grumman _(sonrió ante eso, sabía que podía contar con él y por lo menos era su primera firma segura.

_-Christopher Newman _(Conocía aquella persona, tenía casi un año que no lo veía pero podía asegurar que era fácil convencerlo)

_-James Wellington _(Reconocía vagamente ese nombre, y si era quien creía tenía una deuda por pagarle)

A pesar de que reconocía la mayoría de los nombres en la lista; comenzaba a pensar que no le resultaría tan fácil como le pareció en un principió. Pero aún recordaba las últimas palabras de su abuelo y sabía que tenía razón. -**"Recuerda que lo mas importante es acercarte a aquellos de tu confianza, que estén dispuestos a ayudarte sin plantearte cuestiones, pero también siempre quedan aquellos a los cuales hay que cobrarles algún favor. Como sea si en verdad quieres ayudarlo, deberás ser mas astuta que ellos"**

--------------------

Lo que el día anterior le pareció una tarea fácil, ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Se pregunto que hubiera hecho sin la ayuda de su abuelo. _Seguro encontrar un militar dispuesto a ayudarme sería imposible.- _Se digo a sí misma cabizbaja, cuando colgaba por sexta vez el teléfono, todas con un rotundo rechazo, otros mas amigable se habían excusado fingiendo estar ocupados.

Lo único que ayudo para devolverle el animo fue un sobre cerrado con la información que requería, no fue necesario que lo abriera sabía de quien era; el general Grumman, su primera y aparente única ayuda. Sonrió amargamente, pensando que si ellos dos daban lo mejor de si, entonces ella no iba a ser la excepción.

Suspiro profundamente, miró algún tiempo el nombre frente a ella y sin dudarlo marco el numero.

**-"General Wellintong. Soy la Teniente Hawkeye. Necesito que me pague el favor que le hice hace cinco años"** -Habló sin detenerse y con voz firme.

"**Hawkeye recuerdo que yo jure le pagaría ese favor, pero también recuerdo que usted rechazo todas mis propuesta"**

**-"Lo se, pero sus propuestas no iban mas allá de lo vulgar. De cualquier manera estaré en su oficina en 20 minutos, con los papeles que quiero firme" **

Colgó molesta, durante los primeros meses se preguntaba casi a diario que la había llevado a salvar a ese hombre, había pasado desde ese día acosándola insaciablemente. Hasta que un día después de una propuesta por demás ofensiva, estuvo a punto de tomar una carabina y descargarla, pero Mustang se le había adelantado amenazando con liquidarlo si se le volvía acerca a Riza. Desde ese día había evitado todo contacto con aquel hombre, hasta hoy.

---------------------

**-"Havoc necesito que me acompañes, voy a ver a Wellintong"** –No pensaba ir sola, así que dedicó llevar a Havoc para cuidarle la espalda.

**-"¡Que, lo dices enserió Riza, acaso ya olvidaste lo que te hizo"**

**-"No Jean, claro que no lo he olvidado, pero es urgente necesito que haga algo por mí. Me ayudaras"**

**-"No se que pretendes, pero te ayudare" –**suspiro resignado

Antes de girarse a el y agradecerle, algo en el escritorio que estaba frente a ella llamo su atención, camino hasta el dándole la espalda al hombre que la observaba en silenció.

En el escritorio del Coronel Mustang, se hallaban varias cartas con remitentes que nada tenían que ver con los militares. Sumado a los extravagantes olores que desprendían algunos y unas cajas con regalos confirmaban sus sospechas.

**-"Así que sus admiradoras no se han hecho esperar. Y supongo que ha de salir con algunas de ellas" –**Pronunció en voz alta con tono melancólico; como si aquellas cartas de amor se burlaran de ella, lastimándola.

**-"Se equivoca Hawkeye no he aceptado ni una cita, y no he salido con nadie desde que regrese a Central" –**Pronunció una voz detrás de ella, haciéndola girar rápidamente y mirarlo asustada a los ojos.

Cuando entro estaba segura que Havoc era el único en ese lugar, y no se dio cuenta que Roy había entrado.

**-"Es una lástima seguro son mujeres como le gustan. No debería rechazarlas" –**hablo tratando de modular su tono de voz y haciéndose para atrás chocando con el escritorio; que en ese momento todo era mejor a estar cerca de él.

**-"Espero una carta en especial, eso es todo" –**pronunció con un dejo de tristeza.

Sorprendida por esas palabras volvió nuevamente su rostro a sus ojos, antes de otra cosa sucediera halló la salida; alejándose rápidamente seguida de Havoc que se excuso ante Mustang.

--------------------

La oficina del General Wellintong, se encontraba en otro edificio de Central, a unos cuantos metros de donde laboraban ellos. En el camino le contó al militar lo que debía hacer. Así que cuando estuvo frente la puerta entro tan pronto le abrieron, dejándola entreabierta para que Jean pudiera observar lo que pasaba.

**-"Necesito que firme estos informes"**

**-"Y si los firmo, finalmente aceptaras salir conmigo"**

**-"No, no he venido a que me insulte, estoy aquí para exigirle reditué el favor que le hice y lo único que necesito es que firme" –**sabía que debía apresurar las cosas antes de que el se negara.

**-"Esta bien voy a firmar esos malditos papeles para que te largues cuanto antes"**

Haciendo caso omiso a ese último comentario, se acerco a él y le tendió el sobre. Se había confiado demasiado pronto y acercado de mas. La cogió del brazo y atrajo hacía él con algún proposito en mente. Solo un instante le llevo alejarse de él y antes de que hiciera algo el se le adelanto.

**-"Ja, enserió creíste que accedería a tus estupideces, ya una vez te me escapaste pero esta vez no te será tan fácil, además no veo a ese tal Mustang cuidándote, que acaso se aburrió de ti" –**Ese tono de burla, enfatizando ciertas palabras, bastaron para que Riza desenfundara su arma. Pero para su sorpresa Havoc se le había adelantado.

Tomó por el cuello al hombre, lo levanto quedando sus pies ligeramente suspendidos, y con una actitud de furia que la mujer nunca antes había visto en el rostro de su compañero amenazo al hombre.

**-"Nunca... me escucho maldito cerdo, vuelva a poner una mano sobre la teniente Hawkeye" –**La actitud de Havoc le basto para quedarse callado.

**-"¡Eh! Hawkeye, así que eran verdad los rumores. Después de que Mustang te dejo te refugiaste en los brazos de este imbecil" **

Aquellas palabras paralizaron por un momento a Riza, solo reacciono cuando vio que Havoc había desaparecido y se encontraba golpeando al hombre.

-------------------**-**

**"Coronel Mustang, la Teniente, el Teniente, Havoc, Hawkeye, ese General. Havoc lo va a matar a golpes" –**entro corriendo Fuery dirigiéndose a Roy.

**-"Que pasa Fuery, que hay con ellos explíquese" **

**-"Están en la oficina de ese tal Wellintong. Parece que el insulto a Hawkeye y Havoc la defendió, no se pero..."**

Roy salió antes de que Fuery terminara de hablar, Breda y Falman intrigados lo siguieron y Fuery tuvo que echarse a correr para alcanzarlos.

**-"Havoc que sucede" –**Fue su autoritaria pregunta, mientras se acercaba seguido de sus hombres.

Jean se encontraba sentado con la espalda recargada sobre la pared con Riza a su lado sosteniéndole una bolsa de hielo que le había tendido un militar. Al interpretar su mirada se acerco hasta el hincándose a su lado, para escuchar sin que nadie mas se enterara de lo que había sucedido. Havoc solo tenia el labio partido, nada grave en comparación del otro hombre.

Y ante todos los estupefactos hombres, Roy se acerco al General, para amenazarlo nuevamente. –**"General no se como maneje usted las cosas. Pero si agredió a cualquiera de mis hombres tendrá que pagarla. Le partió el labio a mi subordinado, lo agredió sin motivos y creo que ya una vez le había advertido dejar a la Teniente en paz y lo que le acaba de hacer no puedo pasarlo por alto..."**

**-"Despreocúpese Mustang, aquí estoy y yo respondo en todo por mi subordinada" –**Lo cayó una voz detrás de él. **–"Hawkeye explíqueme que paso aquí" –**Le habló ignorando lo que decía Roy y pasándolo de largo. Riza se puso de pie, llevo su mano a su frente y le narro parte de lo que había pasado.

**-"Comprendo" –**A Roy le pareció que le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la mujer y le tomaba el sobre que aún sostenía.** –"General no me importa que tenga las manos rotas o este inconsciente, lo único que me importa es que firme estos papeles que mi Teniente le trajo" **

El hombre maldiciendo firmó los papeles, dirigiéndole una fulminante mirada a Riza, que los observaba sorprendida por la ayuda de Nedved. Se los regreso y antes de que abandonara el lugar se dirigió sin voltear a ver al hombre **–"General esto no se va a quedar así, insultando a mi subordinada, en breve recibirá un citatorio para tratar su caso, Teniente vamos" **

Roy se encargo de dirigirle una mirada de odio antes de que los perdiera de vista, ayudara a Havoc a ponerse de pie y regresara a su oficina, mas molesto que nunca.

**--------------------**

Nunca antes se había sentido tan mal como ese día. Primero humillada por ese hombre, Havoc podría haber estado en problemas de no ser porque tanto Roy como Nedved culparon directamente al otro hombre, Mustang dispuesto a rematarlo por ella, defendiéndola como siempre, Nedeved abogando en su favor y dando paso a otro problema entre el y Roy. Afortunadamente para ella faltaban solo dos días mas de trabajo y después podría olvidarse de eso.

Pero ese solo fue el inició de una serie en cadena de rumores y problemas. Muchos decían que ella salía con Havoc o con Nedved, después de la forma en que ambos la defendieron no se podía pensar otra cosa. Y aunque todos sabían que era imposible, siempre era reconfortable tener algo de que hablar.

Pretendía en la medida posible hacer caso omiso a esos comentarios, pero cada vez le resultaba mas difícil. Y cuando la presión del trabajo, de su investigación que si bien seguía siendo difícil ya había conseguido cuatro de las cinco firmas, de ver cada vez mas distante a Roy y de los rumores, se hicieron presente sintió que no podía mas.

Al final del día había bajo a la galería de tiro, se sentó en un banco con la vista fija en el piso quedándose así un tiempo hasta que empezó a sollozar y las lagrimas que había reprimido por tanto tiempo finalmente fluían con libertad.

**-"Riza conseguí una información que seguro te interesa...Riza cariño que te pasa, porque lloras" –**Sin esperar respuesta el general Grumman se sentó a su lado y la atrajo a él, abrazando.

**-"No puedo abuelo...no puedo con los rumores y no puedo seguir ayudando a Roy, en verdad lo quería e intente pero no puedo. Creo que lo perdí abuelo."-**Pronunciaba entrecortadamente aferrándose con mas fuerza al abrigo de su abuelo

**-"Pero de que hablas Riza, no le tomes importancia a esas tonterías tu misma sabes que son mentiras. Y no puedes abandonar ahora a Mustang, no ahora que haz logrado tanto. Escúchame cariño, hable con el superior de Roy en Amestris y esta dispuesto a ayudarlo"**

**-----**

**-"General Grumman me dijeron que aquí lo encontraría necesito hablar con usted acerca de...Riza te ocurre algo" –**se dirigió a ella preocupado,ella apenas oyó su voz se enderezo y limpiaba las lagrimas con su manga.

**-"Coronel Mustang, mi nieta solo se siente un poco mal. Pero dígame que se le ofrece" **-Se puso de pie tapándole la visibilidad de Riza. Roy era el único que conocia el parentesco de ambos.

**-"General quisiera que me entrenara en el uso de armas, como ya estará informado en una semana partimos a la guerra en el oeste, allá esta lloviendo y comprenderá que mi alquimia no es muy útil en esos casos y no soy muy diestro con las armas** "

Había apartado la vista de ella que miraba hacía otro lado, pero Roy pudo ver por el rabillo del ojos como volteaba asustada al escucharlo.

**-"Riza segura que estas bien, no necesitas que te lleve a tu casa"**

**-"Estoy bien Coronel, no se preocupe por mí" – **Y sin voltear a verlo salió del lugar

**-"Coronel, es una lástima que parta ahora, comprendo su situación pero yo no puedo ayudarlo ya no soy tan diestro como antes. Pero conozco a la persona indicada, lo espero mañana en mi casa ahí podrá entrenar"** -sin agregar algo mas salió a alcanzar a Riza.

------

**-"Riza mañana te espero en casa para desayunar, no acepto negativas"**

**-"Ahí estaré abuelo, descuida"**

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

¡Uy! espero no sientan deseos de fusilarme, pero veran mi compu. se descompuso y de milagro pude salvar los adelantos que tenía en los fics...Y para reecompensar la espera procurare subir la semana entrante. Gracias por su comprensión jaja... y por sus reviews

**HATSHEPSUTH**


	5. Chapter 5

**REDENCIÓN**

**CAPITULO V:**

A las 10: am, Riza se presento en la casa de Grumman tal y como se lo había prometido el día anterior.

Instalándose ambos en la sala para recibir de manos de la joven sirvienta, una taza de te acompañado de leche y algunas galletas. Su plática fue de poca relevancia. Hasta que Riza se atrevió a preguntarle a su abuelo, como había sido que el superior de Roy en el Norte aceptase firmar su ascenso.

**-"Sencillo, pensé darle buenas referencias de él, pero no fue necesario parece que el General**, **tiene en estima a Roy, así que acepto ayudarlo" –**Le explico el caso, al ver que Riza tenía especial interés en aquello.

**-"Así que solo necesitamos enviar la carta y papeles y el lo regresara firmados" **

**-"No, te equivocas. Te imaginas que pasaría si se extraviaran en el camino y cayeran en manos poco confiables, todo tu plan se arruinaría y quedaríamos expuestos"**

**-"Entonces debemos presentarnos nosotros hasta las oficinas del cuartel en el Norte" –**Al ver que el asentía con la cabeza, agrego **–"Podrías ocuparte tu de este caso ¡por favor!. Yo pretendo hacer otra cosa, no te molesta o si abuelo, solo te tomaría dos días a lo sumo ir hasta allá" –**Aunado al rostro de suplica de la rubia, la idea que había previsto desde ayer al presentarse la oportunidad no la dejo escapar, así que acepto.

El timbre de la entrada se escucho después de algunos minutos, Riza hizo un movimiento con la intención de levantarse pero Grumman la detuvo, al tiempo que la sirvienta se aproximaba a abrir.

-----------------------

Riza se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, oculta por el sillón, un mueble antiguo al igual que la mayoría de las cosas en esa casa. Grumman sonrió gratamente, se puso de pie, invitándolo a acercarse.

**-"Coronel Mustang, lo esperábamos. Aunque debo de elogiarle su puntualidad, justo entra cuando son las 11:00" **

Riza abrió los ojos como dos grande platos, poco falto para que la taza que sostenía en sus manos se cayera. Al escuchar el sonido de la taza chocar contra el plató Roy giro hacía el sillón y su sonrisa se alargo aun mas, al ver a una estática y si era posible apenada Riza. Ella disimulo la mayor indiferencia a su presencia, pero no basto para que ambos hombres notasen el ligero temblar de su mano.

**-"Teniente Hawkeye, no espera encontrar tan grata compañía" –**Trato de sonar amable, pero en su voz había un dejo de seducción.

**-"Coronel Mustang, acostumbro a venir los fines de semana a casa de mi abuelo. Pero tal vez hoy hubiera hecho una excepción" –**Fue su poco sincera pero cortante respuesta.

**-"¡Oh! Vamos déjense de formalismos, no estamos en el cuartel para llamarse por rangos. Así que Riza, Roy pasemos al comedor, tenemos aún mucho que hacer" **

Riza que había evitado ver a los ojos a Roy, recorrió con su mirada su cuerpo; ya que verlo sin el uniforme siempre era una grata sorpresa. Aun estando ella sentada Roy observo la ropa de la mujer: una falda campesina en café con una blusa blanca, al ponerse ésta de pie, no perdió de su campo visual cada uno de sus movimientos.

**-"Mustang que es lo que considera mas importante, le enseñen" -**Hizo la pregunta que sin duda obligaría a ambos a permanecer algún tiempo a solas.

**-"No soy tan hábil como usted o Riza con las armas, tan solo conozco lo primordial. Así que creo que con una buena puntería saldré bien librado del campo de batalla" –**Su voz como siempre sonaba soberbia sin tomar en serio el peligro que presentaba esa campaña.

**-"Una buena puntería no es suficiente, se necesita precisión, velocidad, aplomo, nunca dudar a la hora de jalar el gatillo y tener siempre presente por que disparas. De lo contrario morirás sin dar tiempo de quitar el seguro al arma" –**Su voz sonó un tanto dura, y sin pretenderlo capto la atención de ambos hombres.

**-"Ve Coronel como tuve razón al decirle que yo no era el adecuado para su entrenamiento. Ahí tenemos a la mejor tiradora de toda Central o será de Amestrís, dándole consejos para no morir. Así que mi nieta se encargara de eso nuevamente" **

**-"No lo creo General, yo no podría tengo cosas que hacer" –**Trato de salirse de semejante tarea

**-"Riza, si yo estuviera libre esta semana tal vez me ocuparía de enseñarle a Mustang lo mismo que a ti, pero como sabes tengo que salir unos días de viaje y no podré" **

Resignada y sin poder apelar asintió con una forzada sonrisa. No es que en realidad lo detestara como quería hacerle parecer a Roy, tan solo era para no estar cerca de él y decirle una vez mas lo mucho que lo amaba, y revelarle lo que estaba haciendo.

Logro controlarse, se puso de pie y pidió a Roy la siguiera, mientras que Grumman los veía alejarse con una sonrisa en los labios.

----------------------------------------

Aún en silencio lo guío a través de la casa, hasta salir a los patios pasando unos arcos, hasta llegar a lo que Roy considero era la cabina de tiro. Su rápido recorrido de la casa asombro al hombre, era la primera vez que estaba en aquel lugar y le sorprendió ver que la familia de Riza gozaba de una buena posición económica. Ella había visto por el rabillo del ojo como Mustang giraba a todas partes observando el lugar, aún así prefirió marchar callada, hasta que considero apropiado sacarlo de las dudas.

**-"La milicia paga bien, cuando se esta en la cima"- **Roy se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, cosa que agradeció pero también sentía que esa pregunta tenía otro significado.

**-"Si, lo se, pero tu sabes que yo no aspiro al poder por cosas materiales"**

Ni siquiera Roy hubiera imaginado que poseyeran tal lugar. Era a diferencia de los que había en central, un área verde lo suficientemente grande para que existieran al menos tres cabinas. Por sobre el pasto salían unas estructuras de acero que supuso el militar era de donde salían los blancos, un pasillo adoquinado y que daba al frente del terreno, en la pared algunos blancos móviles y a la derecha del lugar un cuarto donde estaba almacenadas todas las armas, Roy se sorprendió de encontrar en ese lugar una cómoda, mientras el seguía inspeccionado con la vista el lugar Riza se adelanto hasta los estantes y extrajo dos armas diferentes.

**-"Armas de largo y corto alcance" –**Su voz hizo volver a Roy su vista a ella; Riza le señalaba las dos armas, una pistola y un fúsil. Para atender mejor a la explicación, se acerco hasta la mesa colocándose al lado de la rubia. **–"Las armas cortas son fáciles de usar, se toman con una mano y no presentan mayor inconveniente. Las largas necesitan estar apoyadas siempre en el hombro de lo contrarió el disparo saldrá desviado e incluso puedes llegar a dislocarte el brazo. Por eso creo que debemos empezar por esas" **

Le llevo algunos minutos explicarle todo lo referente a armas, municiones, detonaciones. Roy la escuchaba atento.

Le tendió una escopeta y una carabina, ella salió con el fúsil, primero le explico como debían sostenerse y después de una rápida demostración, que como era de suponerse Riza derribo todos los blanco, le indico a Roy que había llegado su turno.

Tomo la escopeta. Puso las piernas tal y como ella se lo indico y recargándola en su hombro, enfoco los primeros blancos que se encontraban a una distancia prudente. O Riza en verdad era una buena instructora, o Roy tenía un talento nato, escondido pero nato, o solo se había tratado de suerte; lo que fuese esa primera ronda de 10 blancos con carga de 5, fue satisfactoria para ambos.

El segundo; metros mas atrás, fue como el primero, el tercero con las dos primeras armas, a mayor distancia, mas blancos y moviéndose mas rápidos; presentaron los primeros problemas para el alquimista.

Riza dio muestras de una infinita paciencia, trataba de corregir la postura del cuerpo de Roy o del arma, daba consejos para cargar rápido sin perder de vista el frente, y hasta alababa el desempeño de Roy.

La última hora se había sentado en la tapa de un gran barril, que en otro tiempo contenía pólvora para los mosquetes; con las piernas cruzadas, apoyando sobre su rodilla el brazo y su mentón en ésta. Observando detenidamente a Roy de perfil, que había comenzado a transpirar, otorgándole una apariencia de extrema seducción a los ojos de la joven mujer, no perdía de vista ni uno solo de sus movimientos, y gestos de frustración. Regreso de su estupor al escuchar una detonación demasiado cerca de donde se encontraba ella. Se enderezo casi al instante y giro hacía su derecha para ver incrustada en la pared la bala, del tiro que había fallado Roy.

Y es que al percatarse de que reinaba nuevamente el silenció entre ellos Roy había volteado a donde se encontraba Riza, y ahí sentada, con su falda deslizándose en sus piernas un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, las botas que no cubrían del todo su visibilidad, meciendo distraídamente el pie, absorta en algún pensamiento para no notarlo, ver por a través de su brazo el discreto escote de su blusa. Le hizo soltar el dedo del gatillo momento en el que salió disparado el tiro.

Se quedo mudo observando los movimientos de Riza, ella cuando regreso al frente la vista, trato de interrogarlo con la mirada; pero sintiéndose fracasado arrogo el arma, se sentó en la esquina y cubrió con sus manos su rostro. En que demonios estaba pensado, sin dudas era un imbecil, solo unos centímetros de mala suerte y la bala se hubiera proyectado sobre Riza.

Ella espero algunos minutos a que el se moviera después se paro y acerco a él.

**-"Tú error radica en que te distraes con facilidad, seguro que cuando usas tu alquimia en lo único que piensas es en tu blanco y ser certero, es lo mismo con las armas" –**Tomo del suelo la carabina y derribo todos los blancos, repitiendo nuevamente los errores que había encontrado en Roy, aunque este parecía no prestarle la mas mínima atención.

**-"En el cuarto de las armas, hay una cómoda tu la usabas, pasabas aquí tanto tiempo entrenadote"** –Hacia mas de 20 minutos que no había pronunciado media palabra, y ahora que lo hacía era con esa extraña pregunta.

**-"Si, era mía me gustaba estar a solas en este lugar, perfeccionado mi puntería, no es que amara tanto como crees el matar a alguien, nunca lo he hecho por eso. Lo mencione en el comedor, _tener siempre presente porque disparas, _siempre lo he hecho con la convicción de defender a los que amo" –**Su voz se corto por algún mal recuerdo y revelándole a Roy que siempre jalo del gatillo por él.

**-"Mi poder alquímico solo lo quería para lo mismo, pero no se si he hecho lo correcto" –**Se puso de pie y tomo de las manos de la rubia el arma, comenzado de nuevo con el entrenamiento.

La noche había caído, pero Riza seguía siendo certera, Roy había mejorado pero ahora con tan mala visibilidad había perdido al menos dos blancos, Riza se puso a su lado, apoyo su mano en su cintura y la otra en su brazo ayudándole a encontrar la mejor posición. Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que podía sentir el roce de su ropa sobre la de el, sus rostros uno al lado del otro, le permitía aspirar su perfume, pero no podía distraerse. Antes de la última detonación, Riza le susurro al oído tan bajo que sus palabras parecían dar muestra del sentimiento que había quedado en el pasado, pero estaba seguro aún no había muerto.

**-"Roy por favor concéntrate, no soportaría perderte de nuevo" –**Se aparto de el y dejo que realizara la última ejecución.

**-**--------------------------------

Toda la semana al terminar su trabajo Roy bajaba a las cabinas, Riza bajaba con el solo unos cuantos minutos. Había mejorado bastante y esperaba cada día que Riza le reiterara sus palabras pero no volvió a pronunciar nada parecido. El jueves ella no había bajado, Roy la espero mas tiempo del normal pero nunca llego, mañana partiría y al menos estaría fuera dos meses, sin tener noticias de ella y sin poderse despedirse.

Riza se había enterado que Nedved partiría a la guerra, pero para su desgracia ella no estaba anotada como los militares que viajarían con el. Le tomo toda la semana e incluso el jueves seguía tratando de convencerlo que seria mas útil en el frente que encargándose del trabajo.

Nedved ya había previsto esa actitud por parte de su teniente, y tal vez lo había dispuesto así desde el principio. Pues fue él, el que recomendó a Mustang como segundo al mando. También sabía que cuando Riza se enterara haría hasta lo imposible por hacer que la incluyera. Así que su plan era sencillo: conociendo las debilidades de Mustang y lo que haría Riza, humillarlo y recalcarle en su rostro quien era el que mandaba, lo satisfacía gratamente. Y es que había acumulado cierto odio hacía Roy que costaba creer esperara tanto tiempo para denigrarlo.

Antes de que terminara el día y completamente segura de que se quedaría en Central sin hacer nada, mas que esperar día con día, que Roy estuviera a salvo. Ya era muy tarde, seguro él ya no estaría en la cabina, y presentarse mañana para despedirse de el sería muy obvió. Tomo sus cosas para marcharse pero antes de que saliera la voz de su superior la detuvo.

**-"Teniente mañana a las 6:00 de la mañana en la estación de trenes" **

Sonrió internamente, había logrado convencerlo, pero con el semblante firme se despidió de el y salió.

**---------------------------- **

No tuvo la oportunidad de verlo por la mañana, al parecer había partido antes que ellos. Tal como lo había mencionado Roy todo el Oeste se encontraba en constantes lluvias, su campamento lo habían asentado en una zona que continuaba mojada a causa de la última tormenta. Nedved en ningún momento la dejo apartarse de él, pero apenas bajaron del camión Riza pudo distinguir a Roy a lo lejos agrupando a sus hombres, acompañado de Havoc y Breda haciendo un reconocimiento del terreno.

Entro detrás de sus superior a la tienda donde lo tenían que mantener informado de todo, pasados 15 minutos, ella estaba de espalda pero pudo reconocer la voz de Mustang reportándose frente a Nedved. Volteo enseguida y sin importarle la cara de sorpresa de Roy y Havoc, les dedico una cálida sonrisa. Cuando los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, se dijeron todo.

_-"Estoy aquí para protegerte" _

_-"Lo se, pero permite que sea yo el que te proteja" _

Roy se mantenía firme a su promesa, de parte de sus hombres no se había presentado una sola baja y los heridos que regresaban eran con heridas poco relevantes. La política de Roy, recurrir lo menos posibles al uso de la fuerza, era un punto de constantes riñas y discusiones con Nedved. Él siempre sediento de sangre y los días en que las bajas humanas eran visibles, pareciera que su moral se elevaba.

Mas de una vez los soldados los vieron discutir, sin importarle el rango de la persona que tenía frente a él Roy, alzaba la voz y exponía lo desacuerdo que estaba con él y sus ideales de entre mas muertes mejor. Riza solo escuchaba en silenció lista para actuar en el momento en que uno se lanzara sobre el otro, pero nunca fueron mas allá de amenazas verbales.

A menudo y desobedeciendo las ordenes de su superior Riza caminaba alrededor de Roy a una distancia prudente, donde solo su vista lo alcanzara y con el dedo sobre el seguro del arma.

Su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte de los normal, sus sentidos siempre despiertos se agudizaron en ese instante, bajo la tupida lluvia y con el ocaso a punto de aparecer, Riza pudo escudriñar desde su posición como Mustang comenzaba a reagrupar a sus hombres, comenzando con el recuento de estos que se habían alejado mas de lo que había ordenado, cuando casi todos se encontraban en su línea la luz de un arma disparada derribo a un joven soldado, sin pensarlo el alquimista se lanzo mas allá de su trinchera para recoger a su hombre.

Ninguno de los de su brigada lo vio alejarse de ellos, pues se encontraban apresurando a los soldados a regresar y formarse. Roy se entretuvo mas de lo permitido en la línea de fuego, tomo los signos vitales del soldado que al parecer le habían dado en la pierna pero seguía con vida, paso su brazo sobre su espalda para ayudar a levantarlo pero el hombre no reaccionaba.

El agua comenzaba a calarle los huesos y la noche lo seguía amenazante; lo hecho sobre su espalda sosteniéndolo de un lado por los brazos y del otro las piernas, regresando a su trinchera, pero la tierra mojada y el peso del hombre le impedía moverse rápido, dándole la espalda a sus enemigos sabía que era blanco fácil y que en cualquier momento podría sentir en caliente y agudo dolor de una bala. Pero también sabía que no podía dejar a su suerte una vida, y menos si esta estaba a su cargo. Algunas balas pasaron rozándolo; unos cuantos metros y estaría a salvo, pero la presión de la mano que disparaba era cada vez mas precisa. Alcanzo a gritarle a Havoc, este volteo enseguida, ajustando la mirilla de su arma, y disparando casi al instante, pudo asegurar que había fallado el tiro, pero a una seña de Breda que observaba con binoculares le indico que el hombre yacía muerto.

Desde la distancia Riza cargo nuevamente el arma, dispuesta a disparar cuantas veces fueran necesarias. Pero no hubo necesidad, una semana después todos regresaban a Central

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Ustedes que piensan, me gusto el cap. pero creo que esta algo flojo, tal vez debí reducirlo, espero compezar todo en el siguiente. 

Lady2scopio,Unibium, la alquimista de la flama, motoko asakura, xris, beautifly92, Kimera Kuiroaki...,Queka-chan. Gracias.

**HATSHEPSUTH**


	6. Chapter 6

**REDENCION**

**CAPITULO VI:**

Después de aquel incidente, sin que el se lo propusiera Roy fue elevado de nuevo al pedestal de la gloría, con el cual se consolido la admiración y respeto que le mostraban sus hombres. El se mantenía indiferente a esto, cuando se lanzo a salvar al hombre, que se recuperaba favorablemente, no lo hizo por alcanzar la gloria, simplemente como su deber a cargo de esos hombres. Pero ellos no lo veían así, ningún superior se habría atrevido a correr como lo hizo el, solamente lo hubieran observado desde la trinchera viendo como agonizaba, pero él había sido diferente y por eso le admiraban.

Havoc le había contado a Breda que estaba seguro que su disparo había salido desviado, que el no mato a ese hombre, pero el militar solo lo tomaba como modestia por parte del teniente. Pero si se le hubiera realizado una necropsia a aquel cuerpo, se habría descubierto que la bala que lo mato no pertenecía al arma de Havoc, la de él se encontraba incrustada en el omóplato del hombre, y la que le causo la muerto estaba justo en medio de sus dos ojos.

Pasadas unas horas del incidente Nedved se entero de la inesperada victoría y muestra de heroísmo de Roy; al contrario de los soldados, el lo maldigó a los cuatro vientos, augurando que su victoria estaba próxima. Pero durante esos días no hizo nada.

A causa del mal humor de su superior Riza se había visto obligada a permanecer mas que antes a su lado, y tener como único vinculó entre ella y Roy a un joven soldado; que le reportaba todas las noches como se encontraba el alquimista.

No lo volvió a ver hasta el día en que se reencontraron en la estación para volver a Central, él hubiese querido preguntarle tantas cosas, pero Nedved no le dio tiempo; llamo determinantemente a Hawkeye a marchar a su lado y ocupar su sitio al frente de él, en el tren, dirigiéndole una mordaz mirada a Roy.

Al arribar a Central, gozo de murmurarle algunos insultos que prefirió ignorar Roy, en ese momento era mas importante terminar de contar sus tropas y ver que los heridos fuesen enviados al hospital.

--------------------------------------

El lunes por la mañana fue recibido con felicitaciones, miradas de gratitud, de respeto y una comitiva de lindas secretarias aclamaron su nombre. Estrecho rápidamente la mano de algunos superiores que lo felicitaban por su desempeño en esa campaña militar. Para después pasar a su oficina y trabajar en sus pendientes y reportes de su misión.

Se sentó en su sillón de cuero desilusionado, hubiera dejado toda aquella caravana por tan solo haberla visto, porque fuese Riza Hawkeye la que lo felicitara y lo viera con admiración; pero ella no apareció durante toda la tarde, ni en los siguientes dos días.

------------------------------------------

Ya estaba resignado a que no la vería hasta que ese tal Nedved quisiera insultarlo de nuevo, así que los ánimos con los que había regresado de la guerra se fueron apagando lentamente. El trabajo ya no surtía el mismo efecto en el, antes le servia para mitigar su turbación por pensar en ella, ahora ya ni siquiera en eso se podía apoyar; así que hizo a un lado los papeles y prefirió dormitar por algunas horas, hasta que fuera su hora de salida, de mínimo.

Tuvo que verse forzado a dejar sus sueños, a causa del constate cuchicheo que provenían de sus hombres. Alzo el rostro aun con ojos somnolientos, y un semblante que no podía negar que al menos llevaba dos horas dormido.

A través de los papeles que le nublaban un tanto la visibilidad al frente, pudo ver como los 4 hombres estaba hablando acerca de un papel que sostenía en manos Fury, puesto en medio de los escritorios, en donde se juntaban alrededor de este, Kain y Breda de pie, Havoc con un pie apoyado en la silla y Falman, inclinado un poco, debatiendo entre ellos el misterio de ese documento. Tardaron un tiempo en reparar en la presencia de su superior, el primero fue Falman que se enderezo y se dirigió a él, carraspeando en modo de alertar a sus compañeros.

**-"Mi coronel la Teniente Hawkeye, estuvo aquí"**

_-"¿Que, Riza estuvo aquí, pero ¿para que¿porque?. Seguro no vino a ver como estaba, entonces ¡Ah! Claro ese bastardo la mando a espiarme"_ –Saco conclusiones demasiado apresuradas y no escucho todo lo que digo el hombre

**-"La Teniente Hawkeye estuvo aquí, y trajo estas cartas" –**Se acerco a donde estaba Roy y le tendió las dos letras.

Apenas rasgo el primer sobre, alzo la vista encima de esta para ver como ya los cuatro hombres se encontraban frente a él, expectantes a lo que contenía dicha carta.

-----

_CORONEL MUSTANG. El parlamento tiene el privilegio de mostrarle sus gratitud al haber formado parte de la pasada campaña ...- _De ahí se extendía una extensa gama de agradecimientos, e historia de lo que había pasado. Con todo sus subordinados lo miraban como si mirasen a un ser supremo –_Por las nulas bajas que presento dicha campaña a su mando, le reiteramos nuestra gratitud, y como las palabras no es lo mismo que los hechos. Nos permitimos anunciarle que durante la próxima fiesta que se dará para celebrar a todos los participantes en dicho conflicto, es de suma importancia su presencia ya que será conmemorado nuevamente con los mas altos honores._

_Atentamente: Los miembros del Parlamento. _

_------_

Mientras su brigada proclama la victoria y honores de Roy, éste actuaba como si lo leído fuera algo de poca relevancia. En el otro sobre venia una elegante carta, donde anexaban la invitación para dos personas.

---------------------------------------

Riza se había debatido toda la semana entre el asistir a aquella celebración o no. En primer lugar, se sentía cansada, pero no por aquellas semanas al frente sino era un cansancio interno que provenía de lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Todas las noches el recuerdo de Roy la acompañaba, a veces de manera agradable y cálida otras de forma atroz, en los que lo veía apartándose de ella cada vez mas. Creía que ya había superado esa etapa después de dos años, tenía que estarlo, pero no era así. Durante los primeros meses de la partida de Roy a Amestris, constantemente era atacada por su recuerdo, lejano y distante, pero no por eso era menos lacerante. Después con el pasar del tiempo pudo contemplar de nuevo el sueño, aunque no fue por mucho, pues su regreso para ayudarlos durante el conflicto con esas armaduras removieron sus pesadillas, y ahora con su llegada todo deseo por sacarlo de su mente era infructuoso.

Ahora su segundo impedimento, era que esa noche iba a estar consagrada en su plenitud al héroe de guerra: Roy Mustang. Y lo último que pretendía era estar cerca de él, en su noche, por no mencionar que tenía que ahorrar fuerzas para darle la noticia de lo que había logrado, y por lo cual podía darse satisfecha.

Tan pronto como había regresado del Oeste, su abuelo la abarco en la primera oportunidad y le entrego la ultima firma que necesitaba. Arreglo las últimas formalidades y mando los papeles al Parlamentos, donde serian sometidos a una minuciosa investigación, que no lo fue tanto, dado que Grumman intervenía a ratos y el buen desempeño de Mustang en las últimas semanas y meses fueron pruebas suficientes para acordar su nuevo ascenso.

Ahora satisfecha y sintiendo que su misión estaba por finalizar, aguardaba paciente darle ella misma la noticia, dejaría pasar algunas semanas para terminar su trabajo en tanto que su carta de renuncia era aprobada y se alejaría para siempre de ese lugar... de Roy Mustang.

Con solo pensar en que ese día estaba próximo algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos; aun así sabía que era lo mejor para ambos.

Después de tanta meditación, supo que su ayuda hasta ahí podía llegar estando ella dentro de la milicia, una vez fuera se encargaría de que su abuelo lo ayudase, de no ser así sabía que Roy bien podría lograr abrirse camino, y siempre contaba con la ayuda de los que se quedaban tras él, sus fieles compañeros de brigada.

Finalmente decidió que asistiría a esa reunión, después de todo ella formo parte en la campaña, y aunque solo ella lo sabía jugó un papel importante en tal campaña.

------------------------------------------

Por conducto de Havoc, Roy supo que Riza había decidido no asistir a la fiesta. Uso a su subordinado para encargarse de convencer a la mujer, pero sabía de antemano el resultado. Así que tomo medidas el mismo.

Aun dando su mayor esfuerzo y recurriendo a su método de: _Vamos Riza soy tu mejor amigo, dime la verdad. _Ella siempre le respondía lo mismo- _No iré Havoc, tengo muchas cosas que hacer._

El lapso que le había dado Roy estaba por expirar y el aun no conseguía hacerla cambiar de parecer. Sus recursos no era lo único que llegaba a su fin, sino también ahora su salud mental, Mustang lo obligaba a darle día con día el reporte de lo que había pasado y si ella había cambiado de opinión. Y por el lado de Riza, ella seguía firme a su primera respuesta. Muchas veces paso por su cabeza la idea de echarse a llorar al suelo y esperar a que ambos arreglasen sus indiferencias, o al menos que sintieran compasión por el y la una aceptara ir y el otro a darle días de descanso. Pero eso nunca paso.

Dos días antes de la tan mencionada celebración, Roy entrego a Havoc un sobre, dándole instrucciones para que lo dejara en el escritorio de Hawkeye, en un lugar donde nadie que no fuese ella pudiera encontrarlo. Cosa fácil, según el juicio del Teniente, pero su segunda misión resultaba mas complicada: mantener todo ese día fuera de la oficina a Nedved.

Con la ayuda de Fury consiguió montar una buena farsa telefónica, que había obligado al General a abandonar la mayor parte del día el cuartel.

-----------------------------------------

Riza había permanecido desde su salida sola en la oficina, agradeciendo la extraña visita de Havoc, que había permanecido cerca del escritorio de ella. En el momento en que Riza se puso de pie para acomodar los archivos en las gavetas, él dejo la carta, saliendo casi de inmediato a avisarle a su Coronel.

En cuanto Havoc le confirmo su misión, Roy se apresuro hasta la oficina de ella. La puerta estaba entre abierta, avanzando con la mayor cautela posible. Riza se encontraba de espaldas agachada, en lo que supo Roy era su carta. Se puso detrás de ella y acercando su rostro a su oído le murmuro.

**-"Dime que aceptas ser mi pareja en la reunión del sábado" **

Aparto rápidamente la vista de la carta, que decía exactamente lo mismo. Cerro los ojos perdiéndose por algunos segundos en la sensación que le producía sentir de cerca a Roy, pero reponiéndose a este, le respondió aún sin mirarlo a los ojos, siempre dándole la espalda.

**-"No puedo, podría despertar sospechas. Además no deseo asistir" **

**-"Sospechas mal infundadas, no somos nada ya lo olvidaste, tú lo decidiste así" –**Estuvo a punto de girarse y gritarle en su cara: _Su culpa, si bien recordaba había sido él, Roy Mustang, el que la dejo hace dos años y no al revez; ahora con que derecho se sentía para decirle que fue ella la que rompió la relación. _

**-"Entonces porque me estas invitando"**

**-"Porque será divertido ir acompañado de alguien"**

**-"Iré, pero no por ti"**

**-"Y que me dices de ir a cenar después de la fiesta. Para agradecerte por los días que dedicaste a entrenarme"**

**-"No aceptaras un no por respuesta"**

Tomando lo último como una firme aceptación, después de tantos días de comportarse con suma frialdad y altivez, Roy sintió que Riza finalmente comenzaba a ceder a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Deposito un casto besos en la mejilla que la mujer, que al sentir el contacto de sus labios en su piel enrojeció, acompañado de un _Gracias_ que murmuro a su oído, y salió sin ver la expresión de la rubia.

--------------------------------------

La fiesta se llevaría a cabo en una de las mansiones mas deslumbrantes, tanto por su magnificencia como por lo antiguo del lugar. Con un gran salón de baile, donde lo mas esplendoroso eran los grandes candelabros iluminando en el suelo de mármol la silueta de las personas, los grandes ventanales abiertos para que la brisa de la noche penetrara en el interior del lugar y la música y murmullo de voces se perdiera entre los árboles.

Ya los invitados acompañados de sus novias, esposas, amigas comenzaban a llenar el lugar; juntándose en pequeños grupos para narrar sus hazañas realizadas en la guerra y cautivar mas a su pareja. Aunque uno que otro indiscreto o aventurado, hablaba de su gran líder.. el Coronel Roy Mustang. Y uno menos enterado pero no por eso dejaba de hablarse de su magnifica puntería, misma que había logrado salvar la vida de dos hombres; era Jean Havoc.

Así que para su grata sorpresa cuando llego acompañado de su joven novia, el luciendo un traje y ella un vestido azul turquesa que hacía resaltar su piel bronceada, fue bien acogido por un grupo de militares que estrecharon su mano y presentaron su respeto a tan certera puntería. No habiendo de otra tuvo que aceptar modestamente los elogios que recibía.

Como mal augurio de que esa noche Roy tendría pocas oportunidades de acercase a Riza, sin tener detrás de él a un hombre interesado en sus hazañas. Apenas salía de su casa, luciendo con ese porte característico en el y varonil un traje negro, resaltando sus facciones su cabello bien peinado. Se topo con que un hombre vocero de los del parlamento esperaba por él, para llevarlo hasta la mansión y presentarlo con aquellos hombres; lo que se traducía como: pasar toda la noche estrechando tantas manos como recibiría elogios y uno que otro chiste de mal gusto; por lo menos hasta la hora en se realizara el discurso y posteriormente pasar al comedor; momento en el cual Roy abandonaría el lugar y cenaría mas íntimamente con la persona que esperaba desde hace algún rato.

Riza tuvo que librarse de su superior y negarse a cuanta llamada y numero de extraña procedencia apareciera en su teléfono; la razón era fácil, de haber contestado a una de esas llamadas hubiera caído fácilmente en el truco de: _vallamos juntos, solo como superior y subordinada, no la pasaremos bien. _Y ante la obstinación de Nedved tendría poca cabida el negarse a esa proposición.

Se presento sola, deseando que la última persona que se cruzase por su camino fuera Nedved, y posteriormente cuando se reuniera ella con Roy, que finalmente le resultaría inevitable evitarlo, vería la forma de que entre ellos no se aniquilasen con miradas.

El primero en verla fue Havoc, separándose de momento del grupo con el que estaba, para ir a recibir a Hawkeye. Riza agradeció su caballerosidad, pero no tanto como la compañía de la joven mujer. Mientras plática con ella y con María Ross, sintió detrás de ella una persona, y por la cara de las mujeres supo que no se equivocaba; el problema era saber cual de los dos hombres se encontraba ahí. Aunque por el vuelco de alegría que dio su corazón supo de quien se trataba, sin siquiera verlo con los ojos.

Aquella noche Riza llevaba puesto un sencillo pero fino vestido de satén color uva, se dice que la cualidad de esta tela es que se adapta perfectamente a la silueta de cuerpo, y esa noche Roy comprobó que era cierto; el vestido dejaba entrever cada uno de sus sutiles y gráciles movimientos ya fuesen de caderas, o de sus piernas al sentarse y desplazarse. Sencillamente esa noche no existía mujer que a los ojos de Roy Mustang estuviera tan hermosa como su Riza.

Ya fuese el vestido, las zapatillas, su maquillaje delicado tan solo sus labios color melocotón, o su cabello sujeto con discretos pasadores la hacían ver tan bien que permaneció un momento callado, o tal vez esa repentina mudez se debía a que su corazón comprendía y le reiteraba una vez mas lo mucho que amaba a aquella mujer frente a él, y que como pago a todos sus pecados nunca podría volver estar a su lado.

Se acerco despacio, como dudando, no por que no quisiese estar con ella, ni mucho menos por lo que dirían los altos mandos al verlos juntos; era lo que menos le interesaba. Dudaba de que su autocontrol no fuese suficiente y su cuerpo involuntario a atender a su razón la estrechase en sus brazos y besara sus tersos labios.

Ella dio unos pasos alejándose de las dos mujeres que los observaban emocionadas por verlos; la una de nuevo juntos y la otra por primera vez. Tal vez era demasiado temerario o demasiado ingenuo en que nadie los vería, pero apenas la tuvo cerca, le dio un fugaz beso, haciéndola sonrosar, al tiempo que le reprochaba con su mirada ese acto. Su única y certera respuesta fue su encantadora sonrisa y ofrecerle su brazo para alejarse de la gente.

Aunque eso no fue posible por mucho tiempo, apenas pretendía Roy tocar el tema de su posible reconciliación, misma que había rondado por su mente por tantos días que era difícil dar una fecha exacta; aparecía ante ellos un militar, General o miembro del parlamente, que los saludaba sin sospechar que entre ambos había existido una relación y sus sentimientos traspasaban lo laboral. Roy comenzaba a sentirse acalorado, tanta fama llegada de improvisto no le molestaba, pero que fuera adulado tanto frente a Riza lo hacía sentir incomodo.

Pero ella bien lo conocía y permanecía con una amable sonrisa frente a los hombres, tratando de evitar que una risa de burla, al ver a Roy en semejante enredo, escapara y llegara a oídos del alquimista; por el contrarió cuando veía que la situación traspasaba los limites de paciencia de Roy, ella salía en su auxilio con una sencilla pero concreta respuesta y esto bastaba para alegar al hombre, hasta que otro llegara.

Se hubiera pensado que en los momentos en que permanecían a solas, se presentaría entre ellos un silenció de incertidumbre; pero para sorpresa de los pocos que conocían la verdad entre ellos, nada de eso pasaba muy por el contrarió hablaban como siempre, de manera natural y sin tanta formalidad como lo exigía al principió; ni siquiera ellos mismos se dieron cuenta o no querían aceptar que en presencia del otro se sentían tan confortables, que olvidaban sus diferencias y el pasado.

Después de dos largos y anhelantes años, Roy volvió a ver esa adorada y tan esperada sonrisa en los labios de su amada. Sabía que en ese momento cualquier palabra de amor acabaría con esa diversión tan inocente que gozaba Riza, así que se conformo con solo guardar en su mente esa escena y callar. Algunos mechones de cabello cayeron sobre el rostro de Riza, Roy alzo su mano con la intención de retirarlos pero en ese momento una voz, aumentada por el sonido del micrófono lo retuvo.

La hora de dar el informe, gratificaciones y conmemoraciones había dado inició, todos los hombres se conglomeraron frente al hombre que relataba los hechos, que ya todos conocían pero no estaba de mas contarlos, ambos sonrieron y se acercaron quedando algunos pasos rezagados de los demás. Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Roy, en el instante en que termino el relato de su hazaña y fue vitoreado por todos los presente. Aun con ese porte de hombre decidido y orgullo subió al lado del hombre para recibir algunas barras, que sin duda lucirían en su uniforme.

Agradeció aquel obsequio, y reiterando sus palabras de que solo cumplía con su deber se gano la gracia de todos los altos mandos, impulsándolo discretamente a la cima. Nuevamente los aplausos estallaron en la sala, Roy los observo agradecido fijándose especialmente en la mujer de vestido color uva, que lo miraba fijamente, pero con aquella mirada tan cálida y amorosa que solo le podía dedicar a él.

Ambos sonrieron cuando sus miradas se encontraron y ya ninguna lengua o idioma humano pudo haber sido mas explicitó; ella compartía con el cada momento de su merecida gloría, ambos sabían que ese momento solo era el inició de una fructífera carrera en ascenso que ambos habían perseguido durante tiempo, y por el cual tanto habían sufrido.

Roy creyó ver que una lagrima resbalaba por el rostro de Riza, pero fue tan imperceptible que no le tomo la suficiente importancia. De haber conocido la verdad de esa lágrima, no hubiera dudado en renunciar a todo cuanto había obtenido hasta ahora, para así impedir el solitario sufrimiento de Riza.

Lo cierto era que ante su última revelación y recordando que su tiempo comenzaba a expirar, el corazón de Riza fue estrujado discretamente, como si le recordara que ella no estaba destinada a gozar de dicha felicidad y que por el contrarió el ascenso de Roy significaba para ella su segura despedida.

**CONTINUARA...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gracias a todas, enserio agradezco todo su apoyo. Motoko lo siento pero hasta ahora pude hacer algo que me gustara. Mi agradecimiento mas grande a mi amiga lady2scorpio por esperarme hasta la madrugada, para leer; y por todo su apoyo que me ha brindado.

Bien, espero que a todas las que regresan a la escuela la pasen bien, y las que estan a mitad echenle ganas. Deseando que mi esc. no abarque todo mi tiempo y me de al menos unas horas para seguir con mis fics, me despido.

**HATSHEPSUTH**


	7. Chapter 7

**REDENCIÓN**

**CAPITULO VII**

Después de un brindis Roy se excuso por no poder quedarse mas tiempo y salió del lugar; para Riza su salida fue mas fácil, en toda esa noche no se topo mas que con amigos, Nedved no había dado signos de rondar las cercanías. El motivo había sido que Fury, Breda y Falman, como favor especial y contribución a la pronta reconciliación de Roy y Riza, aceptaron apartar todo el tiempo posible a Nedved de ellos.

Y todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado, de no ser porque solo dos ojos avizores y llenos de odio, habían visto como Riza se reunía con Roy para salir tomada de su mano.

**-"Felicidades por tu noche, y por lo bien que resulto tu ida a aquel lugar" –**Le expreso mas tarde en el carro.

**-"Gracias. Pero ¿quieres saber algo, que no le he dicho a nadie... En el momento en que venía de regreso con aquel soldado, tuve miedo de morir. Doy gracias a Havoc"**

**-"Si claro a Havoc" –**la forma en que lo pronunció hizo despertar en Roy ciertas sospechas, pero prefirió quedarse callado. **–"Pensé que no lo temías a la muerte" **

**-"Por diferentes motivos todos le tememos, unos lo aceptan otros no. Unos es por que aprecian tanto su vida que les atemoriza morir, para otros existe otra razón" **

Riza se giro para verlo a los ojos y comprender sus palabras, pero su semblante serio no le preemitió saber la realidad de éstas. Y ese tema quedo, de momento, olvidado cuando Roy le ofreció su mano para bajar del carro y entrar al restaurante.

Permaneció un momento de pie al reconocer el lugar. Un lujoso restaurante de comida francesa, donde la mayoría de los comensales eran parejas, la primera vez que estuvo ahí aun lo recordaba; se trataba de su primera cita oficial como pareja, después de que Roy se restableció completamente de las heridas producidas por Bradley.

Existían en el recuerdo de ambos, dos fechas especialmente significativas, y que los dos guardaban como su mas preciado tesoro. Uno de estos se desarrollo precisamente en aquel lugar, y ahora para recordar aquel momento llegaban al mismo lugar.

Roy había planeado esa cita, para hablar acerca de ellos, de manera madura y sincera, arreglar de una vez por todas esas lagunas que quedaron hace dos años y con el tiempo se hacían inmensas.

Antes de que por algún motivo desconocido... temor tal vez... miedo de reencontrar en ese lugar, los sentimientos que creyeron perdidos. Apareció el mesero trayendo consigo uno de los mejores vinos tintos de su cava ... un sauvignon(1) de aroma suave, cuerpo y sabor dulce y delicado.

Riza meneo su copa de un lado a otro, mirando el líquido rojizo detenidamente, como si de pronto fuese lo mas interesante en el mundo. Hasta que la voz de Roy le hizo alzar la mirada.

**-"¿Aún sigue gustándote este lugar?"**

**-"Si, claro es muy bonito y su comida es de lo mejor que hay en Central"**

**-"¿Haz regresado a este lugar ... con alguien?" –**De pronto una punzada de dolor se le clavo en el pecho... se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta, un simple si supuso que terminara con toda su felicidad.

**-"No, no podría. Aunque parezca insignificante, guardo gratos recuerdos de este lugar a tu lado, y prefiero conservarlos por sobre todas las cosas" –** Por primera vez desde que estaba de nuevo cerca de el, no se avergonzó de sus palabras.

Roy al escucharla sintió deseos de decirle que la amaba, que no se fue de Central por capricho, ni porque no pensara en ella... cuando era todo lo contrarió. Si había aceptado esa transferencia y denigración laboral, no fue como lo decía a todos, para pagar solo una mínima deuda por sus pecados, era cierto, pero la razón mas fuerte habían sido las amenazas, donde estaba de por medio Riza y su futuro.

Así que no cabía pensar que aquella noche a su lado, y todas esas palabras que le recito bajo las sabanas, habían sido por simple gusto.. para satisfacer una necesitad, aquello había ido mas lejos. Esa noche, aún era tan clara para él que bastaba con cerrar sus ojos y aspirar fuertemente para sentir como la fragancia de Riza entraba por su nariz para difundirse por todo su cuerpo.

Esa noche la primera y última con ella, no la llevo a la cama por mero capricho, no le hizo el amor por que sabía que tal vez nunca regresaría. Él lo sabía y esperaba que ella también, esa noche había estado con ella porque la amaba, la amaba y no quería separarse de ella, y así como esa vez le prometió que nunca le haría daño y lo había cumplido, esperaba poder reiterarle sus palabras. Aunque con lo que suponía había sufrido Riza, costaba creer que sus palabras fuesen ciertas.

Pero el destino no pensaba ponerle las cosas fáciles a Roy, se había ensañado con él y procuraba lastimarlo tanto o mas de lo que había herido a Riza.

Apenas abrió la boca, el mesero se acerco trayendo consigo la entrada. Una pequeña fuente con Foi Grass(2), el sutil sabor de ese alimento trago consigo una nueva avalancha de recuerdos para Riza. Roy espero otro momento para retomar su antigua conversación y prefirió centrarse en otros temas.

Durante el postre: unas crepas doradas con frutas y salsa de kiwi, comprendió que si no hablaba de una vez, esa oportunidad no se repetiría.

**-"¿Sabes cuales fueron los motivos por los que me marche de Central hace dos años?" – **Hablo finalmente, haciendo a un lado su plato casi intacto.

**-"Supieron que fuiste el responsable de la muerte de Bradley, supongo que también temieron que te sublevaras en contra de toda la política militar. No se, nunca lo he pensado"- **imito su movimiento y ahora lo miraba fijamente.

**-"Yo me refiero a la verdadera razón. Eso solo sirvió para disfrazar lo que paso en realidad" –**Ante su silencio continuo hablando** –"Ni esa noche, ni nunca pretendí alejarme de ti, después de lo que vivimos en las últimas semanas era lo que yo menos hubiera deseado, incluso si eso nunca hubiese pasado. Lo que paso y nunca te dije... por miedo, por estupidez que se yo"**

Ella lo miro con amable tristeza y murmuro **–"Roy... en realidad no me interesa saber que paso. Para mí eso ya no tiene sentido ahora"."Te puedes dar acaso una idea de lo que sentí hace dos años, cuando abrí los ojos y encontré la cama vacía, que en vano te espere y jamás obtuve respuesta alguna".**

**-"Si esa noche me hubieras dicho lo que pretendes ahora, hubiera podido ayudarte. Te podría haber esperado ciegamente, confiando en que algún día volverías, porque tendría algo a la cual aferrarme y no sucumbir a la desesperación". "Cuando sientes que haz llegado a la orilla del abismo indudablemente necesitas algo a lo cual aferrarte para no caer... y yo nunca encontré ese algo" **

Roy no digo nada de momento, captó una repentina melancolía en su voz, un doloroso pasado, retenido justo debajo de la superficie. Podía sentir su dolor y le lastimaba mas que sus palabras, estiro su mano hasta tocar la de ella y con ojos sinceros hablo.

**-"Y porque no hacerlo ahora, aún puedo evitar que caías en ese abismo."**

**-"No Roy lo lamento, para mí ya no existe nada a lo cual aferrarme. Yo hace mucho que caí y tu no estuviste ahí para tenderme una mano" –**Dirigió una última mirada a Roy con ojos vidriosos, aparto su mano de la de él y salió del lugar.

Riza nunca supo que Roy, después de salir de ese shock se puso de pie y en un arranque de frustración mezclado con dolor, arremetió contra la mesa, gritando algunas palabras hasta que logro calmarse.

-------------------

Se alejo caminando, sin mirar atrás y sin querer pensar realmente en sus palabras. De una forma u otra Roy tenía que pagar por el sufrimiento de ella, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura de si lo que digo en ese lugar había sido lo que en verdad quería, seguro no, si no de que otra forma podía explicarse ese nudo en su garganta, esa punzada en su pecho que le recordaba que de ser mas fuerte le hubiese respondido.

–"_No me importa lo que allá pasado, porque te amo. Y para probarlo mañana o pasado mañana recibirás tu ascenso, pienso darme de baja en el ejercito pero no me importa mientras tu estés en la cima ... "-_

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para apartar esa idea, de ningún motivo le diría que por ella él ascendería. Que le importaba si el se enterara o no, con lo acababa de pasar le valdría, y para cuando él lo supiera ella ya estaría lejos de Central.

Una fuerte brisa la hizo temblar ligeramente, reparando por primera vez que pasaban de la media noche, la temperatura había descendido bastante, y que solo llevaba un ligero vestido. Cualquiera que pasase en ese momento cerca de ella, pensaría cualquier cosa desagradable, sonrió ante tal pensamiento, al menos alejaba a Roy de su mente de momento.

Llego a su casa, y junto con ella ... esa noche de hace dos años. No se había dado cuenta, pero era casi la misma noche. Aunque su casa había sufrido algunas modificación a como se encontraba en ese entonces. Sin atreverse a encender la luz, de hacerlo disiparía rápidamente el fantasma de ese día, pero de algún modo no lo deseaba. Quería recrear nuevamente esa tarde...

-------------------------

Dos meses, largos y angustiantes, en donde cada que lo miraba sentía esa sombra de culpabilidad, dos meses en los que cada herida al rojo vivo, mas tarde fueron nítidas le recordaban que falto poco para perderlo por siempre. En donde su brazo lesionado era insignificante en comparación al estado de Roy.

Aún tenía presente ese momento, bajo el manto nocturno, corrió a su lado, tan asustada que sin que se diera cuenta mantenía aun su mano aferrada al arma, incluso después de que ambos fueron transportados a un hospital. Lo llamo tantas veces por su nombre y el no respondía que prorrumpió en un llanto desesperado creyendolo muerto, con su cuerpo sobre su sangre, no podía ser tan descabellada su idea.

En ese breve periodo de tiempo, todos sus sentidos se desconectaron. Giro el cuerpo de Roy boca arriba, recostó en sus piernas su rostro bañado de sangre, y las lagrimas corrían en abundancia, hasta morir en el rostro del alquimista; mas tarde Roy recordaría haber sentido sus sabor salado; retiro con manos temblorosa algunos mechones mezclados con su sangre de su rostro, para después deslizarla sobre su mejilla, incapaz de aceptar que el estuviera muerto, que la abandonara. De pronto su mano que se encontraba sobre su pecho sintió los primeros albores de vida, su corazón se embargo plenamente de alegría, él... Roy su Roy Mustang continuaba con vida.

Aunque agradecida por su suerte, su felicidad fue pasajera al enterarse al día siguiente de las incontables heridas que ahora lucía Roy, y nuevamente se reprocho su tardanza, se culpo de todo cuanto había pasado. Fueron necesarias las palabras de Roy, contradiciéndola y reiterándole que todo había terminado bien... ambos estaban con vida y eso era lo que importaba.

Tras su salida del hospital, Riza dejo su papel de teniente y se convirtió en la mujer que velaba por él, día y noche, y pronto ambos se acostumbraron a su eterna presencia. Las heridas de Roy se borraron con el pasar de los días junto con el sentimiento de culpa de Riza. Ahora sonreía mas a menudo y la luz natural había retornado a su rostro. Roy gastaba horas enteras observándola, deleitándose con su sola presencia, con su simple voz y con sus tímidas sonrisas, algunos días descubría una solitaria lagrima recorrer su rostro, pero bastaba con abrazarla para que ella volviera a sonreírle.

Un mes después pudo levantarse de la cama y las cosas parecieron mejorar, Riza recordaba las pocas veces en que salieron juntos, él apoyándose en un bastón que mas que molestarlo le agradaba o al menos no se quejaba, mas de una vez Riza se descubrió pensando en lo bien que lucía aun con algunas heridas visibles, decía que lucía mas maduro. Cuando se lo confeso una tarde después de realizadas las compras y mientras el descansaba en el sofá prorrumpieron en una singular risa.

La observo por algunos minutos embelesado con su natural belleza. Quien iba a pensar que el gran alquimista de la llama, devorando ambiciones, ahora se conformara con su simple presencia.

Una semana después volvió a andar sin ese bastón, había salido a dar una caminata solo después de dos meses de estar siempre acompañado de Riza. Le había prometido que iría a su casa mas tarde para cenar, pero antes regreso a su casa encontrado debajo de su puerta, la carta que condenaba a ambos. Incluso antes de que la abriera y leyera, supo de que trataba.

Fue a casa de Riza pero ya toda felicidad quedo sepultada bajo las cruentas palabras de los militares, incluso ahora con nuevas reformas, el sistema le parecía una porquería, había vengado a su amigo pero a costa de que. Claro a costa de su puesto, cosa insignificante y predecible, pero lo verdaderamente abrumante era a costa de su felicidad con Riza.

Todo el trayecto se debatió en decirle la verdad u ocultárselo y simplemente desaparecer como un fantasma. Por fin decidió que le hablaría con la verdad.

Después de la cena, él la abarco antes de que las fuerzas le flanquearan.

Tal vez fue algo espontáneo, dejándose llevar por el deseo, o también pudo deberse a que Riza pudo leer en los ojos de Roy una noticia que no les auguraba nada bueno, pero lo que paso a continuación, ninguno de los dos lo tenía previsto.

**CONTINUARA...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Que pensaron que las había abandonado, no, nunca solo que mis ideas estaban flojas y mi tiempo corto.

Y creyeron que ya lo habían todo, pues no, tuve que cortarlo de esa manera porque ya era mucho, y si se dan una idea de lo que sigue, acertaron Lady scorpio es una mala influencia para mí jaja, así que verán un lemmon para el sig capitulo.

(1). El Vino Sauvignon, es uno de los mejores vinos tintos.

(2). Foi Gras, es el hígado del pato, y es uno de los platillos mas caros que existen y mas ricos. Espero que un día lo llege a preparar en cocina francesa, aúnque lo dudo por su precio pero déjenme soñar.

Y gracias a todas por sus reviews y tiempo invertido: beautifly92(Tú siempre tan linda conmigo, gracias) , Lady2scorpio (amiga no eres mala influencia, tan solo le agrego dramatismo al asunto), motoko asakura (mujer dime que piensas), Xris (creo que este fic es donde mas emociones he mezclado XD), Queka-chan (la esc. quita tiempo pero hay que ser mañosas jaja y darnos tiempo para hacer ambas cosas).

**HATSHEPSUTH**


	8. Chapter 8

**REDENCIÓN**

**CAPITULO VIII**

Riza se acerco a él, rodeándole el cuello con sus manos y posando tímidamente sus labios en los de Roy. Tenía que borrar de algún modo esos ojos que le decían que había tomado una decisión, tenía que hacerlo olvidar cualesquiera que fuese esa noticia. Y en ese momento no le importo si Roy descubría lo que ella sentía por él, lo único que quería era sentir su comprensión, su amor, sentir su calor y su cuerpo.

Continuaba besándolo, explorando su boca, su cuello, su pecho. Al cabo de un momento lo miro sus ojos de onix, parecían querer decirle algo, parecía tan serio que de un solo golpe Riza comenzó a sentir miedo. ¿Y si quería detenerlo todo?.

Sus palabras y miedos murieron contra sus labios, cuando el la beso con ardor. Jamás supo lo que él quería decirle y en ese momento no le importo. Era suyo esa noche y era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Sus labios se entreabrieron de deseo, quería que la tomara en sus brazos y que la llevara hasta su cama para hacerle el amor.

Lo condujo hasta su habitación , acomodándose en su cama, mientras sentía el raso blanco de su vestido descender sobre su delicada piel, descubriendo sus piernas, su vientre, sus pechos

**-"Aún puedes arrepentirte. Todavía puedo controlarme" –** susurro el alquimista al oído de la mujer, mientras detenía sus manos en su cadera.

**-"Mi decisión ya esta tomada" –**Respondió en un murmullo sincero.

Las manos de Roy recorrían su cuerpo, exploraban sus curvas, dejando un reguero de fuego en la estela de las caricias. Él descendió su mano entre las piernas de la rubia, pasando la barrera de encajes finos y blancos de su ropa intima. Era demasiado, y cedió, abandonándose al deseo, cerrando los ojos en el momento en el que deslizo su mano por sobre la prenda. Riza dejo escapar un gemido de dolor. En ese momento la realidad golpeó a Roy de frente.

**-"Jamás habías hecho el amor" –**murmuro viéndola a los ojos.

Las mejillas de la joven mujer se encendieron de vergüenza. Giro la cara no queriendo encontrarse con la mirada burlona del hombre.

**-"Prometo no lastimarte... nunca" –**Y para reforzar sus palabras la beso

En un principio sintió la tensión difundirse por todo el cuerpo de su Teniente y por un momento Roy se pregunto si debía continuar o detenerse. Era cierto que la amaba y la deseaba mas que nada en el mundo, pero lastimarla y forzarla a hacer algo de lo que no estaba segura sería peor que nunca confesarle sus sentimientos.

Aparto sus labios de los de ella y trato de incorporarse, de frenar todo eso aunque a esas alturas sería todo una proeza. Antes de apartar su mano de su cadera sintió el suave roce de la mano de ella, la sostuvo y lentamente la deslizo hacía arriba.

Roy percibió bajo su mano como el temblor de su cuerpo se disipaba lentamente. Acarició y beso por un tiempo mas todo su cuerpo hasta estar seguro que Riza estaba lista.

Para Riza toda duda y temor se había disipado en su totalidad, era lo que realmente deseaba, había decidido entregarse al único hombre que podía amar y sabía que le nunca la lastimaría.** –"Roy... te amo y creo. Se que nunca me harás sufrir"-**

Colocándose entre las piernas de su antigua subordinada, Roy examinó la cara serena de Riza. Se fijaron tiernamente, y entonces suavemente, precautoriamente comenzó a penetrarla. Riza sintió un ligero dolor inmediatamente sustituido por una ola de placer.

Tuvo la impresión que duraba una eternidad todo aquel placer y amor que Roy Mustang se encargaba de brindarle. Sintió como toda su sangre hervía justo en el momento en que ambos estallaron en un completo éxtasis. Cuando se libero del peso de Roy sintió un gran vacío, se acomodo en su pecho y mientras él acariciaba su cabello ella lentamente fue cayendo en un dulce sueño.

Antes de perderse en los brazos de Morpheo recordó que hace unos momentos había sentido un lastimero miedo al poder perder a Roy, pero en ese momento le pareció todo tan lejano y ajeno a la felicidad que la embriagaba en esos momentos que lentamente sus ojos se cerraron segura que Roy estaría con ella por siempre.

--------------------------------------

Se deslizo lentamente sobre la puerta hasta quedar sentada y recostó su cabeza sobre sus rodilla , incapaz de llorar, tan solo lamentando ese triste recuerdo pero sobre todo lamentando el haberle negado la oportunidad de hablar aquella vez... tal vez si hubiera pasado lo contrarió las cosas para ellos pudieron haber sido distintas... solo tal vez. Antes de que aunara mas en esa cuestión, sintió como Hayate se recostaba en el espacio que quedaba entre sus piernas y pecho, brindándole cierto apoyo.

Comenzó a rascarle detrás de la oreja, logrando apenas controlar ese impulso de salir corriendo y buscar a Roy. Hayate lentamente se quedo dormido con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Riza y ella se quedo así un tiempo mas incapaz de pensar en algo mas antes de dirigirse a su cama.

------------------------------------------

Roy Mustang tuvo que dar algunas explicaciones y hacer una promesa antes de salir del restauran. Todo aquel alboroto que hizo apenas Riza atravesó la puerta, le hubiera costado caro de no haber sido por alguna pequeña influencia y una no tan segura promesa.

Se alejo del lugar caminando, hasta que después de vagar por un rato retorno a su casa, todo ese tiempo recordando. Se sintió de nuevo presa de aquel clima inclemente de Amestris, de aquel tortuoso frío arraigado en su corazón y recordó sus largas e interminables noches en vela, recostado en esa pequeña cama, sintiendo el perpetuo frío de la soledad, añorando sobre todas las demás cosas poder estrechar una vez mas a Riza, permanecer una noche mas a su lado, en su cama, sintiendo su calor que parecía no tenía fin y aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al recuerdo de esa única noche, aquella vez que sabía no se volvería a repetir, así que no le quedaba mas que asirse a ese recuerdo, perpetuándolo como su mas valiosa reliquia hasta el día en que la volviera a ver.

Esa noche Roy no pudo dormir, mas de una vez tuvo que forzarse a no ir al departamento de Riza y obligarla a darle una respuesta coherente y convincente, sobre el porque de sus evasivas.

-------------------------------------------

Nedvel G. Beckenbauer apenas sintió los primeros rayos del sol colarse por debajo de sus párpados, sonrió prepotentemente, pues sabía que finalmente ese día Roy Mustang le pagaría todas las que le había hecho, el simple hecho de escuchar hablar del magnánimo héroe de guerra por los pasillos del Cuartel o en las oficinas, era razón de sobra para odiarlo y tener un motivo tan grande como su ego para saldar cuentas pendientes.

Apenas llego al Cuartel se encargo de que todos supieran del gran suceso que se daría a la hora del almuerzo, en el comedor. Para muchos fue de extrañarse que de acuerdo a la voz que corría ocurriera algo importante en un comedor, pero la curiosidad es mas grande que la razón y varios adelantaron sus labores para estar presentes en el lugar.

Riza trabajaba para el con la misma monotonía de hace meses, desinteresada por todo lo que hiciera su actual Coronel, realmente no le interesaba nada de lo que pudiera sucederle a Nedved, pocas veces se preocupaba por ver que el realizara su trabajo, eso no le importaba después de todo a ella le pagaban por entregarle por las mañanas los reportes y por las tardes por llevarlos de vuelta.

Había hecho a un lado sus asuntos y puesto de pie para dirigirse a comer a cualquier lugar donde estaría lejos de la presencia de Roy. Nedved la detuvo pidiéndole que lo acompañara a entregar algunos documentos, Riza se opuso al principio pero la determinante orden del hombre la obligo a acompañarlo; salió marchando detrás de él sin prestarle mucha importando de a donde la dirigía el hombre y sus pasos. Pensando en todo y en nada en concreto despejo su mente cuando escucho la voz gutural de Nedved pronunciando el nombre de Roy.

**-"Valla Coronel Mustang veo que no pierde momento para rodearse de gente y desplegar su _encubierta_ fama"- **

Roy levanto la vista, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber a quien pertenecía esa molesta voz, lo que lo hizo encararlo fue el sarcasmo expresado en esa simple frase. Sus compañeros se encontraban con el y el asombro de sus palabras fue mutuo, pero de momento nadie digo nada, nadie salvo Roy.

**-"No creo que sea tan encubierta como lo dice General, y a que viene esa muestra de amabilidad de su parte Nedved?"-**

**-"Verá Mustang, de pronto comprendí algo que no tenía muy en claro.." **

**-"Valla, que es tan complicado que el gran Nedved no pudo comprender al momento y se tomo su tiempo para razonarlo"- **

**-"Alguna vez se ha puesto a pensar porque la gente lo llama con tanto ahínco héroe de guerra, primero de Ishbal ahora de esta campaña... ah sin olvidar su valiosa e intrépida actuación hace unos meses" – **

**-"No se necesita ser un genio para saberlo el Coronel Mustang ha hecho mas en esas campañas de lo que harían muchos de ustedes"** –Havoc expreso lo que todos pensaban

**-"Desde luego Havoc lo que nosotros no somos capaces de hacer, es dirigir todo un batallón llenándoles los oídos de palabras dulces y falsas ilusiones. O dime Mustang a cuantos soldados les has dicho que todo saldrá bien, a cuantos les has prometido que vivirán, que nadie morirá en vano?"- **

Nadie hablo, Roy se quedo callado, aunque lo odiara sus palabras era ciertas; había prometido siempre que no dejaría que sus hombres murieran pero eso era imposible. Al ver que había anotado un punto a su favor Nedved sonrió con sarcasmo y continuo hablando, levantando cada vez mas su tono de voz y llamando la atención de todos los hombres que se encontraban en el lugar.

**-"Estas conciente que el titulo de "héroe" te lo han dado porque dentro de la milicia no te pueden nombrar el cobarde de guerra; el hombre que cada que entra en combate es tan débil que es incapaz de apretar el gatillo para matar a un hombre que no vale nada, que causa bajas en tu bando y que sabes que te puede matar. Es entonces cuando me pregunto quien es mas miserable y vil, si la persona que mata del otro lado o tú que eres incapaz de mantener la cordura en un combate y que solo hablas incoherencias y palabras que no satisfacen a nadie, que ni siquiera tu eres capaz de creerte. Pero al concluir la guerra te vanaglorias con decir que salvaste a un hombre que estas por cambiar el régimen y que gracias a ti el mundo puede ser mejor" **

**-"Acéptalo Mustang no eres mas que un miserable que queriendo acrecentar tu ego te tragaste toda esa farsa, las palabras de héroe de guerra te llevaron tan lejos que no te diste cuenta que en realidad cuando te asignaron ese titulo te decían cobarde, quieres una prueba observa a tu alrededor, te rodeas de gente fuerte y que es capaz de lograr meritos altos, pero por lastima a tu miserable persona se quedan a tu lado"- **

Desde que empezara a hablar Nedved todos se habían quedado callados, Riza que había permanecido todo se tiempo detrás de él, callada observando como el rostro de Roy se iba descomponiendo por todo el emponzoñado discurso del Gerenal. Quería hacerlos creer que le tenía la razón que sus palabras eran la verdad y que como lo decía una y otra vez, Roy no era mas que un cobarde, un niño espantado detrás de ese rostro, temeroso de que mas de un hombre dependiera del paso que daba.

Riza fue la única que no se dejo envolver por ese discurso, conocía a Roy, conocía sus debilidades, sus virtudes y sus debilidades y supo que su repentina mudez se debió a que Nedved toco las fibras sensibles de su Coronel.

Estaba segura que todo aquello era una mentira, pero Roy había atravesado por tantas pruebas que una parte de él no logro hacerse de hierro en el momento en que el puso un pie en la milicia y las compuertas de su sensibilidad y sentimientos se cerraron automáticamente. Siempre había quedado esa parte humana, cariñosa y que al mismo tiempo lo hacía vulnerable, aunque era difícil, nadie que no lo conociera lograba indagar en ese lado de su ser, pero Nedved había acertado, si que lo había hecho; Roy se encontraba en un trance incapaz de responder a esa humillación, incapaz de sobreponerse a esa oleada de imágenes de guerras que lo rodearon de súbito mientras todas esa voces le decían que Nedved tenía razón.

Una parte de él se negaba a aceptarlo, pero necesitaba un pilar donde apoyarse en ese momento y le recordara que si bien no era un santo, hacía todo lo posible por enmendar su error, le hacía falta esa voz, esa mirada y esa sonrisa que le recordaba seguir marchando al frente y no caer en los errores de antaño.

Giro su rostro en busca de esa voz, de ese rostro, pero sus ojos inexpresivos enfocaron a su Teniente, pero con la faz tan gélida y seria que costaba creerle que fuese su misma Riza, la que en otro tiempo hubiera agotado sus recursos por defenderlo y abogar por él, para después reconfortarlo. Ahora solo veía a través de sus pupilas negras, a una mujer firme, recta,ajena a lo que puera sucederle a él y con una frialdad e indeferencia, que la parte de su razón que se negaba a creer las palabras del hombre terminaron por convencerlo que no era mas que un miserable... -_Que ni siquiera puedes rodearte de gente que confié en ti, que ni siquiera la mujer que amas y creías que te amaba nuestra señal de impresión...- _

De la confusión surgió la desesperación y de la desesperación nació la furia, el odio hacia Nedved y el odio y desprecio hacía Riza, la mujer a la cual había prometido que siempre amaría y que nunca cambiaria y lastimaría, todo eso quedaba de lado porque en ese momento no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuese una infinita ira hacia ella.

Se puso de pie con los ojos ardiendo por el odio hacia los dos militares que tenia de frente y expresando toda esa ira en una simple amenaza que dirigió a Nedved camino hacia la salida, pasando antes entre ambos empujando con su hombre a Riza. Escuchando antes de salir la voz burlona de Nedved.

**-"Espero no haber dicho nada que no supieras, y en dado caso la verdad dicha en la cara de frente siempre duele, no lo crees "héroe""- **

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**

Ahh Gracias a todas, muy lindas enserio:_ LadyScorpio, Motoko Asakura, Queka-chan, Unubium, May.chan, Alchemist Renegade y Beautifly92_. Espero sus review y ustedes esperente el sig. cap. XD.

Un adelanto: Se imaginan que cuando valla Roy a buscar a Riza la encuentre en una situación comprometedora??. Ok, pienselo pero no dejen volar tanto su imaginación XD.

**SHERRICE ADJANI**


	9. Chapter 9

**REDENCIÓN**

**CAPITULO IX.**

Realmente se había marchado, así como así, sin decir nada, sin gritarle o golpearlo. No es que pensara que era un hombre primitivo que todo lo quisiese arreglar por medio de la violencia, pero cualquier persona que fuera insultada de la forma en que Nedved lo acababa de hacer con Roy, era para que reaccionara sin pensarlo. Pero sucedió todo lo contrario; Roy Mustang se había puesto de pie con el rostro descompuesto por un latente dolor, que solo ella era capaz de conocerlo, y se había encaminado a la salida, no sin antes sentir una mirada con el poder de mil cuchilla clavársele en el alma a Riza, sin mencionar el ligero empujón con el codo que le había dado antes de pasar de largo, seguido de sus compañeros.

Que tuvieron que permanecer unos minutos fuera de la oficina cuando su superior les cerro de un portazo la puerta en su s narices, comprendieron que el no les abriría y se alejaron mientras escuchaban unas cuantas maldiciones y el sonido de aparatos estrellarse contra las paredes y puerta, doblaron la esquina agradeciendo que su oficina se encontrarse en un ala poco transitada y que nadie estaba ahí para escuchar el alboroto causado por la ira de Mustang.

Había arrogado tantas cosas que difícilmente podía encontrase algo en los escritorios o al menos en el único que no había sido lanzado, el de él, y todo por que se encontraba atornillado. Todas sus emociones se encontraban entremezcladas, sin poder definirse cual era la que predominaba , lo que si sabía, es que nada le estaba saliendo como el había planeado. Que odiaba a Nedved como nunca había llegado a odiar a una persona, lo había humillado allá abajo, ciertamente lo había hecho sentir mal pero no hubiera sido tan grave, y fácilmente se solucionaría, y valla que le encontraría una solución; lo que realmente lo había llevado a sobrepasar los limites de su temple y autocontrol había sido Riza.

Había lanzado el teléfono, la cafetera, tazas, pizarras, sillones, y todos los objetos que corrieran con la desgracia de estar en su camino, habían terminado hechos trizas en el suelo por Riza. Se detuvo un instante con su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo e irá irrefrenable, observo a su alrededor y algunas cosas aun se deslizaba por las paredes. Eso no ayudo, porque un solo pensamientos se había aferrado a su mente y gozaba con torturarlo, con hacerlo sufrir y nunca se apartaría de él. Su respiración no se calmo, fue todo lo contrario se acelero y sintió como su pecho subía y bajaba con brusquedad, sabía que era, pero por ningún motivo se lo iba a permitir, comenzó a sentirse impotente por no conocer lo que pasaba por la mente de Riza, hasta el punto de querer desahogarse en las malditas lagrimas de impotencia. Lanzo un grito antes de que eso pasara, y salió del lugar dando grandes zancadas y sintiendo como la irá de momentos antes aumentaba.

Nunca nadie hacía sentir de esa forma a él, al gran alquimista de la llama, ni siquiera la persona mas importante de ese país lo había disparado hasta esos niveles de rabia; pero ella, Hawkeye lo había logrado con tan solo su silencio y su fría mirada, y ahora tendría que pagar por eso.

**-"Havoc" –**El rubio se puse rápidamente de pie y lo saludo **–"¿Donde esta Hawkeye?"**

**-"La vi dirigirse al piso de abajo a..." –**Pero Roy lo paso de largo y por su rostro Havoc comprendió que no debía decir nada mas.

------------------------------------------

Dejaba que el agua caliente corriera por su cuerpo, que aquel purificador liquido lo acariciara y se llevara con el todo el dolor, toda la confusión y el sabor a derrota que la rodeaba desde hace tanto tiempo.

No se lo permitiría, ya lo había hecho por largo tiempo y aquello no le traía una simple respuesta, así que aunque pudiera ser fácil disfrazarlas Riza Hawkeye no lloraría. Y de hacerlo ya no tenía en claro por que hacerlo: por el amor que callaba hacía Roy, por haberse enamorado de él, por que comenzaba a odiarlo a él y a odiarse ella misma, por odiar a Nedved, a la política militar, o llorar por que no quería aceptar lo que había visto en los ojos de Mustang. Tantas cosas por las cuales hacerlo y tan pocas lágrimas le quedaban.

Nunca antes creyó desear con tanto ahínco poder regresar el tiempo, y obligarse acérrimamente a no caer en el error de enamorarse de su superior. ¿Pero?, si no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez nunca hubiese sentido tanta felicidad como la que recordaba había gozado cuando trabajaba a su lado, o como cuando durmió a su lado. Entonces que hacer.

Descubrió que la ducha no había surtido su efecto reparador. Abrió un poco mas el chorro de agua para quitarse el jabón de su cuerpo, mientras que el vapor se esparcía por todo el baño. El sonido del agua al caer, no le dejo escuchar cuando la puerta de entrada que había cerrado con seguro se abría, ni que unos pasos se acercaban, hasta que el resonar de las botas se difundió por toda la pieza, era demasiado tarde, se encontraba encerrada en la regadera, con su arma a metros fuera de su alcance, y por mas que su cerebro registro quien podría ser no logro averiguarlo. Su único movimiento fue estirar su mano y tomar la toalla alcanzo, a sostenerla frente a ella antes de que el hombre abriera de golpe la puerta corrediza y entrara sin importarle nada.

Estampo una de sus grandes manos frente la pared y juntando tanto su cuerpo al de ella, que pudo sentir su respiración acelerada, acorralo a la asustada mujer.

Riza abrió tanto como puedo sus dilatados ojos, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos mientras con un hilo de voz pronuncio su nombre.

**-"Roy... pero q..."-**

**-"Porque Riza, dime porque lo hiciste" **

Sus ojos abiertos de par en par se fijaron firmemente en los del hombre, sorprendida por la pregunta de Roy y por el coraje acentuado en cada palabra. Trato de mantenerse firme a su mirada impávida; le resulto imposible reflejarse a través de esas pupilas negra, acentuadas con un brillo de desprecio y que irradiaban el mismo grado de desolación. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada, observar sus pies desnudos y sus piernas descubiertas hasta sus muslos, ver las botas negras de él y su pantalón azul.

Aterrada por primera vez en su vida por lo que pudiera decir el hombre frente a ella, sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y los poros de su piel se erizaron al tiempo que un escalofrío bajaba por su columna, contuvo el aire en sus pulmones cuando la voz de Roy se alzo de nuevo por sobre el sonido del agua.

**-"Riza" – **

Escuchar pronunciar su nombre en un grito, la hizo temblar involuntariamente incapaz de controlar su cuerpo. Seguramente Roy sintió ese temblor, a la distancia tan corta que estaba de ella sería imposible pasarlo desapercibido, pero eso no lo detuvo y siguió con el mismo tono de voz.

**-"Porque te quedas callada. Me imagino que la fidelidad que alguna vez me profesaste ahora es historia, pero claro ahora lo único que te importa es el estúpido bastardo de Nedved" **

**-"No ... no es eso... te equivocas" –**Alcanzo a balbucear en un murmullo que distaba mucho de la potente voz del hombre.

Hasta ese momento se percato de las circunstancias, Riza se encontraba desnuda bajo la regadera, con solo una blanca toalla sostenida con una de sus manos temblorosas procurando cubrir su cuerpo, pero el agua había mojado suficiente la tela como para que se ciñera a su silueta y delineara cada parte de su tembloroso cuerpo.

Desde luego él no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que ella, su chaqueta empapada era solo una tela perfilada en su pecho, el agua arremolinada bajo sus botas comenzaba a filtrarse por estas, su cabello negro se encontraba tan mojado que el agua que bajaba de este surcaba su rostro hasta debajo de su camisa.

Pero ahora un solo pensamiento irracional se apoderó de su mente, era tan estúpido que una parte de él la creía tan imposible como muchas otras cosas, pero en el estado en que se encontraba Roy nada le parecía irónico. Entonces esa última pregunta logro que Riza rompiera en llanto.

Acerco su rostro al oido de la mujer, si hubiera mirado hacia abajo hubiera podido ver la comisura y nacimiento de sus senos, la mano que no tenia apostada en la pared la deslizo violentamente hacía el muslo de Riza, alzándolo y recargándolo sobre su pierna, paso su mano sobre su mojada piel sintiendo las gotas de agua, el frío de su piel y el terror recorrerla por lo que pudiera hacerle.

Riza cerro los ojos incapaz de aceptar aquella situación, incapaz de sentir un miedo descomunal por lo que Roy estaba haciendo con su cuerpo o por lo que le podría hacer, seguramente ella podría evitarlo, era lo suficientemente capaz como para frenarlo, pero se sentía tan cansada, desilusionada y asustada como para siquiera moverse. Además lo que murmuro a su oído como un siseo lleno de coraje y burla, terminaron por doblegarla.

**-"Dime Riza acaso haz hecho el amor con ese maldito de Nedved por eso lo defiendes"**

Como si sus palabras no fueran suficiente tortura para la mujer, bajo sus labios hasta la comisura de su cuello y comenzó a besarla frenéticamente, quería comprobar y escucharla decir, que sus caricias eran mejores que las de Nedved.

Si alguien hubiese entrado en ese momento, a través de la puerta corrediza cubierta por el vapor del agua, hubiera visto la silueta de dos amantes, pero la realidad distaba mucho de esa situación.

Ahora la que había sido humillada fue ella. Humillada por el hombre que amaba, y por el cual estaba haciendo tantas cosas, dejaba por él infinidad de planes todo para verlo feliz. Por no mencionar que nunca nadie la había doblegado, ni pisoteado y ahora el con esa pregunta logro lo que nunca nadie había logrado, doblegarla y hacer que rompiera en un amargo llanto. Sus piernas se volvieron de mantequilla y tan frágiles como dos juncos, que de no estar recargada en la pared y una de ellas sujeta por la mano de él, se hubiera arrodillando abatida por el dolor.

Su corazón estuvo a punto de partirse al ver la reacción de Riza después de hecha su pregunta, llanto, Riza había comenzado a llorar incapaz de contenerse y de no ser porque una de sus manos sujetaba la toalla se las hubiera llevado al rostro para cubrir sus ojos. Tuvo que apretar fuertemente su mandíbula, para evitar a sus dientes castañear ya sea por desilusión o por el odio.

A pesar de saber que nada de lo que dijera cambiara lo que Roy sentía, ni si le creía o no, o si sus fuerzas le alcanzarían, se sobre puso a eso y aunque su voz seguía siendo baja era sincera.

**-"Te equivocas Roy, nunca lo he hecho con ningún hombre, ya una vez lo hice, lo ame y me entregue a él y lo único que conseguí fue que se marchara por dos años, que me dejara sola como si solo fuera un objeto. Así que si no tienes nada mas que decir, déjame sola por favor, quisiera terminar de bañarme" **

Sus hermosos ojos ámbar se clavaron en su rostro sorprendido, en esta ocasión fue Roy el que cerro los ojos y su cuerpo se estremeció antes de apartar la mano de su muslo e incapaz de mirarla una última vez, dio la vuelta y salió del baño.

Antes de que cerrara escucho de nuevo la voz de Riza.

**-"Mañana te convocaran a junta los del parlamente, te anunciaran tu nuevo ascenso y muy posiblemente te permitirán crear una nueva brigada con personas de tu elección, no me escojas" –**Esa última frase fue dicha con tanta determinación y tan tajante que retumbo en los oídos del hombre mas que una detonación de proyectil.

Y después ya no le quedaba nada, le había robado todo, su odio, su infinito y lacerante pero acogedor odio hacía ella por lo que lo estaba haciendo sufrir, lo último que tenia y lo hacia continuar se lo había arrebatado con una simple mirada vidriosa, su coraje y repentina furia murieron al mirar esas lagrimas surcar su rostro incapaz de frenarlas, pero consiente de que las podría provocar cuantas veces quisiese, pero por alguna extraña razón era lo último que deseaba y estaba seguro que se iba a arrepentir muchos años por ese llanto. Y en esa ocasión fue él, quien lucho por reprimir las lagrimas.

Salió del baño totalmente empapado, dejando la forma de sus botas detrás de el con cada nuevo paso que daba y un reguero de agua, lo suficiente para que todos los que se lo toparon se preguntaran donde se había metido, para que terminara empapado de aquella manera.

Tan pronto escucho la puerta de entrada cerrarse, los últimos estragos de fuerza la abandonaron, deslizándose hasta quedar sentada y así en esa posición se tumbo a llorar, se llevo las manos a su rostro, pero entre sus manos se filtraban las lágrimas y su cuerpo se arqueo ligeramente abatida por tanto dolor, supo que pronuncio unas cuantas veces el nombre del alquimista pero no fue capaz de precisar si las grito o tan solo las pensó.

Para cuando todas las lagrimas de su interior se habían terminado y sus fuerzas parecieron regresar, se puso de pie con una sola resolución en mente, y con la firme convicción que esa sería la última vez que vería a Roy Mustang.

Dejo su cabello suelto, mirando en el espejo sus ojos vidriosos después de haber llorado, mientras alisaba con sus manos su falta. Tomo su bolsa y salió rumbo a su casa por un fólder que guardaba bajo llave desde hace unos días, antes de dirigirse a casa de su abuelo.

------------------

Apenas le abrió se hecho en sus brazos, liberándose de las lagrimas que creyó había agotado en el baño del cuartel.

**-"Estas segura de querer hacerlo de esa manera Riza"- **La interrogo mas tarde cuando se encontraba sentado, con la cabeza de ella recostada en sus rodillas, en la cama que ocuparía por esa noche Riza.

**-"Si será lo mejor. Mañana estaré en la junta junto a Nedved mientras ascienden a Roy a General, presentare mis papeles cuando termine, y después tu podrás entregar las firmas y todos los documentos que lo elevaran hasta donde siempre quiso" **

**-"Y porque no lo haces tu, tú fuiste quien consiguió todo eso, además lo tuyo tardara algunos días antes de que lo autoricen" **

**-"No será necesario que yo lo haga, los papeles son los que importan no yo, además necesito tu ayuda para que autoricen lo mío antes de que termine este mes. Lo harás ¿cierto abuelo?" **

**-"Claro que si". **

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Ah! me siento contenta por saber que les sigue gustando la historia y porque creo que actualice rápido.

Bien, se imaginaron ustedes que eso era lo que iba a pasar?.

Como sea espero me digan que les parecio y de nvo gracias a:_ Cinthia, espiaplan, Lady Scorpio, Unubium, motoko asakura, riza-san, beautifly92, Queka-chan. _

**Sherrice Adjani.**


	10. Chapter 10

**REDENCION**

**CAPITULO X**

Sumergió una vez mas la cara en la pequeña tina que se había formado en el lavabo, esperando de algún modo que todo ese torbellino de culpas y remordimientos se perdieran debajo de esa agua. Que pudieran de algún modo arrancarle de una buena vez los últimos acontecimientos.

Su repentina sonrisa no fue mas que un recordatorio de lo mal que estaban sus emociones y del contraste que existían entre cada una.

Metió de nuevo el rostro en el agua, con sus manos en los extremos del lavabo, aguantando la respiración y con los ojos cerrados, tan solo sentía el agua fría bajo su rostro y cabello. Pensar que solo era un desgraciado que había jugado sin darse cuenta con los sentimientos de Riza, pensó que lo mejor hubiera sido no regresar nunca mas a Central, cierto era que en el Norte se las veía negras, pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo que a esa distancia no lastimaba a nadie y la vaga esperanza que Riza, su Riza sonreía todos los días y no como la había visto desde que regreso. Triste, con un halo de confusión y melancolía que no se apartaba de ella.

Y pensar que hace unas horas había hervido en celos, infundados por el mismo y su poca confianza en ella.

_–"E invadir su privacidad, como lo hiciste. Entrar a los vestidores hecho una furia y sin importarte que ella estuviera ahí, sola, desnuda e indefensa." –"Verdaderamente eres un fracaso como hombre Mustang. En que diablos pensabas cuando entraste, como si tu autoridad incluyera invadir su intimidad; y cuando la besaste creíste que en verdad era lo que ella quería o pensaste que con hacerle el amor bastaría para que te perdonara..." – _

Su monologo fue interrumpido de golpe al sentir como su cerebro se congelaba y plegaba, había pasado tanto tiempo bajo el agua y absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se percato del momento en que había empezado a respirar bajo el agua, llenando su cerebro del líquido. Meneo la cabeza fuera del agua de un lado a otro, con esa terrible sensación, que no pudo definir si se debía al exceso de agua dentro de su cabeza o a su repentino psicoanálisis.

Sea lo que fuese decidió no pensar mas por ese día, o tal vez debería empezar a hacerlo, pues pareciera que últimamente lo había hecho a un lado y actuar solo como un imbecil. Se tumbo en la cama dejando escapar un gran suspiro de fastidio y cerro los ojos hasta quedarse dormido.

Por la mañana se apresuro para llegar puntual al Cuartel, a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo su nueva designación. Había preferido ignorar las últimas palabras de Riza, después de todo siempre podría obligarla a unírsele de nuevo a su brigada; y no habría nada que ella pudiera hacer para negarse a tal pedido.

Sonrió triunfante frente a esa nueva determinación y enarbolando una enigmática sonrisa se dirigió al cuartel.

Después de todo Roy Mustang, nunca se rendía.

---------------------------------

Si en su interior existía alguna especie de sentimiento bueno o malo, esa mañana frente a una parte importante de los miembros del parlamento Riza Hawkeye los disimulo a la perfección.

Antes de que la hora estipulada para la reunión expirara entro con paso firme detrás de Nedved. Permaneció de pie siempre detrás de su superior y solo mostrando los formalismos indispensables, cuando fue necesaria su opinión, acerca de lo que pensaba traería como beneficios o desventajas el ascenso de Mustang, se limito a responder de forma concreta y precisa, sin dejar que los demás notaran lo inmensamente feliz que se sentía. Porque después de todo los sueños de Roy eran los de ella.

Sus ojos al igual que su faz no mostraban signos de debilidad, a pesar de que estuvo a punto de perder la compostura cuando cierto miembro tomo la palabra y hablo con voz clara.

**-"Teniente Hawkeye, se reagruparía a la brigada de Mustang en caso de que éste lo solicite. Conociéndolo es lo mas seguro"- **Una pequeña sonrisa en la esquina de los labios del hombre, le indico a Riza que la pregunta era mas clara de lo que le quisieran dar a pensar.

Abrió los labios para hablar y responder de forma cortante pero diplomática, aunque esa respuesta nunca llego; un militar los interrumpió anunciando la llegada del alquimista de la llama.

Riza regreso a su lugar, sin siquiera mirar a la puerta, ponerse en posición de firmes y alzar el brazo, algunos de los hombres se pusieron de pie cuando Roy entro caminando decidido hasta quedar frente a los hombre en la mesa semicircular donde se encontraban.

Roy sintió detrás de el mas de una mirada de verdadero odio, pero no le inmutaron en lo mas mínimo, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de sensaciones y hasta cierto punto le reconfortaban, pues le recordaba lo imponente y atemorizante que podía llegar a ser. Sonrió de forma orgullosa y satisfecho por esa atmósfera que comenzaba a formarse, y se pregunto por un momento lo que serian capaces de hacer esos hombres cuando el estuviera a la cabeza del ejercito.

Muchos le temerían y otros tantos le odiaría, algunos resultarían ser verdaderos hombres de confianza y algunos solo hombres sedientos de dinero. Aparto aquella idea de su mente para centrar su atención al discurso que daba comienzo.

Los primeros minutos lo hicieron estar de pie, seguramente una prueba para mostrar quien era superior a quien, pero aun así permaneció impasible en medio de la sala, hasta que le ofrecieron con la mano que pasara a un asiento reservado solo para él; atravesó el lugar con una mirada orgullosa que dirigió a todos aquellos hombres que lo veían con desprecio.

Lo demás transcurrió con monotonía; mientras el alquimista miraba a un punto fijo frente a él, Nedved permanecía observándolo y preguntándose porque no giraba hacia ese lugar, después de todo a su lado se encontraba Hawkeye, y bien estaba al tanto de los lazos que los unía.

De cualquier forma tuvo que dejar de lado esa cuestión cuando Roy se puso de nuevo de pie y camino al centro del lugar, quedando de frente a un hombre de edad madura, con semblante que inspiraba cierto respeto y el cual había hablado todo ese tiempo. Le hizo entrega de unos cuantos documentos que contenían su nuevo cargo y cosas relacionadas, junto con un emblema que lo acreditaba oficialmente como General.

Roy dibujo una orgullosa sonrisa cuando le preguntaron quienes serían los próximos miembros de su escuadra.

**-"General Mustang. Ahora con su nuevo cargo y conociendo sus futuras misiones; le concedemos el derecho de rehacer a su grupo; en este momento pongo a su disposición a todos los hombres que se encuentran en este cuartel y en cualquiera de los otros, para que elija a los hombres que para usted son de confianza y sobre todo competentes, para que trabajen a la par de usted"- **

El corazón de Riza palpito diez veces mas lento de lo normal, y sintió como con cada minuto que transcurría el color de su piel la abandonaba hasta parecer de cera. Sabía que ese momento y esa pregunta llegarían en cualquier momento, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo. Creyó que estaba lo suficientemente preparada como para hacerle frente; pero llegado el momento sintió un enorme vació en el estomago; pues sabía que si Roy pronunciaba su nombre ella no contaba con el suficiente poder como para negarse a esa petición. Después de todo sería una orden de un militar superior a ella.

Las palabras de Roy le llegaba distantes y de forma lenta. Escucho como pronunciaba con cierto orgullo el nombre de sus hombres.

**-"Solicito a: Vato Falman, Heymans Breda, Kain Fury, Jean Havoc... " **

Riza contuvo la respiración cuando sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos de onix se posaron sobre ella. Tan solo faltaba una persona y la mirada burlona en su rostro le auguraba que muy posiblemente ella sería él último de sus hombres.

_–"Vamos por favor Roy, no lo hagas, no me pidas para estar en tu brigada... no aún.. aún estoy a tiempo de elevarte mas a la cima. Estoy segura de eso, la orden que envié aún no llega pero se que con eso te volverán a ascender antes de que termine el mes"- _Se mordió nerviosa el labio superior, con tanta fuerza que sintió el sabor a fierro de su sangre, pero concentrada por mantenerse firme y serena en ese momento no lo sintió. De nuevo sintió como el tiempo se detenía ante ella, y la voz de Roy se escucho de otra vez

**-"Solo ellos, no necesito a nadie mas si ellos continúan conmigo"- **

Tal vez el tiempo que dejo entre las primeras frases y esa última fue intencional para corroborar la impresión y actitud de cada uno de los miembros. Ahora solo esperaría para ver quien era el primero en decir lo que ya conocía de ante mano. Una onda de superioridad lo embargo cuando el mismo hombre hablo de nuevo.

**-"Esta seguro tan solo tiene 4 hombres y un teniente primero, Jean Havoc. No pretende agregar a otro miembro, se por otras personas que la Teniente Hawkeye, aquí presente, sirvió durante mucho tiempo bajo su mando, como su Primer Teniente y guarda espalda"- **

**-"Usted lo ha dicho, hace mucho tiempo. Antes me era indispensable usted sabe, con todo lo malo que existía dentro de la milicia necesitaba quien velara mi espalda, pero como las cosas han cambiado ya no necesito de sus servicios"- **

Varios alzaron la vista sorprendidos de esa declaración. Y si hubieran estado en otro lugar el murmullo de sus voces no se hubiera hecho esperar; aunque para sorpresa de muchos los dos involucrados no mostraron ningún gesto de inconformidad e incluso se hubiese esperado una mueca de dolor por parte de Hawkeye, al escuchar la forma en que Mustang se había expresado. Pero eso nunca llego.

El propio Mustang no estuvo seguro del porque se había expresado de esa manera tan gélida y como si en verdad no le importara que Riza, no estuviera con él, después de todo escalar hasta la cima, se había convertido en el sueño de ambos desde hace mucho; y todo porque habían pactado que sería mutuo ese ascenso. Que nunca se adelantarían y siempre se ayudarían a subir así fuese lento y duro ese ascenso, ninguno de los dos lo sentiría así porque se tendrían el uno al otro como apoyo. Pero ahora Roy y desde luego Riza, se habían dado cuenta que esa promesa se había roto.

Roy la rompió cuando pronuncio esas palabras, cuando no incluyo a Riza como miembro de su brigada. Pero es que en ese momento no pudo pronunciar su nombre, a pesar de su pose de arrogante y ser que podía moldear el mundo a su gusto, sabía incluso antes de que observara a través de los bellos ojos ámbar de ella; que el deseo de Riza era permanecer debajo de él y lejos de él, que aunque la eligiera y ella por obligación le servíciese las cosas nunca volverían a ser las de antes.

Y Riza Hawkeye, supo que había violado ese trato en el mismo momento en que comenzó con la recolección de las firmas, con las juntas indirectas llevadas a través de su abuelo, para que en ese momento, el ascenso de Roy a General fuese una realidad. Y después de sus últimas palabras comprendió, o mejor dicho la realidad la golpeó cruelmente, que tan pronto llegase su nuevo cargo. Por el cual había soportado tantos insultos y que se había convertido en una lucha donde ella estaba sola contra todos esos militares, que aun teniendo la irrefutable prueba de las habilidades de Roy, se negaban a cederle el titulo de Gran General.

Supo que a pesar de todos esos logros le había fallado, porque después de todo la promesa y sueño había sido que ambos llegarían a la cima, el mismo día y en el mismo momento; que se acompañarían siempre y que su sueño, que había comenzado como una utopía con el tiempo ambos comprendieron que podría ser una realidad.

Ahora el vació en su estomago no solo era por el nerviosismo, sino también se debía al comprender aquélla cuestión, y al reconocer que después de ese día, que tan pronto abandonasen esa sala, sus vidas correrían por vías totalmente opuestas. Y que su futuro iba a terminar cuando el mes expirara junto con ella, pero que como recompensa vería hecha realidad la ambición de él, de Roy, de Maes, de todos sus compañeros de equipo y desde luego el de ella.

Regreso a la realidad justo a tiempo para escuchar las últimas palabras del hombre y para cerrar oficialmente el nuevo cargo de Roy Mustang.

Riza salió tan solo unos instantes después de Nedved, y muchos mas minutos que Roy. Suspiro cansada, a pesar de los contratiempos y de su parte sentimental, se sentía satisfecha. Haber pasado por tantas trabas para esa única ocasión.. bien lo valían.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin mayores reveses; su jornada había terminado pero antes de dirigirse a su apartamento, se desvió para presentar ante el consejo su renuncia; para su gran alivio no fue necesario un interrogatorio como suponía, las únicas palabras que le dedicaron fue un. –_"Esta segura de su deserción"- _Ante su afirmación se sumo un –_"Le notificaremos cuando sus papeles nos lleguen"- _Y ese fue su muy particular forma de echarla de la oficina.

Hizo caso omiso de su falta de cortesía y se enfilo hacía la salida. de todas las salidas posibles forzosamente tuvo que elegir la misma en la que Roy Mustang y sus compañeros se encontraban, planeando a juzgar por sus ánimos, su próxima salida para celebrar la buena nueva.

Atendió de buen grado a los saludos que sus ex.-compañeros le dirigían para continuar su camino. Recibió de Havoc una demasiado afectuosa palmada en su espalda, para después sentir como pasaba su brazo por sus hombros y pegaba su rostro al de ella.

**-"¡Eyy, pequeña!. Como te sienta el nuevo ascenso de Roy, dime cuando estarás de regreso entre nosotros. Nos acompañaras a donde siempre para celebrarlo"- **Su voz y acciones sonaban demasiado alegres, como para darse cuenta en ese momento de que Riza Hawkeye, era toda una experta en armas, y la barrera mínima establecida de seguridad la había cruzado en tal momento de gozo.

**-"No Havoc no iré con ustedes; porque no voy a regresar a su brigada. **

**-"¿Qué? aún tienes tus dudas acerca de lo que Roy siente por ti"- **

**-"No es eso... o bueno solo una parte, la verdad es que..."- **Observo el rostro burlón pero sincero de Havoc y se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a hablar de sus problemas, prefirió hacer eso de lado y sonar molesta.**-"Y una cosa mas no me llames pequeña"- **

**-"Que, pero porque. Eras la mas joven de toda nuestra brigada..."- **

**-"Eso no es cierto Kain es mucho mas chico que yo... Además tu y yo tenemos la misma edad, solo varía el mes"- **

**-"Es verdad, pero no pretenderás que llame a Kain pequeño, sonara un tanto extraño ¿no lo crees?. Además escuche por ahí que Roy te llamaba pequeña cuando estaban solos, no lo puedes negar"- **

**-"Razón de sobra para que dejes de llamarme así" –**Trato de sonar molesta, pero un ligero rubor ilumino sus mejillas.

**-"Vale, olvidémoslo. Mejor dime vendrás con nosotros"- **

**-"No lo creo Jean, es una celebración para ustedes los que ascendieron a la par de Roy, no para mí, que continuo en mi mismo puesto"- **

**-"Riza, bien sabes que eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento si tu lo quisieras. Pero será como quieras, te veré otro día"- **

De una forma u otra esa pequeña plática contribuyo a elevar sus ánimos. Havoc se despidió de ella en la puerta, contemplándola mientras desaparecía al dar la vuelta en una calle; sin poder apartar de su mente, que esa minúscula palabra de _pequeña, _encajaba en esos momentos a la perfección con ella. Le recordó a una adolescente asustada y temerosa, pero que se aferraba a sus metas, esperando el momento en que una mano amiga le brindara su cariño.

**-"Havoc en que tanto piensas"-**La voz de Roy aparto esa idea de su mente.

**-"En nada importante, mejor vamos"- **

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Ya lo se, no tengo excusas para decirles porque he tardado en actualizar; así que solo me limitare a decir; espero que les allá gustado el cap. Y gracias a: 

_Lady Scorpio:_ perdida y sin señales de humo, igual gracias por todo tu apoyo amiga.

_Unubium:_ Te dije que pronto te daría la sorpresa de al menos una actualización.

_Motoko asakura: _ehh! Amiga gracias por el aporte y espero que puedas leer esta actualización y que nos veamos pronto.

_Xris:_ Pronto podrás ver lo que en realidad va a suceder con ambos, y que alegría que te gustaría mi pequeña pelea Royai.

_Queka-_chan: Felicidad al saber que te gusta mi historia, pero me siento fatal que allá tardado tanto en actualizar, sorry.

_VALE BLACK:_ Vez te lo dije, pronto actualizaría y aquí esta una de ellas, gracias por el apoyo.

_Beautifly92:_ OK, falta poco para que puedan ser felices, te lo aseguro.

_Ferpechi-_14: 4 o 5 meses ya ha durado tanto mi hist, y tu la haz estado leyendo que alegría, gracias.

_BlackIce Alchemist: _mil disculpas por no atender antes a tu petición, pero no había podido, espero que la cont. Sea de tu agrado y también espero poder continuar mas a prisa la historia.

_Hanae: _En realidad mi única razón para que Riza renuncie a la milicia es porque no puede seguir trabajando en el mismo sitió que Roy, es una especie de tortura emocional tenerlo tan cerca, pero estando consiente de que su relación se rompió hace mucho la hace tomar esa decisión. Aunque mas adelante verás otro porque, y espero compensar la salida de Riza de la milicia.

_NARUMI:_ Éstos últimos reviews fueron los que me motivaron a continuar cuanto antes la trama, y aunque no lo parezca yo también amo a Roy, solo que hacerlo sufrir de tanto en tanto, forma parte de mi amor XD

Feliz por haber recibido todos estos reviews y por saber que mi trabajo les gusta, me despido.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	11. Chapter 11

**REDENCION**

**CAPITULO XI**

Las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado a lo largo de esas tres semanas. Claro, si se hablaban de cambios laborales y que girasen en torno a ellos, esas tres semanas habían resultado ser todo un acontecimiento. Apenas había transcurrido un día desde que Roy y compañía se trasladaran a su nueva oficina, y sus ordenes, peticiones y propuestas resultaron ser una verdadera alegoría. Muchos no creyeron que Roy comenzara con tantas energías; con tan solo un día muchos pensaban que se dedicaría a holgazanear mas que a trabajar; sin duda se habían equivocado.

A diferencia de hombres que se conformaban con asentir con la cabeza cada que se les planteaba un punto nuevo, Roy prefería estudiar escrupulosamente todos los pros y contras, antes de consentir en el desempeño de un nuevo proyecto. El resultado de tanto empeño se notaban en las buenas criticas que se comentaban a diario y rondaban los pasillos.

El único inconveniente que encontraba él, era que desde el día de su cargo hasta la fecha no había vuelto a ver a Riza. Las raras ocasiones que se le presentaron ella se encontraba demasiado lejos de él, como para siquiera pensar en darle alcance.

Aun con tantos proyectos y con su tiempo invertido en el trabajo, encontraba siempre una hora al día para pensar en ella. Para idear un método con el cual acercársele de nuevo y poder platicar a gusto.

La oficina se encontraba vacía, momento que Roy aprovecho para pensar en ella y en esa platica tan confortable que se había imaginado hace tanto. Y de súbito recordó. ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que Riza y él habían estado a solas?. Platicando de algún tema, divirtiéndose y permitiéndose prolongar un pequeño silencio entre risas, poder contemplarse mutuamente; para que al final de esa conversación ella accediera a que él la besara.

Suspiro evocando un recuerdo que seguramente nunca se volvería a repetir.

Y de pronto una profunda oleada de soledad lo invadió, recordándose una vez mas que de seguir así, en unos cuantos años no solo terminaría abatido por el exceso de trabajo, solo, sin ninguna compañía mas que la fama y fortuna que estaba acumulando y que crecía cada día. Pero claro, ambas cosas se acabarían indudablemente y en un cerrar de ojos eso moriría y se borraría como lo que eran: algo material que no lograba satisfacer del todo las necesidades humanas.

A esa soledad se le sumaría pronto la amargura, y el enorme pesar de que nunca se abría podido realizarse como un hombre de familia, con una esposa e hijos; como su amigo Maes.

Abrió de pronto los ojos asombrado por esa extraña conjetura, no le sorprendió que su imaginación y actual estado de animo lo llevaran a divagar por esos terrenos, lo que en realidad le asusto fue el hecho de aceptar, muy a su pesar, que esa no era la primera vez que se encontraba soñando con lo mismo.

Tal vez había puesto demasiado empeño en el trabajo y ese momento de poca cordura, fue la señal de que la factura por exceso de trabajo estaba en puerta. Sin duda necesitaba un buen descanso, salir a algún bar con alguna bella mujer, no le importara quien fuese, y después dejaría que todo fluyera espontáneamente. Se encamino a la salida con aquel magnifico plan en mente; y de pronto tropezó con Riza y su "agradable" superior.

**-"General Mustang, no había tenido el privilegio de felicitarlo por su promoción"-** Su risa irónica se acentuó cuando tomo la mano del militar y apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

Riza supo de inmediato que la fuerza que ambos empleaban en ese momento sería suficiente para dañar severamente los tendones de cualquier otra persona.

**-"En realidad su felicitación y cualquier buen deseo que pudiese tener hacia mi, me tienen sin cuidado, así que puede ahorrárselos para alguien mas estúpido que usted"- **Fue su sincera e irónica respuesta.

Nedved tuvo que hacer de lado su creciente furia y continuo con su juego **–"También me preguntaba porque razón no eligió a la teniente Hawkeye, era su perfecta oportunidad para tenerla de vuelta con usted. Se de buena fuente que ella le interesa y mucho..."- **

**-"No se equivoca, me interesaba ya sabe es toda una experta en armas y como guarda espaldas es genial, pero ahora no la necesito, ni creo que valla a disponer de sus servicios en mucho tiempo. En mi brigada cuento con hombres leales y que me son tanto o mas importantes que Hawkeye en estos momentos. Lo único que me preocupa de ella, es que no allá encontrado el valor para volarle los seso a alguien tan prepotente como usted"- **

**-"Mustang pareciera que tu cargo de general te dota de mucha mas valentía que la que mostraste hace unos meses en el comedor. Y con respecto a Hawkeye, ella es mía ahora, esta bajo mis ordenes y hará lo que yo le ordene con tan solo tronar los dedos, estará ahí para mí"- **

Riza podía aguantar muchas cosas, después de todo ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a estar en medio de peleas verbales entre militares, hasta había aprendido a hacer oídos sordos de pequeños y ofensivos comentarios contra ella; pero eso estaba yendo demasiado lejos, y no iba a permitir que Nedved continuara expresándose de ella como hasta ahora, como si se tratase de su esclava y de su mujer.

**-"Bastardo, una cosa es que Hawkeye me sea indiferente dentro de la milicia, pero por lo demás las cosas distan mucho de lo que vez y digo aquí. Te lo advierto una vez mas, no te vuelvas a expresar así de ella. La próxima vez ten por seguro que no me contendré y la pagaras caro. Así que no te fíes tanto de tu buena suerte"- -"Teniente Hawkeye, hasta la próxima"-** Dirigió una sincera mirada, lo mismo que sus palabras a una incrédula, pero que por dentro se encontraba inmensamente feliz Riza; golpeo con su hombro al hombre y el alquimista se condujo a la salida.

**---------------------------------------- **

Se encontraba en un bar notablemente lujoso y caro, bebiendo un coñac al lado de una despampanante morena, vestida con un diminuto vestido verde, mientras la mujer jugueteaba tontamente con los cabellos y oído de Roy, el meneaba distraídamente la copa de pie corto bajo sus dedos; pensando en la cara de Riza tan solo unas horas atrás.

**-"Roy cariño, te sucede algo te noto distraído. Quieres ir a un lugar mas privado; en eso estas pensando"- **La estúpida voz de la mujer lo saco de sus pensamiento y la miro atolondrado algunos segundos, antes de responderle.

**-"Lo lamento belleza, pero no recordaba tu presencia y para serte sincero pensaba en otra persona. Discúlpame"- **

**-"En otra de tus mujeres"- **pregunto molesta

**-"No es otra de mis mujeres. Es la única que existe para mí, pero soy tan estúpido que no lo quería aceptar. Hasta nunca"- **

Saco de su cartera algunos billetes y los deposito en la mesa, pago de sus bebidas y salió del lugar, mostrando un ese aire de ausencia.

Si no se atrevió a ir a su casa esa noche, tan pronto salió del bar y declaro ante una desconocida sus sentimientos, no fue a que no lo quisiera así, de hecho eso era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo estar junto a ella, la razón para no salir corriendo a su departamento fue que necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus palabras y encontrar un discurso adecuado para ella. Pues sabía que ni ella, ni muchos menos él se conformaría con un simple _lo siento, soy un tonto por no aceptar lo que siento. _

**----------------------------------------**

Riza sintió como una inmensa felicidad la embarga, felicidad que hacia mucho que no sentía, se quedo algunos minutos sin decir ni hacer nada, Nedved por su parte estaba igual que ella, aunque desde luego sus razones eran totalmente distintas. De cualquier forma a Riza le alegro saber que a pesar de todos los problemas y constantes riñas que se habían suscitado entre Roy y ella, él no se había olvidado de ella, o al menos aun reconocía su apoyo y al parecer no dejaría que nadie la hiciera sufrir.

Aunque claro si se trataba de personas que la hacían sufrir de veras, tenía que aceptar que el único hombre que lo lograba y con creces era el, Roy Mustang, pero de la misma magnitud podría brindarle alegrías. Y aquella muestra llego cuando se enfrento por ella contra Nedved.

Aquella tarde y durante la semana siguiente, aquella calidez que había sembrado Roy, se desvaneció de súbito cuando un día antes de que la semana terminara Riza recibió la aprobación de su renuncia. Lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba, después de todo la idea de que pronto tendría que irse de la milicia la había aceptado tiempo atrás.

Lo que si la sorprendió fue que su renuncia llegara mucho antes que el nuevo cargo de Roy. _–"Acaso su orden y esfuerzos, habían sido en vano y los funcionaron terminaron rechazando su petición_"-. No eso no podía ser, pues se lo habían afirmado mas de una vez y había tomado todas las medidas posibles para asegurar su cargo, y solo envió los papeles cuando estaba confirmado que todo saldría a favor de Roy. ¿Entonces ahora que estaba pasando?. Solo podría saberlo si se dirigía con alguien que estuviera por arriba de ella, y tuviera acceso a toda la información.

Tardo un rato antes de que le autorizaran el acceso a la oficina de Grumman.

**-"Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero tenía que revisar los nuevos papeles que están llegando. Además levantaríamos sospechas si hacia de lado todo el trabajo y te recibía"- **Le comento su abuelo mientras la abrazada cariñosamente.

**-"Descuida abuelo. Pero hablando de eso ¿sabes que paso con el asunto de Roy?"- **

**-"¿Te refieres a lo de su futuro cargo como Gran General?"- **

**-"Desde luego que mas podría ser"- **

**-"No lo se, tal vez podría ser el como va su relación, han estado mucho tiempo separados pero no me creo que sea para siempre"- **

**-"General, tu no te das por vencido en ese asunto ¿cierto?"- **Suspiro resignada Riza.

**-"No, porque tu tampoco lo harás. Pero lo que te interesa de momento, me acaba justo de llegar y termine de revisarlo. Alégrate no hay nada extraño ni ninguna trampa, todo es legitimo. Tu General pronto tendrá el poder de toda la milicia"- **

Dejo que Riza saboreara por un rato la noticia, y en verdad se le veía tan contenta que le dolió a Grumman formular la siguiente pregunta.

**-"Tu acabas de recibir tu renuncia"- **

Asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole de forma melancólica. Preguntándose porque para ver feliz a Roy ella tenía que irse lejos de él.

**-"El miércoles de la próxima semana tendrás que presentarte para recoger tus papeles, que parecen se demoraron en llegar. Pero hasta ese día no podrás volver a pisar el cuartel Riza"- **

**-"Lo se perfectamente abuelo"- **

**-"Y que piensas hacer entonces"- **

**-"Tenía pensado irme cuanto antes de Central, pero como tendré que esperar algunos días pienso quedarme en casa y salir lo menos posible, solo para arreglar el boleto de viaje y encargarme que la casa de campo este lista para cuando llegue"- **

**-"¿Lo harás tu sola?" **

**-"Si, y por favor no le menciones nada a Roy, si llegase a cuestionarte, lo dudo pero solo es para prevenir"- **

**-"Descuida cariño no lo haré"- **

Se despidió de ella con otro abrazo, y apenas Riza se perdió detrás de la puerta él regreso a su trabajo, tratando de no pensar en el sacrificio de su nieta por Roy.

**----------------------------------------**

El mismo día que Riza recibía sus documentos de manos desconocidas, Roy recibía su segundo ascenso de manos del General Grumman.

No lo comprendía muy bien del todo; pues a pesar de haber hecho grandes progresos no creía que eso ameritara otro ascenso. Con su mente abarcando ese cuestión y con la creciente felicidad que lo embargaba, llego frente a sus preocupados subordinados, que tan pronto lo vieron lívido de la impresión, preguntaron que había sucedido.

**-"Me acaban de ascender hasta Gran General"-**Atino a decir mientras cerraba la puerta.

**-"Que... eso significa que ahora tu eres el nuevo Fuhrer"-**Pregunto tanto o mas sorprendido Havoc

**-"En realidad es Gran General, Fuhrer quedo en desuso después de la caída de Bradley, aunque técnicamente es lo mismo. La diferencia radica en que antes de tomar una decisión que ponga en riesgo la milicia y al país, el parlamente tienen que acordarlo a la par de él."- **Con todo el éxtasis Falman puedo dar una rápida explicación.

**-"Mustang tendrá el poder absoluto, pero con menos trabajo, pues el parlamento se encargara de todo el papeleo, tu solo tendrás que firma y estar atento que no te hagan una mala pasada"- **

**-"Eso es posible Breda, pero entonces, cuando lo harán publico"- **pregunto Fury, después de escuchar la explicación de Falman y Breda.

**-"Lo darán a conocer este viernes. Así que preparasen porque nuestras vidas están por cambiar para bien"- **Exclamo saliendo de su estupor Roy, con una sonrisa de autentico orgullo y superioridad, mientras se tumbaba para soñar en su silla con las piernas sobre el escritorio.

**----------------------------------------**

El viernes por la mañana Riza se había levantado mas temprano de lo normal, su estomago era un mar de emociones, y hasta sentía cierto malestar.

Desde su cama pudo ver su boleto de viaje, tendría que haber salido el miércoles, pero un problema técnico retraso hasta el viernes por la noche su viaje, y para colmo el martes que había ido a recoger su boleto la había sorprendido una autentica tromba. Llego a su casa no solo molesta por su cancelación si no también completamente empapada.

Aunque desde luego su supuesta molestia solo era una mentira para ocultar su notable tristeza, miro con ojos medrosos su reloj, acababa de marcar las 9:00; la ceremonia en el cuartel estaba por comenzar. Se arropo con las cobijas y permaneció recostada hasta tarde sin atreverse a pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

Se quedo dormida y no despertó hasta las 5 de la tarde; su malestar aun continuaba, con todo se puso de pie y metió a duchar, para comenzar a arreglarse y tal ves comer algo antes de irse.

La comida le supo como algo pastoso y que lastimaba su garganta con cada bocado que daba, así que dejo la mitad del plato. Había elegido un mal día para viajar, no solo achacaba su pesar a lo que sucedía en el exterior, mas precisamente en el cuartel, sino que el día se había puesto gris y las nubes negras rebosantes de agua amenazaban con azotar la ciudad con otra fuerte tormenta.

Se coloco un grueso abrigo de lana color gris que la cubría hasta las rodilla, cubriendo un suéter blanco de cuello de tortuga y un pantalón negro, recogió su cabello en una cola alta antes de salir. Se alegro de haberse colocado una bufanda que le cubría además del cuello parte de su rostro, pues el aire estaba demasiado frío y azotaba sin clemencia.

No había encontrado un solo automóvil que la llevara hasta la estación, así que había decidió llamar a su abuelo para pedirle que alguien la llevase.

**-"Lo siento Riza, pero en este momento no hay ni uno disponible. Podría conseguirlo pero tardara la menos dos horas en llegar hasta donde estas" **

Desde luego que no podía esperar tanto tiempo, en dos horas su tren habría partido y no pensaba esperar un día mas para salir de Central, así que resignada comenzó a caminar. Haría una hora de su casa a la estación pero era mejor que dos.

------------------------

Roy había estado dispuesto a mandar esa celebración al carajo, pero bien sabía que eso no podría ser posible al menos hasta que hubieran transcurrido algunas horas.

Tenía una semana que no sabía nada de Riza, ni siquiera la había visto por los pasillos, pero sabía que sonaría intrigante si preguntaba por ella, aunado a su próxima celebración, tuvo poco tiempo para él.

Pero había llegado el día. Y para su sorpresa lo primero que se vino a su mente cuando despertó no fue la ceremonia ni mucho menos, si no el preguntarse si ella estaría ahí. Días atrás comenzó a sentirse inquieto por no tener noticias de ellas, y había algo mas que lo intranquilizaba, pero lo hizo a un lado cuando una escolta llamo a su puerta y lo llevaron hasta el cuartel.

La ceremonia fue elegante y se notaba la gran inversión que habían hecho para ese día, con todo Roy deseaba que eso llegara a su fin cuanto ante, y su inquietud fue acrecentándose al seguir sin poder localizarla.

Si no hubiera sido por sus compañeros que lo jalaron hasta la fiesta, en cuanto se dio por terminada la ceremonia de entrega, él hubiera salido corriendo hasta el departamento de Riza. Pero en cambio dejo pasar algunas horas mas, y aunque sabía que todo era en vano, no podía dejar de asomarse de tanto en tanto por la puerta a la espera de ella.

El general Grumman iba saliendo del edificio hasta el patio que estaba finamente decorado, cuando noto por décima vez el movimiento de Roy, aprovecho que se encontraba solo en esos momentos para pasar a su lado y susurrarle.

**-"Pretende marcharse de Central, tu bien sabes porque y si no te apresuras a llegar a la estación del Este antes de la 7 nunca la volverás a ver. Mi auto esta en el estacionamiento"- **Roy giro el rostro asombrado de lo que acababa de escuchar, pero Grumman ya se había alejado dejando solo las llaves en la mesa.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Hola a todas, regrese antes de lo que pensaban ¿cierto?. Es que ahora que se acerca el final me dan mas ganas de escribir, claro y ahora si tengo mas tiempo, ya no mas escuela por fin, bueno solo exámenes finales y entregar recetarios, pero si supere 6 meses puedo con otras dos semanas XD.

Gracias a todas, me han motivado para continuar pronto con la trama. En especial gracias a: _beautifly92, BlackIceAlchemist.56, VALEBLACK (mira tus fics y constancia me hace ponerme a trabaja ), Xris, Hanae-Kotara, espiaplan, Unubium, The Hawk Eye, NARUMI, Queka-chan, motoko asakura._

Por cierto si todo transcurre como hasta ahora lo tengo planeado en un capitulo mas la historia llegaría a su fin.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	12. Chapter 12

**REDENCIÓN **

**CAPITULO XII**

Si no se encontrara tan apurado, se hubiera detenido a maldecir las escasas y grandes gotas que se estrellaban sobre el parabrisas, conducía a lo largo de una calle iluminada, reflejando sobre los faros del carro los constantes y tupidos hilos de lluvia que caían.

A pesar de que faltaban algunas horas para que anocheciera la ciudad se había oscurecido considerablemente e incluso dentro del auto podía sentir como la temperatura había descendido considerablemente.

---------------------------------------

Riza sintió como resbalaban por su nariz las primeras gotas de lluvia, alzo la vista al cielo solo para encontrarse con un cielo gris, iluminados por rayos, para bajar el rostro y sentir como la fuerte lluvia comenzaba a golpearla. Mas que lamentarlo por ella se compadeció de Hayate, el perro había estado caminando al su lado y solo se agazapo un poco mas a sus piernas para sentir lo menos posible los efectos del agua.

Ni siquiera su grueso abrigo le proporciono resguardo por mucho tiempo, ahora le resultaba incomodo caminar con el totalmente empapado haciendo que se filtrara por debajo de este y comenzara a humedecer su demás ropa y para aumentar su mala suerte el clima no pareciera que fuese a mejorar, al menos no en las siguientes horas.

Alzo la vista para ver el trayecto que aun le faltaba, pensó en refugiarse en algún café, esperar algunos minutos y llamar un taxi que la recogiera. Se agacho para recoger su maleta, pero en ese instante un agudo y sofocante dolor recorrió con velocidad su cuerpo. Apoyo su mano sobre el poste de un faro para aminorar el dolor y tratar en un vano intento sostenerse en pie, comenzó a sentir como todo bajo ella daba vueltas y lo último que pudo ver antes de sumirse en una asfixiante oscuridad fue, el cielo carente de estrellas, enviando directamente a ella un sin fin de hilos de agua vislumbrados a través del has de luz que emitía el faro y mas abajo unos fuertes brazos impidieron que llegara al suelo.

---------------------------------------

Roy disminuyo la velocidad del auto para buscar por los alrededores a Riza, aunque le parecía algo absurdo que en plena tormenta ella estuviera caminando como si nada por la calle, no se le ocurría nada mejor. Desde lo lejos gracias a los focos del carro pudo ver la figura de una persona en medio de la banqueta, le tomo solo unos segundos en reconocerla. A pesar de que aun se encontraba lejos de ella, observo a través del parabrisas los movimientos lentos y desesperados de Riza para sostenerse en pie.

No supo en que momento había dejado el resguardo del carro y hallarse corriendo en plena tormenta, se encontraba casi detrás de ella cuando vio como el delgado cuerpo de Riza se desvanecía, Roy alcanzo a extender justo a tiempo sus brazos para recibir el cuerpo inanimado de la mujer, quedándose un instante en ese lugar esperando que ella abriera los ojos, pero no paso. La alzo pasando una de sus manos por debajo de sus piernas y rodear sus hombros con la otra.

Recostó a Riza en el asiento trasero y se arrepintió de no tener nada con que cubrirla, toco con su mano su frente y bajo su empapada piel y cabello, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, quiso ponerle encima su abrigo, pero supo que era inútil de nada le serviría estando ella tan mojada.

Sin pensarlo demasiado la llevo a su casa. Sabía de sobra que debía de estar atento al frente del camino, pero sus ojos pasaron la mayor parte del trayecto en el asiento trasero, verificando el estado de salud de la joven mujer, que en la carretera.

En su casa la recostó sobre su cama, la observo unos minutos con expresión sería al principio, para después descomponerse lentamente su cara en una mascara de vergüenza. Tomada una resolución, camino de forma mecánica hasta la maleta de Riza y extrajo una muda de ropa seca. Ahora vemos a un Roy extremadamente nervioso y mostrando pudor, el mismo que pareciera ya había desaparecido de el hace tiempo. Una última mirada al rostro sonrojado de Riza y su respiración entrecortada le hizo olvidarse de todas aquellas cuestiones puritanas, y deseando desde lo mas hondo de su corazón que mas tarde no aparecieran sobre el dos grandes huecos hechos por las armas de ella, cambio la ropa mojada de Roza por la muda que sostenía.

La arropo debajo de sus edredones limpios, toco su frente nuevamente, para salir de la habitación y llamar a un médico. Durante los minutos que le siguieron Mustang creyó que el tiempo se había detenido o que un poder sobrenatural sostenía las manecillas y no las dejaba avanzar hasta que quedara satisfecho con ver el rostro de sufrimiento del militar.

Y como si aquello no fuese suficiente sufrimiento, los minutos que paso el medico examinando a Riza, mientras el esperaba impaciente y con los nervios a punto de colapsar en el marco de la puerta, le recordaban que verdaderamente había hecho algo lo suficientemente malo para que ahora la estuviera pasando de ese modo.

Trato de utilizar su poca lucidez para memorizar las últimas instrucciones que el médico le dio al tiempo que le entregaba algunos medicamentos, y antes de salir le recalco que el estado de Riza era delicado, gracias a su inesperada enfermedad pero mas allá había otra condolencia mas preocupante.

Tan pronto cerro la puerta, sintió un autentico cansancio, se dio cuenta que desde la semana que Riza había dejado de asistir al cuartel el no había sido capaz de descansar decentemente, se restregó los ojos con los puños cerrados dándose cuenta que aun llevaba puesto el abrigo mojado, se lo quito y arrogo al perchero. Regreso a su habitación evitando hacer ruido, aunque bien sabía que no importaba que lo hiciera Riza no despertaría hasta mas tarde, en el mejor de los casos. Saco de uno de los cajones una pijama, tomo una rápida ducha y aunque ya pasaba de la media noche se acomodo en una silla al lado de la cama de ella y permaneció observándola en silencio.

Preguntándose porque había sido tan estúpido como para dejarla sola; para fingir que nada de lo que pasaba le interesaba, o como fue que había logrado hacerse el desentendido y no había prestado atención mas allá de lo que Riza estaba tratando de proyectar. Tal vez, después de todo no la conocía tan bien como creía. Dejarla sola cuando estaba sufriendo; nunca creyó que en el momento en que puso de nuevo un pie en Central solo lo haría para causarle problemas y no felicidad como lo había planeado¡claro! Quien le iba a decir que sus sueños en el Norte al lado de ella se quedaron allá y que solo había logrado hacer todo mal hasta ese momento.

Analizo en esa fría noche todas las veces que se había topado con ella, y él solo consiguió herirla, incluso cuando había logrado platicar con ella como personas normales, no fue capaz de interesarse en lo que pensaba y sentía con respecto a él. Y el solo había conseguido mostrarle un odio que no tenía que ver con ella, era mas bien un desprecio hacía el, por no poder arreglar las cosas y hacer que volvieran a lo que eran antes.

Con el corazón acongojado pero con una mayor lucidez, se retiro de la pieza y fue a acostarse en la habitación contigua. Mañana tendría que presentarse aunque el no lo quisiera al cuartel, y trabajar fingiendo que no pasaba nada en su vida. Por mas que quisiese hacer de lado el trabajo y permanecer con ella, no se lo permitiría, no después de lo que Riza había estado haciendo por él. Porque después de todo, comprendió en esas escasas horas a su lado, lo que no había sido capaz de ver en todos esos meses... todos sus meritos y encontrarse donde estaba actualmente, se lo debía a ella, a la mujer que se encontraba enferma en su cama, gracias a él.

----------------------------------------

Antes de dirigirse a su oficina, paso a ver a Grumman y contarle todo lo ocurrido la víspera pasada. Y aunque le confeso que Riza estaba enferma y por su culpa, lo tomo con calma y sin dejar de sonreír lo había despedido; recordándole que si quería abandonar temprano el edificio tendría antes que apurarse a su trabajo.

Era la primera vez, desde que había regresado a su casa, que llegaba temprano, la mujer que había estado al pendiente de la salud de Riza lo recibió con una amable sonrisa y después de indicarle que la comida se encontraba lista, abandono la casa.

Apenas si toco el alimento, dejo de lado el plató y aunque para otra persona no tenía nada de relevante sentarse al lado de una persona inconsciente, a Roy le pareció la primera cosa buena que hacía.

Habían transcurrido ya tres día, desde que Riza estaba en su casa y aunque nada había cambiado, pues ella continuaba sumida en un intranquilo sueño, donde la fiebre comenzaba a desvanecerse, a Roy le resultaba placentera la nueva rutina que había establecido. Salir temprano del trabajo, para poder estar al lado de Riza, sin mucho que hacer realmente solo estar al tanto por si despertaba.

Sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho y un dolor en todo su cuerpo, era una sensación extraña, estaba consiente del agudo dolor que recorría desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies, hasta la raíz de su cabello, pero aun así era incapaz de moverse. También estaba consiente que se había debatido los últimos días con inexplicables cambios de temperatura, de sentirse ardiendo en llamas comenzaba a titiritar por un incontrolable frío, y había realizado toda una verdadera proeza para poder respirar y no hundirse en ese profundo y oscuro abismo.

Intento otras veces salir de esa pesadilla, pero era incapaz. Ahora lo intentaba de nuevo, obligando a sus sentidos coordinarse en un único objetivo. Y estaba dando resultado, comenzaba a sentir algo cálido bajo su piel, su respiración se normalizaba y una luz comenzaba a lastimarle, respiro hondo y un agradable olor a limpio inundo sus pulmones, hasta el final percibió una exquisita fragancia, que por algún motivo había logrado remover algunos recuerdos, respiro una vez mas para asegurarse que aquella fragancia no se trataba otra vez de algún delirio, y comprobó con agrado que no se había equivocado... era un perfume masculino, y sabía a quien pertenecía.

Y por alguna razón eso la hizo sentir inmensamente feliz, no comprendía porque se encontraba rodeada de su perfume, pero no le importaba de momento, tal vez se encontrara perdida en uno de sus tantos sueños y recuerdos del pasado; así que todo estaría bien en cuanto abriera los ojos y descubriera que solo era un sueño.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, para verse reflejada en sus negras pupilas y ver como sonreía. Parpadeo torpemente un par de veces, esperando el momento de despertar; pero cuando él se dirigió a ella, supo que eso no podía ser mas verdadero.

**-"Me alegro tanto que finalmente hallas despertado"-**

Si no estuviera consiente de que aun estaba débil, seguramente la hubiese estrechado entre sus brazos, pero solo se limito a sonreírle. Y Riza deseo no haber despertado tan pronto, o al menos no en una cama que no fuese de ella.

La miró interpretando la mirada confundida de ella, y hablo amablemente.

**-"No debes de recordar mucho de lo que paso la otra noche ¿cierto?. Riza no lo se bien, pero creo que tratabas de dejar Central, al parecer tenías mucha urgencia pues saliste aun estando en medio de una de las peores tormentas. Te encontré en la calle y estabas ardiendo en fiebre"- **

Ella trato de decir algo, pero su voz aun no había regresado, hizo algún movimiento por incorporarse y lo único que consiguió fue la ayuda de Roy.

**-"Si estabas enferma no debiste de haber salido de esa forma"- **

**-"Me había sentido mal días atrás, pero no le tome importancia, no pensaba que empeoraría de una simple gripe"-**Su respuesta fue una tanto sincera y ofensiva.

**-"Riza en una simple gripe, sabes que el doctor te detecto pulmonía, que la fiebre te subió hasta casi los 40 grado, que pudiste haber muerto, y tu lo tomas como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo"-**Su voz sonaba algo exasperada por la actitud taciturna que había adoptado Riza

**-"No creo que tenga nada de malo pensar en morir"- **

**-"Ey! Que te sucede"- **Roy había comenzado a creer, que Riza había sufrido alguna especie de contusión a causa de la fiebre, pero observando detenidamente su delicado rostrol, comprendió lo difícil que debía de resultar para ella encontrarse en esa situación.

**-"Claro que tiene algo de malo pensar en la muerte, sobre todo si hay personas que se preocupan por ti. Y morir congelado no creo que sea una bonita forma de terminar con tus días"- **

**-"No creo que lo hubiese sentido, de todas formas no creo que sea mas doloroso que el saber que haz dejado de importarle a alguien. Y si tu corazón se ha congelado, porque no dejar que lo haga tu cuerpo"- **

Cuando Roy hizo ese último comentario, creyó que lo tomaría como una broma, pero se había equivocado. La tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos, apoyando su rostro entre su pecho, para poder hablar.

**-"No es nada agradable sentir como tu corazón comienza a congelarse. Lo lamento Riza, se a lo que te refieres, y espero que tus palabras no sean tan ciertas. Cuando estuve en el Norte creí que lo peor era sentir ese fantasmal frío penetrar como si fuesen lanzas el cuerpo; pero después sentí como comenzaba a atravesar mi corazón, haciéndome odiar a todos los que estaban aquí, haciéndome odiar mi propia existencia. Pero después lograba serenarme, recordaba tu rostro y todo lo que había vivido a tu lado, y gracias a ti lograba mantener la cordura y esperanza en aquel lugar"- **

Al contrario de lo que hubiera imaginado, Riza no comenzó a llorar como esperaba, en su lugar permaneció en silencioy él lo respeto hasta que volvió a hablar.

**-"Así que tu me trajiste hasta aquí"- **Pregunto separándose de Roy

Él le dedico una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que asentía, recibiendo como pago la misma sonrisa en el rostro de ella. **–"Entonces me imagino que tendrás algo de hambre después de tantos días. Espera te traeré algo"- **

Fue lo último que dijo antes de depositar un beso sobre la frente de Riza y salir de la habitación. Dejándola un tanto confundida pero contenta. Permaneció sentada en la cama, extrañada por las palabras de Roy, cuando algo llamo su atención, bajo su vista y descubrió lo que llevaba puesto: un camisón de pijama y si bien recordaba ella no se había puesto ningún camisón, tomo la parte de arriba de la prenda y se le quedo mirando, cuando escucho que Roy entraba de nuevo.

Anticipándose a la pregunta de Riza le explico el cambio de ropa que tuvo que hacer, no sin antes jurar mas de una vez sus sinceras y nada perversas intenciones. El silencio que se acumulo en el cuarto comenzó a inquietarlo, y basto para ponerlo alerta de lo que seguramente se avecinaría, pero por el contrario ella pareció tomarlo de buen grado y tratando de sonar segura hablo.

**-"Sabes antes de comer, me gustaría bañarme. ¿Podría usar tu baño?"- **

Roy se sorprendió por la petición y actitud calmada de Riza, pero reacciono rápido cuando ella hizo un vano esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y caer de rodillas sobre el suelo de madera. La ayudo a ponerse en pie, pasando su brazo sobre la cintura de ella y sintiendo como ella descansaba su peso sobre él. Hizo que se sentara sobre el borde de la cama.

**-"Parece que tus músculos están entumecidos, algo lógicos si consideras que estuviste postrada tres días en la cama. No creo que sea buena idea bañarte, al menos no de momento"- **Pronuncio de manera gentil

**-"Razón de sobra para ducharme cuanto antes, no pensaras que continué como hasta ahora"-**

**-"Vamos Riza si no puedes moverte con libertad, como planeas entrar a la tina"- **

**-"Tu me ayudaras"- **Por su semblante y el tono de su voz Roy comprobó que al menos solo su malestar era físico y que continuaba tan testaruda como siempre. Eso y el hecho de que volví a ponerse de pie y de nuevo estuvo a punto de caer.

**-"¡Ey!, porque tienes que ser tan testaruda. Como planeas desvestirte"-**Parecía una pregunta tan inocente y tan vana como preguntar por el clima, claro si la respuesta no fuese tan... tan directa.

**-"Supongo que también tendrás que ayudarme a eso"- **

**-"Claro"-** Roy asintió como si fuese lo evidente, pero hasta después de unos minutos la magnitud de lo que esa propuesta significaba lo golpeo. **–"Que estas loca, no pienso hacerlo. No pienso desnudarte como si fuera de lo mas normal"- **

**-"Vamos Roy, ya otras veces me has visto desnuda"- **Aquella sinceridad hizo que Roy recobrara la compostura, se estaba comportando como un niño... y por alguna razón sus palabras le parecieron tan ciertas como desconcertantes, y no supo a lo que se refería exactamente. Si se debió a la primera vez que había estado con ella o cuando entro sin su permiso mientras ella se bañaba.

**-"Esta bien, vamos preparemos el baño si eso te hace feliz"- **

**-"Gracias"- **Esa escueta palabra y el modo en que lo pronunció basto para que Roy desviara la mirada a otro lado, para evitar que Riza notara su sonroso.

Se sentía tan a gusto bajo el agua caliente, disfrutando la agradable sensación que producía sobre su cuerpo. Saco su pierna derecha del agua y observo detenidamente su talón hinchado, trato de moverlo en círculos pero el agudo dolor fue bastante como para hacerla desistir, seguramente aquella caída y golpe habían lesionado gravemente algún músculo o tendón, de cualquier forma agradecía que no se hubiera roto el hueso y sobre todo que Roy no se diera cuenta de esa lesión. No se sentía con muchos ánimos para contar aquel incidente.

El vapor de agua había comenzado a llenar el baño, Roy se encontraba sentado en el lugar que ocupara Riza mientras esperaban a que la tina se llenara, para después levantarla en brazos y ayudarla a entrar en ella, acto seguido corrió la translucida puerta y espero sentado en silencio. Había evitado mirar hacia la bañera, era algo estúpido pero no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo e infantil por esa actitud, pero era algo inevitable; no quería que por algún descuido ella malinterpretara sus actos y llegara a pensar que él quisiera aprovecharse de ella, como seguro lo pensó el día que entro como energúmeno a la bañera.

**-"Riza...Lo siento muchísimo"- **

**-"Sentir que"- **

**-"Lo mal que te hice pasar todos estos meses, sabes lo que siento por ti y nunca quise lastimarte, pero no supe como actuar y no me di cuenta que siempre que estaba a tu lado terminaba lastimándote. En especial lamento el día que te grite en el baño y lo que dije, pero en ese momento no pude contenerme. Te debo tantas cosas, sobretodo..."- **

**-"Puedes ayudarme a salir"- **Pregunto amablemente, impidiendo que Roy terminara de hablar. Bien sabía que era lo que iba a decirle y dejarlo terminar supondría aceptar el hecho de que él sabía que ella aún lo amaba. Era absurdo pero después de tanto tiempo esperando escuchar otras palabras que no fueran agresiones de su parte, y deseando estar junto a él, ahora que lo había conseguido no se sentía con ánimos para aceptarlo. Sabía que aún tenía que poner en orden algunas cuestiones.

Después de una pequeña discusión mas, en donde Roy aseguraba tener el remedio infalible para curar por completo su enfermedad y en donde afirmaba que después de un tratamiento, que mas bien parecía un nuevo método de tortura, se olvidaría que alguna vez estuvo enferma y donde ella desde luego se opuso rotundamente. Roy se tuvo que resignar y después de ayudarla a acostarse de nuevo el se retiro a su habitación.

No sin antes evitar pensar que las mujeres eran el mayor secreto jamás revelado en éste mundo y que indagar en el corazón de Riza era todo una epopeya; que sin embargo estaba dispuesto a embarcarse en ella y esperar pacientemente, después de todo las cosas parecían ir mejorando.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Se que había dicho que terminaría en este chp la historia, pero pensé que así sería, es decir no he variado la trama original y aun así escribí mas de lo que creía. Bueno espero no incomodar con esto, pero ya que, así soy yo IoI, un desastre.

También espero que no se hallan desilusionado con el chp, se que esperaban otra cosa, pero esa siempre ha sido mi idea, y creo que si la hubiera adaptado no quedaría muy bien la continuación. Como sea, ojala les allá gustado.

Mil gracias por sus reviews a todas: _Hanae-Kotara, Xris, Unubium, espiaplan, beautifly92, Queka-chan, VALE BLACK, NARUMI, The Hawk Eye, BlackIceAlchemist.56, Lady-Bruja-Scorpio y motoko asakura._

Mis mas sinceros y mejores deseos para este año que esta por empezar. Les deseo a todas ustedes y a algunas amigas que ya no lo somos tantos, lo mejor de lo mejor. Les agradezco enormemente su apoyo en todas mis historias y aunque no conozca a todas y aunque cierta persona ya no me considera su amiga, espero que todos sus sueños se cumplan y sean felices. No se rindan tan fácil y vean lo positivo de asunto, (no hagan caso a esos rumores vanos que acabo de ver acerca de las adaptaciones), creo que esa gente habla sin conocer en verdad el esfuerzo de cada persona. Y mejor me voy, ya me explaye XD.

_(Con mis mejores deseos para todas, y las veo en el proximo chp)_

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	13. Chapter 13

**REDENCION**

**CAPITULO 13**

Justamente esa mañana completaba la semana que Riza llevaba viviendo por azares del destino en casa de Roy Mustang. Si bien el motivo había sido un tanto bochornoso al principio, ahora que la mayoría de sus males había desaparecido y desde hace dos días volvía a estar de pie. El asunto de vivir bajo el mismo techo del alquimista comenzaba a agradarle.

En esos pocos días, redescubrió al hombre que creía había olvidado por completo, pensaba que el asunto"Roy Mustang" había quedado superado hace tiempo, aunque desde luego gran parte de ella sabía que aferrarse a esa idea era completamente absurdo. Si no, de que otra forma podía explicar todo lo que había hecho por él. No había sido por cuestión de saldar una deuda, eso ella bien lo sabía. El problema era que aun se negaba a aceptar el verdadero motivo.

Había despertado cuando aun continuaba la noche, tan solo había transcurrido algunas horas desde que se despidiera de Roy y él se marchara a la que se había vuelto su habitación. Y todas esas horas invertidas en un vano sueño, donde se debatía mas a menudo en un desagradable debate entre su conciencia y sus temores, que en un reposo, la había hecho despertar con la misma abrumadora cuestión.

Apoyo el dorso de su brazo sobre su frente, mirando al techo tratando de aclarar sus ideas, y tomar valor para hablar cuanto antes con él. Era absurdo que ella le temiera a una simple plática, cuando había pasada tanto tiempo, en especial esos días, charlando con él sin ningún contratiempo y al contrario siempre quedaba satisfecha cuando estaba con él. ¿Entonces porque ahora le temía a una serie de preguntas y confesiones?; por mas que quisiera obligarse a no pensar en eso, era algo inevitable, y si mente lo dejaba por un tiempo, su cuerpo se lo recordaba.

El ruido proveniente de la habitación contigua la saco de ese problema, giro la vista hacía la puerta y sonrió al saber que Roy comenzaba con su jornada. Escucho un tiempo mas los ruidos que hacía, antes de que sus ruidos internos la envolvieran de nuevo.

Nunca había sospechado que el alquimista, tuviera la costumbre de levantarse antes del alba. Aunque claro. Nunca supo que esa costumbre la había adoptado desde que ella estaba ahí.

Hundió el rostro un poco mas en la almohada, dejando que como todas las mañanas esa fragancia masculina inundara sus pulmones. El aroma había comenzado a desaparecer y ahora también reconocía su propio perfume; pero aun esa minúscula partícula de su esencia le bastaba para embriagarla, y recordarle cruelmente que alguna vez esa, misma fragancia se había quedado impregnada en su propia cama. Ese frío recuerdo atravesó su corazón intempestivamente.

En algún momento de entre el instante en que despertara por primera vez y escuchara a Roy, se había vuelto a quedar dormida y ni siquiera escucho cuando el militar entraba a su cuarto como los otros días.

Abrió los ojos solo para descubrir que sus lagrimas habían traspasado su sueño. Tal vez fuese una actitud infantil, y no existieran motivos para tal cosa; pero también sabía que no se podía mentir. En esta ocasión se estaba jugando el todo por el todo y no habría enfermedad que la retuviera de nuevo al lado de Roy.

Recordó la última plática que había sostenido con Marin y su hija Cosett, aquella historia aun continuaba haciendo eco en su mente. Le había sorprendido descubrir que la persona que mantenía la casa del militar en buen estado, era una mujer que había llegado a su vida por azares del destino. Al principio le costo trabajo entender el comportamiento de Roy, pero recordó lo cruel que había sido para ambos estar al frente de guerras innecesarias, y basto para aumentar el afecto que le profesaba.

-----------------------------------------

**-"Marin, puedo preguntar como es que conoció a Roy"- **La mujer hablaba con tanta familiaridad con respeto de Roy, que Riza fue incapaz de reprimir la cuestión.

**-"Fue hace mas de 10 años, yo llegue a esta ciudad procedente de una aldea sumamente pobre, en ese tiempo el conflicto con Ishbal comenzaba y mi marido fue enlistado; no paso mucho antes de enterarme que había muerto, usado como carne de cañón. Así pues teniendo como únicas vías, el quedarme y morir de hambre o emigrar, preferí lo segundo. Los primeros meses verdaderamente me fue mal, a penas tenia para mantener a Cosett, y hasta llegue a pensar que lo mismo hubiera sido que me quedará en mi pueblo. **

**Hasta que un buen día el General Mustang apareció como enviado de Dios, esa vez nunca la olvidare. Sin importarle mi apariencia o quien era coloco su abrigo sobre mi, me tendió su mano y me condujo a ésta casa. Me dijo que podría quedarme en ella todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, nos dio comida y ropa a Cosett y a mí. Y como yo no tenía como pagarle comencé a hacerme cargo de él y sus cosas. Pero eso a él no le pareció y dijo que todo trabajo merecía una paga, yo siempre me negué el insistió en pagarme. Gracias a él conseguí una casa cerca de aquí que pude pagar con el dinero que me daba, y como si no fuese suficiente lo que hizo por mí, destino una parte de sus ganancias a la educación de Cosett. **

**Como ve lo único que puedo hacer por él es esto. Incluso cuando desapareció hace mas de dos años, yo continué haciéndoseme cargo de su casa "- **

Cuando termino con el relato Riza quedo en silencio, respetando los recuerdos de Marin, era una mujer menuda, su piel morena le decía que había pasado incesantes horas bajo el abrasador rayo del sol y su mirada soñadora, bastaba para explicar lo agradecida que estaba hacía con el hombre.

**-"Y tu Riza, como conociste a Roy"- **La voz de la adolescente impidió que Riza ahondara en lo que acababa de escuchar.

**-"En la milicia. Lo conocí cuando ingrese a ella, era su Teniente"- **

**-"Hmm, creo que eres algo mas que su Teniente"-** Comento burlona la chica, sin duda queriendo despertar la curiosidad de la rubia y comprobar lo que sospechaba. Antes de que su madre la reprendiera continuo. **–"Riza sabes que aparte de mi madre o yo, eres la primera mujer que pisa esta casa. Es enserio todo mundo conoce la fama que tiene el General, y no lo culpo es demasiado guapo como para permanecer de santo en su casa. Pero la verdad es que nunca antes había entrado una mujer a su casa, ahora entiendes porque dijo que eres importante para él"- **

-----------------------------------------

Por mucho que le alegraran en ese momento esas palabras, ahora eran suficientes para herirla mas, y comenzar a dudar acerca de lo que debía hacer. Tan pronto sus sentidos recobraron toda su vitalidad, pareció haber asimilado la idea de su separación. Se puso de pie, sintiendo como cada mañana el incesante y agudo dolor de su tobillo, se detuvo un momento para revisarlo.

Desde luego aquella fractura estaba tardando mas de la cuenta en sanar, si hubiera dejado que el medico la revisara, bastaría con un cabestrillo y reposo para que sanara; pero ella había acordado no mencionar nada y dejar que sola se curara, o al menos hacer mas soportable el dolor. Se encamino a la bañera, aprovechando la cuartada que Roy le daba, al estar sola en casa, así tenía tiempo de recoger las pocas cosas que estaban fuera de su maleta e idear un buen discurso, que mas que convencerlo a él, fuera ella quien se lo creyera.

-----------------------------------------

Se hubiera dicho que no habían podido encontrar mejor puesto dentro de la milicia para Roy Mustang, que el que ahora ostentaba. Su trabajo comenzaba a dar frutos. No fue necesario que remplazara a su antigua brigada, ni que admitiera a nuevos miembros a ésta. Él siempre había dicho que con sus cuatro hombres era suficiente para cubrir su trabajo.

Desde luego que eso era verdad, ahora que muchas cosas habían cambiado con el derrocamiento de Bradley, la milicia se había reestructurado de tal forma que la responsabilidad de todo no recayera solo en un hombre, razón por la cual el parlamento había sido creado, pero con todo Roy aun era la persona que tenía la última palabra. Y si se hubiera investigado mas a fondo, del porque mantenía su brigada intacta, hubieran descubierto que esos cuatro hombres eran los únicos en los que él confiaba plenamente.

Permanecía sentado en su reluciente silla, con una generosa cantidad de papeles frente a él, la mayoría habían sido leídos y autorizados, otro tanto rechazados, pero ahora se había demorado mas de lo normal en uno. Sus compañeros, solo veían que Roy movía el lápiz con insistencia y en líneas suaves. Seguramente se trataba de uno de los muchos informes, aburridos y sin sentidos, en los que se tenía que cambiar la mayor parte de su contenido y casi siempre terminaban en un cesto de basura o con un rotundo rechazo.

_"Pobre, de nuestro Fuhrer, trabajando tanto en aquellos horribles informes" _. Se lamentaban sus cuatros subordinados y para compartir parte de su sufrimiento, trabajaban con esmero y sin ningún reproche aceptaban las nuevas labores que Roy les delegaba. Todo para hacer mas llevadera la carga de trabajo de ese buen hombre, se decían mutuamente.

En mas de uno hubiera nacido el deseo de desollarlo vivo. Porque de acercarse a su escritorio hubieran visto que Roy tan solo había gastado buena parte de la mañana, haciendo diferentes tipos de dibujos, detallando finamente cada facción de cierto perro que solía rondar por los pasillos, acompañado de su rubia ama. Cuando dicha obra de arte estuvo finalizada: Hayate correteando detrás de una mariposa en el pequeño jardín del Cuartel, teniendo a espaldas los edificios y reflejando en uno la fina silueta de una persona. Era una imagen que se había quedado grabada en su mente, la veía tan a menudo que hasta ese momento callo en la cuenta de que hasta en los pequeños detalles para él, ella siempre había estado presente.

Hizo a un lado el dibujo en blanco y negro, dejo caer la cabeza hacía atrás, dándose el lujo por primera de vez, de pensar claramente en lo que significaba que Riza estuviera con él. Era cierto que el motivo de esa unión era absurdo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser agradable. En esos días le hubiera gustado poder decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, acabar de una vez por todas con esa mascara de falsedad y revelarle que ella era única para él. Que lo que sentía no era producto de esos días, ni meses, ni siquiera se formo cuando estuvo fuera de Central, ese amor que le profesaba había surgido en los primeros meses de relación como militares... ese sentimiento de compañerismo y dependencia había evolucionado hasta ser simple y verdadero amor el que le profesaba.

**-"Mustang, la conferencia esta por empezar, debes de apurarte a llegar a la sala 5"-**La voz de Falman lo saco de su ensimismamiento, miro su reloj. Mientras se encaminaba a la sala esperaba que durara lo menos posible, aun tenía que pasar a recoger algo y no quería llegar tarde a casa.

-----------------------------------------

Riza hizo una mueca de disgusto, justo cuando había sacado las suficientes fuerzas para hablar con Roy, y él se dignaba a llegar tarde. Hubiera permitido que su enojo aumentara, pero era algo tonto pues él ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a pasar.

No fue sino antes de la cena que Roy regreso. Se reunió con él, aspirando lentamente para infundirse confianza.

**-"Riz tengo algo que decirte..."-**Apenas bajo el último escalón Roy la había tomado de la cintura, alzándola levemente dando una vuelta. No termino de expresar ni la mitad de sus ideas, porque la voz cruda de Riza lo detuvo.

**-"Roy necesito hablar contigo"- **

El uso de ese nuevo diminutivo, acompañado del tono de felicidad que empleo Roy cuando la tomo en sus brazos, estuvo a punto de hechar por la borda el poco coraje que había reunido. Y así hubiera sido, si el dolor de su pierna cuando el la bajo no la hubiera hecho despegar sus ojos del rostro del militar.

Roy no digo nada, tan solo se limito a entrar a la cocina, destapar una botella de vino y tenderle a Riza una copa, antes de tomarse él el contenido de la suya y tomar asiente en un banco, invitándola con eso a hablar.

Riza entro dubitativa, sintiendo en ese momento que tan pronto comenzara a hablar estaría dando por finalizada su felicidad.

**-"Roy, en verdad aprecio lo que hiciste por mí. Pero quiero regresar a mi casa cuanto antes"- **

**-"Tan mal anfitrión resulte ser?"-** Respondió secamente. Ni siquiera la fría confesión de Riza, lo hizo realizar el menor gesto de dolor, de algún modo cuando estuvo frente a él y no reacciono como acostumbraba le basto para saber que ella no pensaba igual que él.

**-"No es eso, es simplemente que no puedo seguir en éste lugar. Nada de lo que hay aquí me pertenece, tan solo quisiera retornar a mí vida"- **

**-"Piensas dejar Central"- **

**-"Si, cuanto antes mejor, aun debo instalarme y conseguir un nuevo trabajo"- **Todo aquello sonaba tan irreal, como si fuese otra persona que la hablara y no Riza. Podía percibir en su voz un dejo de inseguridad y miedo. Antes de que aquella muestra de esperanza se desvaneciera, hizo un último intento por que ella se quedara.

**-"Riza verdaderamente lamento no haber cumplido tus expectativas, y mas aun no estar incluido en tus planes. Y si tu decisión ya esta tomada la respeto, pero al menos quédate esta noche, o ya tienes el boleto preparado?"- **

Habría jurado que en cualquier momento se quebraría, y las infinitas de ganas de echarse a llorar en su pecho, terminarían por dominarla. Pero la indiferencia de Roy no solo la lastimaba, sino también la tranquilizaba; al menos tendría la certeza que no la echaría de menos una vez fuera de su vida.

**–"No, aun debo ver eso. Hasta mañana"-. **Lanzó un fuerte suspiro antes ponerse en pie.

Roy la imito caminando detrás de ella, sin perder detalle alguno. Espero a que llegara al pie de las escaleras para cargarla. La reacción inmediata de Riza fue rechazarlo poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho, pero prefirió guardar silencio cuando escucho su voz pausada.

**-"Hasta cuando piensas contarme lo de tu tobillo, o es que no pensabas hacerlo"-**Ante el silencio que dejo pasar la rubia, agrego **–"Te lo hizo ese desgraciado de Nedved. cierto"- **

Al menos en eso pensaba ser sincera con él. Sintiéndose atraída por su amplio pecho, recostó su cabeza, y murmuro por debajo **–"Lo hizo, el día que le presente mi renuncia, ardió en llamas. Discutimos algún tiempo, aunque no entendí bien el porque de su enojo, cuando pretendía marcharme se interpuso y me arrogo, fue cuando mi pie quedo trenzado entre los estantes. **

**-"Ese bastardo, debí haberle partido la cara cuando aun estaba a tiempo"- **

-"** Pero... ¿como lo supiste?"- **

Bajo su vista para verla a la cara. Con una sonrisa en los labios **–"Lo supe por el ojo morado que seguía teniendo la última vez que lo vi. Antes de mandarlo lejos de Central"-**

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa sin apartar aun su rostro del pecho de él.

**-"Hablare con el medico, para que venga a revisarte"- **Pronuncio una vez la dejo en la cama y dirigió a la salida.

**-"Roy... Que era lo que querías decirme cuando llegaste"- **

_"Ya no importa" _Pensó cabizbajo, antes de agregar **–"Solo que en la junta de hoy alabaron mi desempeño"- **De cualquier forma ya no tenía muchos ánimos de contarle la verdad, así que le respondió lo primero que cruzo por su mente, mientras giraba entre sus dedos la sortija dentro de su pantalón.

Ambos sintieron una oleada de gratitud, cuando horas mas tarde el medico le dijo a Riza que necesitaría permanecer en reposo, al menos tres días mas. Negándole con esto viajes largos como le manifestó el próximo en tren.

Ninguno de los dos menciono algo al respecto, cuando quedaron solos, basto con una mirada de resignación para comprender que nada de lo planeado podría ser.

-----------------------------------------

A Roy no solo le alegro saber que la fractura de la mujer, había sanado antes de lo previsto, mayor sorpresa y alivió sintió cuando ella no volvió a mencionarle la idea de irse.

Aprovecho su racha de buena suerte, dejando por la mañana sobre la mesa un pequeño recado. Riza lo leyó no muy segura de querer insistir en lo mismo.

_Riza querrás ir a cenar esta noche conmigo, paso por ti a las 9:00 pm. No hace falta que discutamos mas acerca de lo inevitable, tan solo paseémosla bien. R.M. _

En todo el día Riza no logro apartar esas escuetas palabras de su mente, incluso mientras elegía un vestido azul turquesa en satén. Amarro su cabello en una fresca cola a la altura de su nuca anudándola con su propio cabello, dejando al descubierto su terso cuello, se detuvo un momento frente al espejo, la tela caía con gracia, resaltando sutilmente su silueta. La noche era cálida y el vestido le parecía adecuado: sus hombros quedaban desnudos, el discreto escote tan solo revelaba el nacimiento de sus senos, adornado con un pequeño pendiente en su cadera, para caer libremente y mostrar una abertura en un costado, revelando las piernas de la rubia, y unas sencillas zapatillas sin mucho tacón.

Roy la recibió con una amplia sonrisa, agradeciéndole no solo el haber aceptado la invitación, sino también la imagen que le regalaba. El por su parte llevaba un traje gris, con una camisa negra, dejando su cabello recorrer libremente las facciones de su rostro.

**-"Creí que tenías prohibida la entrada a este lugar, después de lo que hiciste la última vez que estuvimos"- **Tal y como le había dicho Roy, esa noche la estaba disfrutando, sin pensar en nada mas. Ni siquiera el recordar que en su última visita a ese restauran ella prácticamente había salido corriendo. Y solo se entero del arranque de Roy, por boca de él.

**-"El dueño es un viejo amigo mío, y me perdono lo ocurrido aunque antes me hizo prometer un par de cosas"- **

Antes de que Riza pudiera preguntar que cosas había prometido. El hombre que al parecer era el dueño, se acerco con uno de sus mejores vinos, provenía de esas extrañas cavas que no es frecuente que se abran. **–"Ese día, estuve a punto de echar a Roy a patadas, pero veo que empieza a cumplir su palabra. Espero no lo estropee esta vez, si no tenga por seguro que yo mismo lo arrogo. ¡Ah! Por cierto el vino es cortesía"- **Le dedico una amable sonrisa a Riza, que lo escuchaba alegre, y una mas de advertencia dirigida para Roy, antes de alejarse y dar instrucciones a sus meseros.

**-"Veo que te tiene estima. Y me pregunto que le prometiste para que nos obsequiara uno de sus mas caros vinos"- **

Roy tan solo curvo los labios, deseando que todo aquello al final de la noche rindiera frutos. La velada transcurrido tal y como habían previsto ambos, en medio de una fuente de mariscos, y algún platillo exótico, finalizando con un suflé de maracuya.

Por momentos el alquimista se vio tentado a pedirle a Riza, que no lo dejara, a desplegar sus argumentos para convencerla, pero se lo había prometido y no pensaba forzarla a nada.

Cuando ambos se alejaron del lugar, el dueño sonrió gratamente, mientras confirmaba que Roy había logrado su propósito.

-----------------------------------------

**-"Roy, no quiero irme de tu casa. No quiero alejarme otra vez de ti"-**

Le confeso con voz baja, había pronunciado esas palabras con total sinceridad, pero se negaba a alzar la mirada. El militar solo la observo por el espejo retrovisor, antes de conmoverse por su confesión.

**-"Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas, pero no podía obligarte a quedarte al lado de un hombre que solo ha traído problemas a tu vida. Se que la última vez que estuvimos juntos yo lo eche a perder; pero te juro que no fue mi intención abandonarte como lo hice. Lo lamento tanto Riza"- **

**-"Se que ambos actuamos mal y ninguno de los dos había sido muy sincero. Pero Roy, me gustaría que las cosas fueran como antes"- **

Alcanzo a ver de perfil como el hombre asentía. Antes de que bajaran del carro, Riza alcanzo a susurrarle. **–"Roy te amo"- **Si estas palabras no fueron suficientes para sorprenderlo, las que le siguieron bastaron. **–"No quiero pasar estar noche sola, quiero compartir mi cama contigo"- **

-----------------------------------------

Riza asintió con la cabeza una vez mas ante la pregunta de Roy, de si estar segura; antes de fundirse en un beso que ambos habían anhelado por tanto tiempo que sintieron el hiel fundirse en sus cuerpos.

Roy comprobó que nada en ella había cambiado, su cuerpo continuaba siendo tan delicado como lo recordaba, y su piel era tan tersa como el satén de su vestido que se deslizaba lentamente por su cuerpo.

Despertó con las memorias de la noche anterior. La sensación de éxtasis que seguía experimentando se disolvió tan pronto descubrió su cama vacía. Él la había abandonado de nuevo. Todos sus esfuerzos por reprimir las lágrimas fueron inútiles. ¿Acaso cada vez que el durmiera con ella, terminaría dejándola sola?. Frente a ese raciocinio, el vació en su estomago se ensancho.

Se coloco su bata y dirigió al baño. Trato en vano de alejar sus lágrimas con el agua. Acordó que saldría cuanto antes de esa casa, así evitaría al menos la humillación, de nuevo en la cama se tiro a llorar, ahogando entre la almohada un gemido de dolor, sintiéndose frustrada y traicionada.

**-"Riza estas llorando"-** Escucho la preocupada voz del hombre, y aun con el rostro entre las almohadas lo negó. Eso le basto a Roy para darse cuenta de la situación, y se maldijo por haber cometido el mismo error de mas de dos años. **–"Riza no quería que creyeras que yo... lo había vuelto hacer"- **Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba a la cama y la estrechaba contra él.

**-"Paso una vez, así que yo creí que te había perdido de nuevo"- **

**-"Nunca me perdiste. Riza debes creerme, siempre te he amado, no había día que no pensara en ti, incluso en ese frío constante tu me mantenías con vida"- **Cuando Riza logro serenarse, Roy la separo con ternura, y sin dejar que apartara su mirada de él, hablo. **–"Riza te amo y espero que tu sientas lo mismo" –**Ante el tímido asentir de la mujer, agrego. **–"Entonces aceptarías ser mi esposa"- **

Cerro los ojos, convencida de que su cruzada había llegado a su fin. Cuando había deseado el amor de Roy, no esperaba tal gesto de su parte, no pensaba que él quisiera lo mismo de ella. Y la exquisita joya le decía que era cierto, cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró con el rostro del alquimista anhelante y ansioso por una respuesta. Eso basto para convencerla que todo era verdad.

Se lanzo de nuevo a sus brazos, dejaron que sus acciones respondieran esa sencilla pregunta. Lo que comenzó como un tierno beso de asentimiento evoluciono a uno de pasión, indicando algo mas que ese contacto de labios.

**-"Entonces serás mía para siempre"- **Murmuro mientras deslizaba sus labios por los hombros de la rubia.

**-"Siempre y cuando tú seas mío para siempre"- **Repuso por lo bajo, mientras comenzaba a perderse en las embriagadoras caricias del alquimista.

**-"Trato hecho"- **

La sonrisa seductora y burlona de Roy, le indico a Riza que había alcanzado su objeto y a ella solo le quedo morderse el labio inferior, antes de emitir un pequeño suspiro.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Antes que nada gracias a ustedes que son las que leen y dejan sus opiniones, es que yo puedo continuar escribiendo. Espero que aun no estén hartas de mis historias y que éste final haya sido de su agrado, no lo pensé tanto como algunas partes de la trama, de hecho éste junto con algunas escenas son las que me llevaron a hacer esta historia. Así que en verdad deseo que hallan quedado satisfechas.

Y si ustedes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, solo me resta agradecerles por todo su apoyo a lo largo de la historia: _Queka-chan, espiaplan, NARUMI, Unubium, Xris, Ferpechi-14,motoko asakura, VALE BLACK, BlackIceAlchemist.56, Hanae-kotara, Lady-Scorpio, Taiji-ya RiNNa. Y todas las que en su momento dejaron su review. _

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
